I Am Who I Am
by Ulver33
Summary: Someone who knows the true origins of Tigress comes to pay her and the Valley of Peace an unfriendly visit. How far will this stranger go to capture Tigress and what effect will it have on Po and the others? Who is Tigress truly?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was written shortly after KFP was released in theaters. I have yet to finish it, but I hope to get it done before the sequel comes to theaters next lol. Some changes were made when the DVD of the film came out, but nothing major (I am sure you'll see where The Secrets of The Furious Five has had some minor influence.) Kung Fu Panda and all characters, with the exception of my own characters, belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

Deep in the shadowy fissures of a vast mountain range settled a mighty penitentiary known as Koan Prison. It's location was relatively hidden somewhere in the Himalayans, and said to have been built inside part of the mountain range itself. Travels to this prison seemed almost impossible due to the harsh, freezing snow. The altitude of the high mountains also made it a difficult place to get to as well, but it could be done. No one has been foolish enough to search for it however, not that they would have any real reason to. It was owned and managed by a tall intimidating figure. He was different from most animals in the area and even in all of China. Not many animals in the nearest village have ever even seen him, only heard tales of his existence. They dared not to question his reality for they feared his shadow and ominous presence.

As intimidating as he was he never caused any problems outside of his infamous, yet obscure, prison. Only the darkest and most vicious criminals were sent there. It was a prime location for the much feared Tai Lung; however Shifu had constructed a maximum security prison solely for the fierce snow leopard. The owner of Koan Prison thought of this as a joke and an insult of his establishment. He felt sweet satisfaction however when he heard the news of Tai Lung's escape from that pathetic prison. That wasn't the only news he heard on the matter however. Lately tales of from the Valley of Peace have been traveling down village to village, tales that captured the interest of the prison director.

The head of the penitentiary finished cleaning blood off his paws as he reveled in delight over the news he just received. He stepped pass the body he had just slaughtered and padded towards the west wall of the dark room. The only lights to illuminate the space were provided by several torches hanging from the walls.

"Hmm, it seems I may have finally found my lost treasure." Moving to the window he smirked optimistically, staring contently at the bleak sky pondering over things. It was one of the few windows built into the establishment, but provided one of the best views of the cold outside world.

Another figure stepped beside him; this one was much shorter and stouter. He looked back at the lifeless body on the floor.

"Poor thing." He thought.

The once living beast was promised freedom if he would inform them on all the news he had heard on the Furious Five.

"My lord, what is this lost treasure you speak off?" The shadows covered his concerned expression as he inquired more information. The portly fellow already had an idea of what his Master was referring to, but he hoped he assumed wrong.

The tall shape looked over at his colleague and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You should know whom I am referring to. I never thought I'd get the chance to see her again. I almost want to jump up and down with glee."

"You are certain it is her? We don't know how accurate this news is." His hopes had been crushed; he'd been wishing this day would never come.

"I can't think of any other person alive to have my imprint existing outside of this prison. She has eluded me long enough and now it is time for a lovely reunion. I am sure you are just as eager to see her Kiyoshi. She left you behind as well. You must be a little irked at the disrespectful bitch." His smirk seemed to be a permanent feature on his muzzle and it always made Kiyoshi a little tense.

The portly raccoon bit his lip and thought about what to say. He indeed wanted to see her again, but not like this.

"Do you think she will just surrender herself to you? Or even the rest of the Furious Five and Shifu, do you think they will allow you to take her from them? Don't forget they have the Dragon Warrior now, you heard how he took care of Tai Lung. Be reasonable Master Genkuro." Trying to reason with his Master as best he could he wiped off a bit of sweat that collected on his forehead.

Genkuro sniggered at his associates comment. "My dear friend don't you worry about them."

"You don't plan on fighting them do you?" Kiyoshi figured his Master wouldn't do such a thing, but he felt compelled to ask anyway.

With a huff and slight chuckle the fox returned his eyes to the dark sky. "Do you take me as a fool Kiyoshi? It would be pointless to take her by force and I've no interest in becoming an inmate in my own prison due to breaking a few vital laws. Her past will work to my benefit and I will take her as my prisoner. I have a plan already brewing in my head so you don't need to worry about anything else. Shifu, the Furious Five and even the Dragon Warrior won't be able to protect her. She will be mine."

Kiyoshi nodded weakly as he wiped off more sweat, it was becoming rather warm in that tower room. "Just promise me you won't hurt her, at least not until you bring her here safely."

The fox looked at the raccoon curtly, but he knew the fool had feelings for the girl. He did act as a surrogate father to her years ago after all.

"Do you think she'll remember you?" He asked mockingly.

With a slight gasp and frown the raccoon chose not to answer that question. Perhaps it was best that she didn't remember him, not with what Genkuro had planned for her. He didn't want her to feel betrayed since she would be going through plenty already. Genkuro paid no real attention to his comrades reaction and instead sighed with content.

"I should start my travels immediately." He spoke softly as if he was pondering over something dark within his mind.

"I'll need to take a few of my men with me, and you'll have to run my prison while I am collecting my goods. I hope to have everything ready when I bring in that criminal."

Kiyoshi lowered his head, in sort of a bow, and whispered his compliance. "I'll prepare her room…"


	2. Chapter 2

"He seems so lonely, don't you think?" Viper asked as she gazed over at a large figure beneath the sacred peach tree. She and Crane had followed Po, the newly established Dragon Warrior, to the sacred peach tree though they kept out of sight.

Crane flicked his wings and sighed, "I don't blame him, I mean it's not like he has much of a social life up here. He seems like he wants to have fun all the time, maybe he's realizing that being the Dragon Warrior isn't as much fun as he expected."

"Well it's not like we've been much of a friend to him. He's earned all of our respect of course, but what he needs is a friend. We've all been so busy lately; none of us have really made an effort to spend time with him outside of training. He needs us more than ever now; with Tai Lung gone he probably thinks he no longer has any purpose here." Viper informed her feathery comrade.

Crane thought about what she said for a moment, knowing she was probably right.

"The Dragon Warriors destiny was to defeat Tai Lung and much more I am sure. He belongs here more than any of us, but if what you say is true then someone needs to help him realize that. I'll admit I thought it be easier to become friends with the big guy after he defeated Tai Lung, but it hasn't. It's not like I haven't been trying, I mean I laugh at his jokes during meals. Even Master Shifu has taken a liking to him; I've never seen him so happy. Perhaps that isn't enough for Po, friends are like food to him, and he can never get enough. He'll find more, it couldn't be that difficult for the gluttonous panda." Crane chuckled to himself as he finishing speaking, but Viper shook her head.

"How many friends do you think he had before coming to the Jade Palace? Speaking with his father, he didn't have many then either. Unlike food which he can eat to his satisfaction, he is still starving for friends, companions. He needs us to help satisfy his hunger for friendship."

Viper hissed softly as he noticed Crane roll his eyes before looking back at Po. "Instead of eating is loneliness or pain away he can come to one of us instead." The snake smiled as he watched Po eat peaches to his content.

"Well I can't say I agree with you about Po eating to his satisfaction, but I understand what you are saying. Though I am sure Master Shifu would have made it sound a lot wiser. OW!" Crane yelped as Viper swatted his tail feathers with her long body.

"It was just a friendly joke…" Crane said trying to relieve the sting.

Viper giggled as her friend rubbed out the sting with his feathers.

"Who's there?! I know kung fu!" Po exclaimed getting into fighting stance. The panda had heard voices in the distance and wondered who it was. "Don't believe me? Then watch out! Heeyah, beware the awesomeness that is the Dragon Warrior!" With his paws in karate chop mode and his feet dancing about, Po looked more silly than threatening.

Hearing the panda's silly warning they looked back to where he was standing. Not wanting to look to conspicuous the two casually slid and flapped over to the sacred peach tree with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Po! There you are we've been looking for you. Crane and I were about to enjoy a soothing soak in the hot springs and wondered if you wanted to come with us." Viper smiled warmly as she slithered next to the rotund panda.

Po smiled and stood straight again. "Oh it's just you guys! Woo you two gave me quite a scare, good thing I didn't go all kung fu-ey and crazy style without warning." The panda emphasizing the latter part of his sentence with some mock kung fu moves.

"Oh sorry there big guy, didn't know it was possible to scare the Dragon Warrior." Crane retorted somewhat sarcastically.

"Well it's not like I am immune to a little scare now and then…I mean heh I'm still afraid of spiders. With their creepy crawly legs and menacing…eyes." Po shivered and slowly came to a stop before he embarrassed himself any further.

"Ahem anyway, what do you say about joining us Po? We would really like your company." Even though this was a last minute idea, Viper really wanted Po to spend time with them.

"Yeah it would be nice if you could, but seeing that you've just eaten I don't know if it would be a good idea." Crane simply stated as he rolled around some of the numerous amount of peach seeds on the ground.

"Oh nonsense it is just a soak, no swimming will be involved. Besides I know how to take care of a silly cramp if someone happens to get one." Viper shot a scolding look at Crane wishing he'd be less of a smart ass.

Po thought about it for a while. He really wanted to go and hang out with his heroes, but he couldn't help but feel they weren't being genuine.

"Listen I'd love to and all, but…" Po started, but was quickly cut off by the avian.

"Oh that's too bad maybe next time?" Crane said abruptly as he started to walk away.

"Crane! Po please it would mean so much to me. Please?" Viper stood up on her tail and looked at the Panda pleadingly. Po just sighed how could he say no to that face.

"Well alright I guess I could join you guys for a little while. The hot springs will help relax me." Stretching his muscles as he agreed to join the two, Po smiled at Viper and silently thanked her for inviting him along.

Viper grinned happily and led the way as Po and an irritated Crane followed.

By the time the trio headed down to the hot springs, reserved only for the occupants of the Jade Palace, the sun was beginning to set. The sky slowly began to dim into a lovely shade of red and orange. The early evening breeze cooled down the once hot warriors as they made their short journey. Although the walk to the hot springs was quiet Po felt happy and was glad to be spending some time with Viper and Crane. It wasn't too long before they reached their destination. Po's eyes were fixated on the ground as he walked, but the smell of the hot springs made him look ahead. He loved the warm, salty yet floral scent of the hot springs and he loved the feel of the water on his aching muscles even more.

Viper slithered in first letting her entire body sink in the soothing water before resurfacing to take a breath and rest on a near by stone. She coiled her body as it rested in the water and kept her head up as she smiled over at the panda. Crane flew in gently and landed gracefully, dunking his head under for a second as he floated calmly along water. Po just stood there and smiled, but was soon called into the water by Viper.

"Well don't just stand there brother, come on in. Let the water sooth you."

Po nodded at the snake and was getting prepared to get in when he realized something and blushed.

"What's the matter Po?" Viper asked as she noticed Po's demeanor.

"Heh well…it's just…that." Po stammered fiddling with his fingers as he thought of how to put it. "You know, I can't…disrobe in front of a girl…" Po blushed brightly again. Viper just giggled at the statement and nodded. 

"I'll turn around and close my eyes. The water is foggy and I won't be able to see you once you get in. I don't mean to embarrass you Po, if you'd prefer I could leave."

Po shook his head and paws. "Oh no, no, no I wouldn't want to spoil your evening. I mean it was nice of you to invite me so don't let me be the cause of you having to leave. If you could though…turn around…I'd appreciate it. It's not that I am embarrassed…or anything. The Dragon Warrior is…eh modest and should not bare his complete awesomeness to the ladies…"

Po tried his best to make a joke out of the situation even though he was blushing like crazy. The panda gulped, even without her looking he was still mortified at stripping in the presence of a female member of the Furious Five. Crane kept silent and tried his best to enjoy the hot spring despite the ramblings of the shy panda. Po did his best to remove his shoes without stumbling too much; it was always such a hard task to do. With his footpaws now free he placed his fingers on the rim of his patchwork shorts. With another heavy gulp he pulled down his shorts with his trembling paws and set them aside neatly before stepping in the water.

"Ooh ahh! That's hot! Hang on, just got'ta get myself in…Whoa!" SPLASH! Despite his attempts at entering the water gracefully he lost his footing shortly after stepping in and fell in with a large splash. Crane sighed, but couldn't help but laugh as he saw Po fall in like a bag of potatoes. He rather enjoyed the waves Po created too.

"Oh my gosh Po, are you alright?!" Viper exclaimed as she turned to see Po fall in. Po sat up as quick as he could and tried to regain his cool. "I'm alright, I'm alright. That's how we do it down…in the Valley heh. Everything is cool, no need to panic. The panda is A Ok." Po exhaled his face showed a little bit of a pout; he hated always making a fool out of himself.

"Well remember big guy you aren't in the Valley anymore. So try and do things with a little more grace from now on will ya?" Crane squawked as he paddled closer to Viper.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry." Po's ears flattened and his pout turned into a frown. Viper swam closer to Po and settled next to him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Po. Just continue to be yourself; your motions will sharpen up in time. Right now just relax, like I said before let the water sooth you."`

The panda smiled and exhaled as he sunk in a little further into the warm water. Like Viper said the water helped sooth him. All these past few days of training have been hard on him. Sure he was now solidified as the Dragon Warrior and all, but that didn't mean he would get used to training vigorously every day so soon. Despite his victory over Tai Lung he was still that same panda, well almost. His kung fu has gotten a lot better and he can climb the stairs up to the Jade Palace without collapsing at the top. Po was happier than he had been in a long time, though he felt something was still missing. If he would have heard the conversation Viper and Crane had earlier he probably would have agreed. Practically falling asleep in the hot spring Po kept a smile on his face deeply grateful to be relaxing with two of the Furious Five.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning this chapter contains some material that may be a bit inappropriate for some readers. Nothing extremely adult oriented or sexual, but you have been warned.

* * *

A gentle breeze blew by as Shifu sat beneath the cherry tree watching the blossoms waltz in the wind. It was one of the rare moments the old Master got to rest and he always played his flute during these times. Closing his eyes once again and placing his lips on the instrument he played a calming tune. The song happened to be one of his favorites, even though the song itself held some painful memories. He didn't care though, the melody always made him feel calm yet nostalgic. Enjoying his peace for a few moments his ears twitched and he grunted stopping his playing.

"I'm in no mood for a fight at the moment, so if you would please refrain from your attempt to attack me it would be greatly appreciated." Shifu spoke softly, yet loud enough to make his point heard.

He sat quietly for a few moments before he heard more shuffling behind him followed by footsteps he could tell belonged to Tigress.

"Not in the mood Master? I don't believe I have ever heard you refuse a friendly challenge. Is everything alright?" Tigress asked as she stood in front of the small red panda.

Shifu chuckled softly and smiled setting down his instrument and got to his feet.

"Everything is well Tigress. I suppose being at peace is making me enjoy my times of rest more than I used to. I've always felt I needed to be at the ready at every moment. I can't tell you how long it's been since I finally gotten a good nights sleep, and boy is sleep wonderful. With Tai Lung gone and the Valley at peace again I feel I can take it easy." Shifu smiled at his student hoping to get her to smile back.

Tigress didn't smile back however, in fact she glowered.

"Take it easy? What's happened to you Master? You've become almost as lazy as the panda! The Valley at peace or not you should not be getting soft! Tai Lung may be gone, but that doesn't mean we should take it easy! For all we know an even bigger threat could be on its way here!"

Though she didn't mean to be disrespectful, Tigress scolded her master for sounding so foolish. It was a shock to her that he would say such things as much as it was a shock for Shifu to be scolded, even insulted, by his student.

It also wasn't just her Master's choice of words either, it was his tone of voice. She could tell there was something troubling him, even if he tried to play off being at peace. Shifu was taken aback by her sudden outburst but decided not to reprimand her for being disrespectful. He stood quietly for a moment reflecting on what she said. Her words made perfect sense and the master felt incredibly foolish for being so blithe. For a moment he did not even believe those words came out of his mouth. Take it easy? He knew nothing was wrong with a little recreation, but he'd been taking advantage of it lately. Tigress was right even though they are at peace now doesn't mean something can't happen at any moment. With a sigh Shifu lowered his head and apologized to his student.

"Tigress, what you say is true. I have been negligent lately and I promise I will return to my normal routine by tomorrow morning. Can you blame me for enjoying my newly regained peace? It's been twenty years since I have been so at ease. Twenty years since I have been able to smile or laugh." Shifu looked up again with a kind smile on his face. "Thank you for setting me straight Tigress, sometimes even your Master needs a little kick in the pants."

Tigress smiled lightly at her Master and bowed. She still sensed a bit of distress in his voice, but chose not to bring it up just yet. She didn't feel that Shifu was lying about being at peace, but she didn't believe it the kind of peace the late Master Oogway foretold. Tigress also wondered if Shifu was truly aware of this and just trying not to worry her.

"You are welcome Master, but still please forgive my outburst. If you'd like I'll practice in the training room straight until dawn."

Shifu chuckled, "That seems more like a reward than a punishment for you Tigress. Though I do have a favor to ask of you. It's about Po. You may still think of him as lazy and insolent, but he's accomplished great things. I've been meaning on sending you two on a mission."

Tigress' eyes lit up as she heard the word, mission. "A mission master? It's been so long since you've sent me on one. What is it and what does Po have to do with it?"

Shifu placed his small paws behind his back and walked towards the setting sun. "I need you to go down and fetch Po's father, Mr. Ping. I've been meaning to speak with him for a while now."

Tigress' heart dropped immediately, this was the mission she was to take part of? It wasn't really a mission at all; it was nothing but an delivery service. Shifu noticed his student's sudden change of attitude and stopped at the edge of the gate.

"Do you think you are above performing my task Tigress?" The red panda rebuked.

She immediately bowed in apology and frowned. "No of course not master! It's just that you said it was a mission, not an errand."

Shifu smiled as his back was still turned at her. Turning swiftly and holding his head up high he continued to scold his student. "Mission. Errand. Same thing my young student, but you've shown enough disrespect for one day I will not tolerate anymore! You and Po will go fetch Mr. Ping tomorrow morning and that is final. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master! I am sorry for my impertinence please forgive me. As a lowly student I will do whatever it is you ask of me. I don't know what's come over me this evening, but it will not happen again." Tigress remained in her bow and gulped slightly.

She hoped Shifu would not come over and whack her with is flute, she always felt that was one of the more humiliating ways to be punished.

Shifu smiled again and nodded to his student accepting her apology. "You are forgiven, but why don't you take it easy for the rest of the night. I can smell your sweat from here; you've practiced enough for today. Go and soak in the hot springs for a while and inform Po while you're there. I am sure the three of them are still there. That is an order. Goodnight Tigress."

Tigress winced at the words; take it easy, that spewed from her master's mouth yet again. Though she obeyed and watched as Master Shifu made is way into the Jade Palace. Standing up after bowing for so long she sighed and looked in the direction of the hot springs. She wondered who was there with Po, since Shifu had mentioned three. In no mood to get involved with whatever ruckus the panda was probably getting into, she decided against going to the hot springs. Instead she'd enjoy a bath without anyone to bother her.

By the time she settled into the wooden tub the sun had set and the moon had risen its highest. She pondered about things for a while, knowing full well that she disregarded a direct order from Shifu. She has always been an obedient student and would almost never go against her masters orders. This was one of those rare times however. Relaxing in the steaming water she dropped her guard and allowed herself to drift off into a short slumber. She would respect the master's orders to take it easy and relax, since it's been a while for her too.

"Wake up kitten…"

Tigress opened up her eyes as she heard a voice.

"I hope I am not disturbing you at a bad time. Mind if I stay and watch?" The voice whispered.

In a flash Tigress was out of the water and had a towel around her body as she stood in fighting stance.

"Who's there?" She growled looking at her surroundings in attempt to locate the person behind the voice.

"Over here darling…"

Quickly turning in the direction she heard the voice she let out a vicious kick into the air.

"Where are you?! Show yourself coward!" Tigress yelled at the shadow that was teasing her.

She heard the mysterious voice laugh and tried to trace it's location with her ears, but it seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Coward? I'm just a little shy that's all. Would you have preferred I watched you in silence?"

Tigress grunted, "Not only are you a coward, but you're also a pervert."

"Now that is no way to talk to an old guardian. I'm I going to have to give you a spanking?" Sniggered the voice.

Growing more irritated by the minute at his snide attitude Tigress bared her teeth and hissed. "An old guardian you say? Why don't you show yourself so I can remember who you are?"

With another quiet laugh the voice became louder. As if the ghost it belonged to was coming closer to her. "I'm afraid I am not able to show myself to you tonight. Though you can't see me, you'll be able to feel me."

Tigress felt the breath of this apparent ghost blow against her whiskers. She also felt a touch along her arm that made the fur on the back of her neck stand up. Her breathing was becoming more erratic. Cautiously scanning her eyes all around the bathhouse, she was becoming frightened.

"Don't be scared precious, I promise not to hurt you…much."

Again the voice seemed to be coming from every corner. In a fit of frustration Tigress let out an angry growl and commenced to tear apart the bathhouse. Determined to find the culprit she tore through walls, ripped up wooden tubs, destroying everything she could get her paws on.

With another lurid growl she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Coward! I'm going to rip you open when I get my claws on you!"

"Hey." The voice whispered right behind her.

Tigress jumped forward and turned her claws at the ready. Again the voice that was behind her wasn't there. She was about to shout out again when suddenly a pair of strong paws gripped around her neck and torso. Stunned, Tigress did not move it was almost as if she were frozen.

"I've been looking for you. Who'd have thought you'd run off and become a member of the infamous Furious Five? I would never have guessed. I suppose it was destiny that helped me discover your whereabouts. With that fool Tai Lung causing such pandemonium it wasn't long before the news of his defeat came traveling down village to village. At first they were all about some silly obese panda, but it wasn't until I heard about the members of the Furious Five that peaked my interest. You'd be amazed how accurate these stories remain as they filter down to even the tiniest of villages. I still remember the day I over heard the story about you. A member of the Furious Five, a female tiger called Tigress. The description of you was near perfect. Eyes of fire, limbs of grace…" The male behind the voice trailed his claws along her stomach and up to her chest. Tigress couldn't help but breathe intensely and shudder in anxiety. Try as she might she just couldn't move a muscle.

"Please…" She managed to choke out pathetically.

With an evil grunt and seductive lick of his tongue along the back of her neck he spoke deeply into her ear.

"Also a chest that bears a familiar mark!" He roared ripping off her towel to reveal a Chinese hieroglyphic scarred into her flesh. "You've got some peeping toms here in this village dear!" The mysterious shadow laughed.

"I'll kill you! Let go of me!" Tigress hollered trying again desperately to free herself from his grip. Though her body still betrayed her and remained stiff.

"Shh, shh, shh calm down sweety. The more you try to struggle the angrier I get!" He consoled, stabbing his claws into her lower abdomen. Tigress let out a pained roar feeling blood drip down her legs and on to the floor.

"My claws can go lower if need be." He threatened moving his paw even lower, but stopping short.

Tigress whimpered pathetically and ceased her useless struggling.

"Good girl." He pet her gently and purred in her ear. His voice was rather calming despite his crude tongue. He sounded like a gentleman, but it was too bad he did not act like one.

"I still don't know who you are…" Tigress whispered trying not to stutter her voice.

"I see you have forgotten who I am apparently. Has it been that long since you heard my voice? Felt my touch? Or have you just blocked that memory out of your mind? That past will never die my love, no matter how hard you try to forget it. Even with this mark on your chest you still can't remember your birth place? Well you were just a suckling since I last saw you. How you managed to escape has been a mystery to me all these years. Someone so young able to outwit my guards and leave my facility. How about your parents, your family? Do you remember them?"

This was all too confusing for Tigress; she had no clue what he was talking about. The earliest memories she could remember were her days at the orphanage. Everything before that was blank. It was the first time she has even thought about her parents or even her family. She had no idea who they were.

"So you really can't remember. Well here I am to slap you back into reality. You see your parents were criminals. You were born in my prison facility and given the mark of a criminal like your parents. In a desperate attempt to save you from a life in prison your parents foolishly tried to escape. They put up a great challenge, but they were no match for me. I took you from your mother's arms as she lay dying in a pool of her own blood. I had expertly speared her through her neck; my aim is quite amazing actually. With you in my arms I turned to your father, who looked pathetic there lying on the floor missing a beloved leg. I decided to keep him alive, but I made him a vow. I vowed that I would raise you as my own. I would love you, cherish you, and take care of you as you grew. Then before your fifth birthday I would kill you. And not just kill you; I would make you suffer until your last breath. Your dear father would be present for the show of course, and then after I was through with you I could finally be rid of him. If I would have known how beautiful you would become as you got older I might have just made you my concubine instead."

As he told his story his claws have made their way down between her legs. She didn't like his fingers going any lower even if they were still, angry tears flowing from her eyes, she listened to his story intently. Though that part of her mind was blocked, she felt he spoke the truth.

"Now you might think why go through so much trouble. It was all in the past and you lived a life of honor rather than a life of crime. That you've paid for your parents, your families, mistakes. Well let me tell you something Tigress. Your family's debt will only be paid with your death!" With that he dug his claws into her sensitive flesh. Tigress let out a blood curdling scream that was muffled by a large paw.

"I have a vow to keep, even if your fifth birthday past years ago. These villagers here may think you are respectable and mighty, but I know where more villagers live that would love to see you hang. I shall have my revenge and you shall die slowly in my hands." A sinister laugh filled the area as Tigress stood still gritting her teeth trying to tolerate the pain. Getting stabbed by sharp claws in such a sensitive area was not a pain she was used to. Tigress growled the best she could and closed her eyes.

"If what you say is true then allow me to show everyone else who I am. Despite coming from a treacherous family I am sure the years that have passed have softened the hearts of these so called villagers. Let them get to know who I am and let them decided if they still want to see me hang. I am innocent of the crimes of my family and your revenge, your murder, on me won't be taken lightly and you will be imprisoned or even hung yourself."

The shadow tightened his grip on her and chuckled. "Don't worry precious; you will get your chance to appear in front of the people. I have no interest in killing you at this moment. I have to take you down a few notches first. Besides I haven't the power to kill you in this state even if I wanted to, unfortunately. Since I have finally found you, after so long, I can bring you back to where you belong. Now my dear I will be returning a few days from now, I will not say exactly when. You'll get to see me in the flesh and I will have an army of officers with me as well.

Consider it your judgment day. If worse comes to worse I will take you be force. Though I doubt I will have any problems apprehending you. If you still feel the need to prove yourself as an honorable member of society then so be it. If for some reason you are pardoned by the people then I will have no choice but to set you free."

Tigress opened her eyes again as he gave her his warning. She was also a tad confused, what state was he in now if he wasn't here in the flesh? The grip on her body became weak and she felt movement come back into her body slowly.

"Oh damn, I suppose it is time for me to go. I wish I could stay and chat longer sweet heart. I'll see you in a couple of days…" At the end of his sentence the grip on Tigress faded completely and she fell to the floor. His last words to hear sounded so loving and kind; it was almost as if he was really sad to be departing.

Tigress shivered and felt cold after she fell to the floor. She also felt wet, as if she never left the tub. As she opened her eyes she let out a gasp. She was indeed still in the tub and the water had gotten cold. In a slight panic she hopped out of the tub and inspected herself. There were no wounds on her body, no blood, and no signs of stiff muscle joints. Looking at her surroundings again she shuddered as the night air blew against her wet body. It couldn't have been a dream, it was all too real. No dream, or nightmare, had ever seemed so real before. She felt so violated knowing her mind had been tampered with so easily. She knew of no one who had the power to come into another's mind or dreams. Just the thought of such evil magic made her sick to her stomach. That's what it had to have been, magic. There was no other explanation; she's heard of the use of magic before. Magic, however had been outlawed for many years, with the exception of petty magic (illusions and simple mind tricks). She never saw actual magic being used before now nor did she ever want to again. With a heavy sigh Tigress shook her head and told herself it was just a silly dream. No one had the power to perform such a trick, at least she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Achoo!" Sneezed Tigress as she got up in the morning. Falling asleep in the tub left her with a slight cold, but she could handle it. The night's previous events still lingered in her mind, but she tried hard not to think about it. Looking out her window she noticed the sun was just about to rise over the horizon. Knowing Master Shifu would be down any minute she got up and quickly got dressed. She looked down at her chest as she buttoned up her shirt. The scar that had been there for as long as she could remember looked nothing like a Chinese Character. It was just a scar baring no significance. She traced a claw along the flesh that showed. Could it have once been a symbol she thought?

"Tigress!" A strict, yet familiar, voice called from outside her room.

Startled, Tigress finished buttoning up her shirt and immediately shot out of her room.

"Master!" She acknowledged as she stood in front of the cross red panda.

Shifu huffed and held his head up high as he spoke to his student. "Where is your mind this morning? Even the panda reported immediately after my morning announcement. Are you still pouting over yesterday and feel you can continue to test my patience?" He whacked her thigh briskly with his thin staff once.

Tigress did her best not to wince, but she did gulp slightly.

"Forgive me master!" She bowed in respect. "My mind was elsewhere this morning. If I may be so bold to decline your errand…I mean mission, to retrieve Mr. Ping, for a day of heavy meditation instead? I feel I am in dire need of it presently."

"If you would not have disobeyed my orders yesterday Tigress and went to see Po then maybe I would have approved your request. However since you felt it not necessary to listen to orders then I am afraid that you will still be needed to complete my task. Then you will have one thousand laps up and down the Palace's steps once you return. Is that clear?" Shifu instructed his student sternly.

Tigress couldn't help but sigh as her master made her go through with his mission with an added bonus at the end.

"Yes Master, I understand." She replied despondently, still in her bowing position.

"I certainly hope so for your sake Tigress! I allowed you to set me straight yesterday evening for acting too leisurely lately, though you showed sassiness doing so I let it pass. If I knew you'd take advantage of my lenience I would have punished you right then and there. When I tell you to do something you will do it! I will not be disrespected by you anymore!"

Shifu was laying it on thick, scolding his student more than he normally would. He felt he needed to be strict with her though, since this wasn't the first time she's disrespected him by not following orders.

The others tried there best not to look shocked at what was happening. It was rare that Tigress ever been late during roll call, in fact they weren't sure if she's ever reported late. To hear that she got cheeky with Master Shifu previously was also a shock. It was clear that she was not herself this morning, and they secretly wished Master Shifu would grant her wish to meditate. They also wondered what happened to Master Shifu's happy-go-lucky attitude. It was kind of a bummer that it was gone, that meant no more slacking off for them either. It remained quiet for a while as Tigress glumly remained in her bow with Master Shifu glaring at her like an angry and disappointed father. Po gulped a bit and wondered if he should speak up or not. He certainly did not want any of what Tigress was getting.

"Uh Master Shifu? With all do respect, don't you think you're being a little hard on her?" Po stammered as she spoke, laughing nervously a bit as well. Shifu tried his best to ignore the panda for now.

"I mean it's clear that she is not herself this morning. It's probably that time of the month…if you know what I mean heh, heh." Po looked around to see if his comment got any giggles, which it didn't. Feeling stupid Po continued, "I am ok with retrieving my father on my own."

Shifu's eye twitched as the panda continued wishing Po would have known better to keep silent.

"It's no big deal; I don't see why two of us are needed…" Po reasoned, but was promptly cut off by Shifu.

"Silence! I will not have any outbursts from any of you!" Shifu yelled, pointing his staff at the panda followed by the remaining Furious Five.

Po swallowed, "Well…it wasn't really an out…OW!" Po shook his hefty paw and licked it gently in hope to dull the sharp pain. Shifu was quick to swat his staff swiftly on his mouthy, fat student's paw. Whimpering, Po decided to stay quiet and let Master Shifu finish his business.

"I am sending you and Tigress for a reason." Shifu walked along the corridor with his staff held firmly behind him. "Is there anything else that needs to be said?" The red panda looked at each of his students indignantly. They all shook their heads and continued to look forward. "Good. Now I want everyone except Tigress and Po report to the training room immediately. As for you two, I do not want to see you back here until noon, is that clear?"

"Yes Master." Po and Tigress said in unison. Shifu nodded and departed. Tigress stood up and looked over at Po who was still nursing his paw.

"How is it?" Tigress asked as she rubbed the sore spot on her thigh.

"Oh it's alright, just stings a bit." Po tried his best to laugh it off. "Master Shifu seems to really be in a bad mood today. I guess we'd better get a move on. I know we have until noon, but I am not about to lollygag."

Tigress nodded and followed Po out of their bedroom chambers. Stepping out into the cool morning air helped her shake off her grogginess and wake up some more.

She took a deep breath of the sweet air and stretched her muscles as she walked. The two walked slowly down the steps of the Jade Palace knowing they had plenty of time to kill before they had to return. After getting to the half way point Tigress wondered why Po was being so quiet. It certainly was not like him.

"I'm surprised you've managed to keep your mouth shut for this long. Is there something wrong?" Tigress asked, though kept her eyes from looking at Po.

Po looked over at Tigress and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I figured you didn't want to be disturbed. I mean yeah I really would like to talk and stuff, but I don't want to upset you anymore than you already might be."

She smiled calmly and shook her head. "Actually it would be nice if you did speak Master Po. I need someone to help keep my mind off things."

"Whoa, hey remember what I said about calling me Master? When I feel I am ready to be called such a thing I will let you know. You can still call me the Dragon Warrior though, if you want. Just because it sounds so freaking awesome! Yeah! Po the Dragon Warrior." Po amused himself balling up his fists to let out a few jabs.

Despite being the Dragon Warrior Po felt he has yet earned his status as a Master. Of course everyone begs to differ, well almost everyone. He defeated one of the most feared villains anyone in the Valley of Peace ever knew. He became a skilled Kung Fu warrior as well. Still ever since that fateful day defeating Tai Lung, Po found himself once again being a complete mess. His skills have gotten better, but he couldn't beat Master Shifu let alone anyone in a scuffle these days. That was most peculiar to say the least. How could the same person who totally dominated Tai Lung, lack the skills to defeat those who couldn't even overpower said villain?

"I still don't understand why you gave up your status in the Jade Palace. As the Dragon Warrior you are above the Furious Five. You very well deserve to be called Master. You even gave Master Shifu permission, to say the least, to treat you as he would us." Tigress couldn't help but sound a little annoyed. She would have loved to be in Po's position and she detested the fact that he gave that position up. She also found it dim-witted for Po not wanting to be called Master, but Dragon Warrior just because it sounded cool. Still she tried her best not to rebuke the panda too much at the moment. Although she didn't exactly have a friendship with Po, she didn't feel the need to be so coarse with him all the time. Po pondered silently for a while scratching his belly unconsciously. Clearing his throat he again looked at the female tiger next to him. She still kept her gaze forward, but Po didn't mind too much.

"Yeah I understand that, but come on. Ever since I beat Tai Lung my Kung Fu skills seemed to have gotten worse. I am sure you've noticed during our sparring sessions. I rarely win against any of you guys. You'd think that the dude who kicked snow leopard butt would be able to hold his own against the Furious Five. Not that I am belittling you guys in the slightest. I felt so empowered at the time; it was like some strange phenomenon. Like the planets aligned that day giving me special strength or something. I was filled with Dragon Warrior spirit! That's gone now, and I am just a mere student of Master Shifu's again. Or at least that is how I feel. Maybe being the Dragon Warrior was a one time thing ya know? Sometimes I even wonder if I still belong at the Jade Palace." Po spoke quietly as they continued to walk down the steps, though his steps became slower.

Tigress exhaled and looked down slowing down her steps as well to stay next to the frustrated panda. "If you feel that your only purpose was to defeat Tai Lung then you are wrong. I doubt your significance to this valley was just a one time event. The Dragon Warrior will always have a home at the Jade Palace and will be needed again. I can't say I know why you aren't exactly in the same league you were during your battle with Tai Lung, but don't give up on yourself. Stop second guessing yourself, it only causes unnecessary distraction. When the time comes you will be renewed as the Dragon Warrior, and filled with that power once more. I am sure the planets will have to align again sometime in the future." Tigress joked, getting Po to smile.

"Why not discuss your feelings with Master Shifu? I am sure he will be able to give you insight on your problem better than I can."

Po sighed and bit his lip. He did want to discuss this matter with Shifu, but he's been putting it off. Tigress did make him feel better though, yet he couldn't help but wonder why she was being so nice. It wasn't like her to be so conversational let alone be so open to give encouragement.

"You're right; I have wanted to talk with him for a while now. I am actually surprised he hasn't said anything either. I thought for sure he would have been just as puzzled as I am."

"Well he hasn't been himself lately. Though it seems he's back to his old routine today. Perhaps it was a mistake to chew him out like I did." Tigress mused chuckling lightly.

Po looked over at her and smiled. "So what did happen between you two yesterday? He seemed mighty peeved at you this morning. You must have done something wrong. Why were you late anyway?"

Tigress just growled good-naturedly and responded. "It's nothing really. I just told him he'd been slacking off too much, and that it wasn't good for him. I might have been a little harsh, but I felt he needed a wake up call. As for your last question I am going to have to decline answering."

"Oh so that's why he's back to being a pain in the butt again eh? I hope he is just laying it on thick to teach you, us I should say, a lesson. An angry Shifu is an unpleasant Shifu and I don't like that one bit." Po licked at his paw again, remembering earlier that morning.

Even though he was curious to know what kept Tigress from reporting immediately like she normally would, he decided to let it go for now.

"Yes, sorry that was my fault. I will have to apologize to him again after I do my laps." Tigress sighed not liking the idea of one thousand laps up and down the Palace's steps.

Po frowned, even for her that was a terrible punishment. "I am sure someone like you could get that done pretty quick huh?"

Tigress smiled at the friendly thought finally looking over at the kindhearted panda. "Much faster than you I am sure of that."

They shared a laugh as they finally made it down to the last steps.

Back at the Palace's training room Shifu lined up his students that stayed behind. He walked back and forth silently for a long while making his student anxious. Mantis and Monkey squirmed in place as they were getting tired of just standing around. Viper and Crane however found it easier to stay still and await their Master's orders.

"Be still!" Shifu chastised Mantis and Monkey for becoming restless.

They stopped squirming impatiently immediately and became as stiff as statues. After a while Shifu stopped mid way through his walk and turned to face his students.

"It is obvious that we've been taking things a little too lightly as of late. It is not like you two to be so fidgety." He aimed his staff at Mantis and Monkey who both flinched. "It's certainly not like you Viper and Crane to neglect your training for the past few days. Don't think I haven't noticed you two sneaking off to the hot springs lately. It would be unfair of me, however, to reprove your actions when even I have been inattentive. Surely I am more at fault here and I apologize for my actions. We've all been taking it a little too easy and we need to get back on track. It's not good to get so distracted so easily. Just because we are at peace again doesn't mean we will always be. I hope I don't sound too pessimistic."

Mantis bowed and wished to speak, which Shifu granted. "Forgive me if I sound brash Master, but why be so hard on Tigress? You seem to be forgiving to all of us, yet you punished Tigress firmly. She was the one who brought this whole mess to your attention in the first place."

Viper nodded in agreement and had to speak up too. "I feel the same Master. Even if Tigress snapped at you for not seeing how things were going she still helped you see the light. She helped all of us see the light to what we were becoming."

Shifu meditated for a moment as he took in their thoughts.

"It goes beyond that my students. I am not just punishing Tigress for her actions last night, but for her repeated actions. She is a wonderful pupil, but she has a problem with obeying orders. Sometimes her actions against my orders inspire you to join her, need I remind you about the time you went after Tai Lung? I need her to stop doing so. It may seem harmless now, but who knows what will happen if she feels she can get away with disobeying me all the time."

Crane frilled his feathers, he didn't like what Master Shifu was suggesting. "Tigress may disobey you from time to time, but she will never go wayward. She loves you! She loves all of us! She's only doing what she feels is best for everyone, even if it sometimes involves a little disobedience."

"Don't you think I want to believe that? I know she loves us, but things can go wrong like they did before!" Shifu shouted gripping his staff firmly.

"Get your mind off Tai Lung Master! He's dead! I thought Po defeating him would bring your inner peace?" Crane retorted, although his voice sounded more desperate than angry.

"I have felt inner peace my child. I have, but something has been bothering me lately." Shifu's angry tone dropped to a more somber one.

"It has to do with Tigress then Master?" Monkey finally spoke up. He was never one to get involved in arguments. "Did you have a premonition?"

They all looked at Shifu intently. If he did have a premonition about her they wanted to know. Shifu sighed deeply and sat down placing his staff next to him.

"I am not completely sure to be perfectly honest. It's not clear to me, but I feel something will happen with Tigress in the future. It's not good I can sense that much. I just wish that vision would become clearer to me! I would hate for Tigress to betray us all!" Shifu wasn't at all happy about what he hazily foresaw.

"Maybe you're thinking too much about it Master? Why would it have to be Tigress betraying us? Aren't there less drastic things that could happen? Not that anything should happen at all, but if you're saying it is then we need to be clear on what it is. Please don't go assuming the worse." Mantis tried his best to reason with Shifu, but even he was thinking the worst.

"It's not that I want to assume the worse. I just feel that whatever is going to happen is not going to be easy to handle. I don't know whether I should protect her, or reprimand her. Its times like these I wish Master Oogway were still alive." Shifu kept his head low, rubbing his fingers over his temples. "I feel if I show her too much affection it will only blow up in my face. Or if I just punish her for every little thing then I'll just drive her away. I know I am just thinking about what happened with Tai Lung, but I can't help it. I promise you though that I will get to the bottom of this even if it takes non stop meditation. I will make this vision clear."


	5. Chapter 5

Down in the valley Tigress and Po entered Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. The shop looked the same as it did before Po moved up to the Jade Palace, even after Tai Lung's visit. Mr. Ping did a good job to do any necessary repairs to get the shop looking as good as new.

"Po my son! Long time no see! You should come down more often! It's so good to see you my boy. My, my look how strong you look!" The overexcited goose ran to his son and gave him a big hug.

Po smiled and hugged his father in return. "Come on dad it's only been a few weeks."

"A few weeks, a few years what's the difference? Oh I see you brought your friend Tigra." ("Tigress." She corrected.) "Oh yes Tigress, how could I forget. She's very beautiful Po, nice catch." Mr. Ping commended giving his son a fatherly punch on the shoulder.

"Dad!" Po blushed and swallowed, "She's just a friend." Laughing nervously Po looked down and over at Tigress who seemed not to be too annoyed.

Po's father looked a bit confused as he gazed at his son merrily. "Just a friend you say? Then how come in your letter…"

"Ok! How about fetching us some noodles dad? We've had a long walk and we missed out on breakfast. In fact I'll help ya out." Po interrupted his father before he could say more escorting him to the kitchen. "You can have a seat at a table Tigress, or if you want you can go up to my old room and chill." With that they disappeared into the kitchen.

Tigress smirked and looked around the quaint little noodle shop. Even though it was usually busy, it was completely empty at the moment. She wondered if Mr. Ping closed shop for a while since he probably knew he'd be going up to the Jade Palace today. She decided to go up to Po's room, just to see what it was like. He hasn't gotten the chance to bring his belongings to the Palace yet, so it was just as he left it. As she headed up the stairs she could smell the broth boiling in the pot and the noodles cooking away. It smelled simply divine and she wondered why Po hadn't cooked supper in a while. She was surprised she even missed it. With a grumbling stomach Tigress entered Po's small bedroom. A chuckle escaped her muzzle as she looked at his belongings. It was like a child's room, posters filling the walls, drawings scribbled here and there, and action figures lining up on the window. She walked over to Po's prized collection and got a closer look.

"Wow it really is life-size, just like Po said." She observed as she tapped the wooden figure of Mantis. She huffed as she saw her action figure picking it up to inspect it. "Looks nothing like me."

Dissatisfied with her likeness in toy form she placed the figure back down and sat on the bed. After a short while she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"So how do you like my pad? Pretty cool huh?" Po boasted as he entered his room, two bowls of noodle soup in his paws.

Tigress scanned the surroundings again before she replied. "If you're a twelve year old boy, then maybe."

"You think?" He looked around his room and smiled, he thought it was impressive. "Well I think it's pretty cool, I mean I know a ton of people who would be so jealous." Po replied handing her a bowl of soup. "Did you see the action figures?"

"Yes I saw them, though they could have done a better job with me. I look too stiff." Tigress joshed.

"Yeah well…wait until they come out…with mine. It's going to be…so awesome!" Po attempted to speak despite his mouth being full of noodles. Tigress laughed lightly and ate quietly, unlike Po who slurped and gulped away.

"Come on Tigress, you got'ta do it right! Slurping is an important technique of noodle ingestion, that's how you get the entire flavor." Po extenuated by slurping up some more noodles. "That or it is just a fun thing to do."

"I think I'll pass." Tigress declined nicely, though the disappointed look on Po's face got to her.

He looked at her sadly with his bottom lip quivering as if he were about to cry. It was all an exaggeration of course. "Alright, if it will stop you from acting like such a baby."

Much to Po's delight she slurped up those noodles like a pro.

"You see how much better it is?" Po stated going in for another mouth full only to find his bowl empty. "Aw man." He whined turning his bowl upside down to shake it confirming even more that it was indeed empty.

"I am sure there is plenty more where that came from." Tigress informed her glum companion.

"True, I'll get some before we head out. For, y'know a snack for the road." Po made it sound like they were traveling a far distance.

"Is your father getting his things together?" Tigress asked as she finished off her noodle soup.

"Yeah, I told him it be best if he stayed the night. Knowing my father he'll pack way more than he actually needs heh." Po snorted as he took as seat on the floor. Tigress nodded and sat patiently.

Not liking the quiet too much Po just whistled halfheartedly, that or he was just a terrible whistler. Tigress decided to entertain herself since she was getting bored.

"So, what was this letter your father was talking about?" She asked curiously.

Po sat up straight from his slump and blushed again. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but all that come out were squeaks and grunts. Tigress crossed her arms and looked at Po with a raised eye brow.

Po gulped loudly and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Well you see I did kind of mention you in my letter."

He didn't know how to continue, he didn't want to risk upsetting her. She actually seemed to be lightening up today and he didn't want to ruin that. Fiddling with his fingers he looked at her nervously.

"So you told him I was your girlfriend, didn't you?" Tigress figured that was what Po had written.

"Well not exactly…I mean I suppose…I did kinda say…I don't know…" Po frowned as he looked at her.

It was such a stupid thing to do, even if he wrote it down as a silly joke in the first place. "Are you mad at me? Cause if you are I will completely understand. I didn't mean it to be factual; it was just a stupid joke."

Tigress thought about it for a bit. Sure she was annoyed that he did it, but no harm was done.

"As long as you don't go telling others this then I'll let it pass. I will say that I am flattered though." Tigress turned her gaze out the window.

Po breathed a sigh of relief and watched her as she looked out the window.

"Wow she was flattered," Po thought, "I wonder what that means for me?" Blushing still as he thought over silly things he heard his father calling from downstairs.

"Po! Can you hear me? I am sorry to tell you that I have to run a little errand before we head off. Is that ok with you two?"

Po rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Sure dad, just don't take too long! We have to be at the Palace by noon!"

Mr. Ping laughed and nodded, even though he couldn't be seen. "Then I have plenty of time. You two stay out of trouble while I am gone! See you in a little bit!" He soon exited his shop and went about his business.

Tigress sighed in annoyance, how much longer did she have to wait? She knew not to be back before noon, but she didn't like to sit around and do nothing. Po sat on the floor and smacked his lips in hopes to keep himself entertained. Not to mention he was a bit nervous to be alone with Tigress in his bedroom. As his lip smacking continued Tigress grew even more irritated.

"Must you do that?" She roared getting tired of the noise. Po just slumped over and apologized quietly. About to go back to her gaze of the outside a burst of pain hit her groin like a thousand stabbing needles. With an anguished grunt she lurched forward and gripped Po's bed sheets.

"Tigress!" Po came to her aid without delay. "Are you ok? What happened?" Po was starting to panic and Tigress didn't want him to make a big deal out of this.

"I am fine Po. Just an old wound acting up, the pain will subside before long. No need to worry." She tried her best to hide the pain in her voice. Po looked at her worriedly he didn't exactly believe it was just an old wound acting up. He could see her breathing was tenser and sweat was forming on her forehead. He decided to give Tigress some space hoping she would recover shortly.

Soon, just as Tigress said, the pain in her groin subsided and she was able to breath normally again. She looked over at Po who still had a scared expression on his face.

"Calm down Po, don't make this any bigger than it really is. It was just a short burst of pain, nothing more. It's over now." She spoke softly trying to console the worried panda.

"If you say so. It looked like it must have really hurt." Po replied with concern.

"It was just so sudden; I didn't have time to prepare for it. Like I said, it's just an old wound reminding me it's still there." Her heart pumped quickly as she sat recovering from such pain. The shot of pain indeed reminded her of last night, perhaps it was meant to do that. It certainly helped her realize that yesterday was definitely not just a dream. That damn ghost, or whatever he was, must still have a bind on her. She could tell the pain was inflicted without any breakage to the skin, not that it helped her feel more at ease.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit?" Po suggested straightening out his pillows.

"That won't be necessary!" Tigress growled. She was not about to show any sign of infirmity after that episode.

"Alright…I was just trying to be of help." Po sounded a bit hurt, she didn't have to snap at him like that. Feeling a little guilty Tigress smiled at Po and decided to lie down. Po felt better as she rested on his bed taking a seat on the floor next to her. Looking at the ceiling, which she noticed had a lot of small holes in it, she decided to ask why.

"Those holes in the ceiling, why are they there?" After she asked she immediately realized there were a bunch of small holes and cracks all over his walls.

"Oh those, well I would sometimes play with my throwing stars a bit too much heh. It helped pass the time when I was bored or on sleepless nights."

"You never hurt yourself? Seems pretty dangerous to me for someone like you, or at least before I came know you, to be tossing sharp objects above him."

"Not as often as you think. I was pretty good with that weapon. Though I can't say my dad was happy with my work, but he never punished me for it."

"Your father is a gentle soul, a bit eccentric, but gentle. I can't imagine him tossing you over his knee." Tigress teased looking over at the panda who blushed lightly.

"I don't think he could even if he wanted to. I mean I out grew him pretty fast." Po laughed feeling pretty good right now. Getting to spend some quality time with Tigress was something he wanted to do for a while. "Yeah he's a good guy, I love him. What about your parents, what were they like?"

Not expecting to get asked such a question Tigress drew a blank. Sure it would have been easy enough to just say she had no memory of her parents, but again the recollection of yesterday came back to her. Thinking over what was said about her family as she took her time to give him an answer. She wasn't about to tell him that they might have been dangerous criminals however, so she went with the easy answer.

"I don't have any memory of my parent's. The farthest my memory goes back are my days at the orphanage. Before that is all blank, I can't even remember how I got there exactly. Don't feel sorry for me though, it's not like I didn't grow up without a parental figure in my life."

Po was a bit surprised that she had no memory of her parents, or anything that happened before she came to the Palace. He also reckoned that parental figure must have been Shifu, but he wasn't about to ask any further questions on that. Po became curious on another subject. He's always known her as Tigress, but what was her real name?

"I hope I am not getting too personal with my next question. I know becoming a member of the Furious Five you gave up your name to be called Tigress. What was, or is, your name if I may ask? Do you even know your birth name?"

Tigress sat up on the bed and was reluctant to answer. He brought up another thing she was jealous about, how he got to keep his name.

"I do know my birth name, but it's been many years since I have heard anyone say it. Not even I have muttered it since the day I was inducted into the Furious Five. We all were willing to drop our birth names for our titles representing our species."

Po listened intently and wondered why he was still able to be called his name, instead of just Panda like he was addressed when he first came to the Jade Palace.

"If you are wondering why you have the privilege to be called by your name still then I suppose it has to do with you being the Dragon Warrior." Tigress informed Po figuring he was pondering over that.

"It's all about our place in the Jade Palace, and even in the valley. The Furious Five are here to assist and protect the valley, in a sense we are even below the common villager. It's all about humility, which I wish I had more of."

Po took in her words as she went on even though it looked like he was daydreaming as he stared into her eyes. She looked over at him and glared wondering if he was even listening at all. Po caught sight of this and shook his paws in front of him.

"Don't worry Tigress; I was listening to every word you said. It's just that I am still a little star struck whenever I am with you. You were an idol to me for years and it's so surreal sitting here and hearing your words of wisdom first hand. Who would have thought Tigress, of all people, would be hanging out with me in my room! It's so flippin' awesome! If I weren't the Dragon Warrior no one would believe it."

"If you weren't the Dragon Warrior not even I would believe it, even though I am sitting here right now." As mean spirited as it sounded she didn't mean it. She sighed when seeing Po frown yet again from her choice of words. "I take that back Po. You are a kind person; I am pleased to have met you." It felt a little awkward for her to be so nice, but she felt she needed to be. Po had an air about him, it made her feel tranquil. When she wasn't around him it was easy to speak rudely of him, but it was a different story when she was actually with him. As strange as it was she didn't mind it, she needed to be a peace now more than ever.

Po's eyes sparkled as he heard those kind words. Tigress was actually happy to have met him?

"Wow…I am speechless." That was far from the truth however, in fact he wanted to jump up and down in excitement shouting out for joy. "I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I kinda always felt you didn't like me. Heh and everyone said you were just jealous of me. I was like, Nuh uh, no way, impossible."

Tigress couldn't help but laugh a little, was her jealousy that apparent. Well it obviously wasn't apparent enough to Po, but then again this is Po we're talking about.

"You were hard to get used to I'll admit that, and you sometimes annoy me with your antics. It's definitely something I am going to have to continue getting used to. I think I can handle it though, and as of being jealous of you no comment."

Po couldn't help but smile happily, even though she thought he was annoying at times. He now felt a glimmer of hope that a close friendship and bond could develop between them.

"Oh going back to your question earlier, my name is a secret. Perhaps I will tell you someday, when I feel you are worthy of knowing." Tigress closed her eyes after she spoke and lied back again.

"Ok." Po replied optimistically. He knew she wasn't putting him down by thinking he wasn't worthy of knowing her name yet. It had nothing to do with being the Dragon Warrior or a Master. He'd get to hear her name when their friendship finally blossomed, when he was worthy enough for Tigress to address him as friend. Po was happy he got to know her a little better even though he still had a million questions.

He wasn't going to bother her with them all right now, but eventually. His eyes never left Tigress as she rested on his bed and his smile never faded. Tigress could definitely feel eyes on her so she peered through her left eye and saw Po staring at her.

"You don't have to keep staring at me. It's kind of creepy." Tigress mumbled turning her back to him.

"Oh sorry." Po apologized and bopped himself in the head. "Way to go Po," he thought, "you get her on your good side for once and then you go and ruin it by creeping her out." Po got up clumsily and gathered the two empty bowls.

"I'm heading downstairs, did you need anything?" Po asked as he started descending the staircase. He waited for a brief while, but there was no answer.

"Great now she's ignoring me." He thought as continued his way down the stairs. She wasn't ignoring him however; she actually fell into a deep sleep.

At the bottom of the stairs Po made his way into the adjacent kitchen and placed a single bowl into the sink. He took his bowl and filled it with hot noodle soup, grabbing a few (more like a few dozen) bean buns as he made his way to the table. Taking a seat he began to stuff his face not even noticing his father enter the restaurant with a stranger.

"Still have that appetite I see." Mr. Ping chortled as he went over to the table his son was sitting.

"Dad, I didn't even see you come in!" Po gasped with a mouth full of bean buns. He looked over at the stranger his father brought in and tilted his head curiously. "Who's that?"

The new fellow was dressed in a black kimono. The length of it covered his feet and the sleeves were just as long covering his paws. He held his head down in respect, but it was clear that he was a fox of some sort and he definitely sprouted more than one tail. His platinum colored fur was something to be envied. Po couldn't see the color of his eyes, due to them being closed, but he could see that his eyes were outlined in a thick red marking. He also had a red marking on his lips, which curled at the tips to make it look like he was constantly smiling. Po sensed he had a mystifying aura about him, but thought nothing of it.

Mr. Ping turned to his new friend and pushed him closer to Po. "This is my new apprentice, Otsuki! He has a great passion for noodles! He was the errand I was talking about, I had to go and get him. I decided to bring him along with us to the Jade Palace."

The old goose then came close to Po and whispered into his ear, "He's from Japan." Why he chose to say that secretly was a mystery. The fox was indeed Japanese, but his home has been China for many years.

"Oh cool, it's good to see you found someone to help you out here in the restaurant. When did you meet him?" Po was glad his father found a suitable replacement for him. He didn't like the idea of his father running the restaurant alone. He also didn't like the fact that his father wanted to bring him to the Jade Palace, but he didn't want to argue.

"I met him yesterday. He came in and demanded a job; you should have seen his drive! I could tell he was serious about noodles. He even had the noodle dream!" Mr. Ping shouted in excitement.

Po was a little surprised to hear that, mainly because he was skeptical that the noodle dream even existed.

"Oh sorry for being so rude." Po stood up and offered a paw. "It's nice to meet you Otsuki. I am Po, but I am sure you knew that already."

The enigmatic fox accepted Po's offer and shook his paw. "It is nice to meet you as well Po. I hope we become better acquainted later on." His voice was very genteel which matched his personality well.

Although the new guy seemed nice Po couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by him.

"Yeah…same here." Po felt the grip on his paw become tighter, but it was soon let go. They stared quietly at each other for a while and it definitely started to become awkward.

"So is that like natural?" Po gestured to the red markings on the foxes eyes and muzzle. He would have rather stayed quiet, but the stillness in the room was becoming too much for him.

The foxes' eyes, which were a piercing yellow, widened at Po's observation. How did he see through his disguise?

"Perhaps." Otsuki answered simply, smirking at Po. Or at least it looked that way; it was kind of hard to tell.

"How curious." He said mentally staring at Po inquisitively. "What powers does this portly panda possess?

"They're nice; do you think I could pull something like that off?" Po asked as he tried to imagine what he'd look like with red facial markings.

"I couldn't say." Otsuki shrugged.

The fox felt he didn't need to worry about Po being able to see his true form. He could tell Po wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and wouldn't cause him any problems, as long as he kept him from talking about his true appearance.

Mr. Ping stood there watching the two become acquainted smiling happily like always. He took no note of what Po was referring to; his mind was probably on noodles. Glancing over to his sun dial he gasped and ran to the kitchen to gather his things. "Oh my! It half past eleven, we'd better get a move on. Where is Tigress?"

"Oh snap! It's already that time? I'll go get her, be back in a sec." Po ran up the stairs, but soon came back down again. "I almost forgot! Can you take some soup for me to go dad, please?"

"Yes, yes now go get your friend."

"Great! Thanks!" Po was back on his way upstairs to get Tigress.

Mr. Ping and Otsuki waited patiently by the entrance of the restaurant for the two to come down. It didn't take too long for Po and Tigress to rush down the stairs and go out the front door. Mr. Ping locked up shop and patted the door. "I'll be back soon don't worry." Picking up his bags be turned to the group and was ready to go.

"Here let me get those for you dad." Po offered to carry his father's things up to the Jade Palace which his father had no objection of. As they made their way to the vast set of steps to the Jade Palace Tigress couldn't help but notice the extra member to their party. She stared attentively at him even though his back was to her. Her perspective of him was much different than Po's. She didn't see the lustrous platinum fur, numerous tails, or red markings; he was just a regular fox in appearance. An arctic fox it seemed. His coat was a squeaky clean white and he had a normal fox tail. She was about to ask who he was, but Po chimed in.

"Tigress, I forgot, this is my dad's new noodle apprentice." Po introduced. "His name is…"

"Otsuki." He cut in, "It's an honor to meet you Master Tigress. I have heard so much about you." He bowed in respect.

Po felt a little aggravated; he certainly didn't get praised like that when they first met a little while ago.

Tigress bowed in return out of common courtesy. "It's nice to meet you Otsuki. I hope I don't sound rude, but why are you accompanying us?"

"I can answer that!" Mr. Ping announced. "As my new apprentice I feel he should accompany me on any of my trips. Besides don't think I won't be cooking a delicious meal for you guys tonight. It'll be nice to see him in action. You hear that m'boy? Your first day on the job and you get to help cook for the occupants of the Jade Palace. You should feel lucky, not everyone gets to go to the Palace."

"It'll be a privilege to prepare a meal for its honorable residents." Otsuki remarked with a smile.

"With all due respect Mr. Ping I don't feel it be appropriate for your apprentice to join us at the Palace." Tigress stated feeling that he wasn't in a position to enter the Palace walls. Shifu called for Mr. Ping and Mr. Ping only. She didn't think he'd like that fact that Po's father brought someone along, a complete stranger for that matter.

Mr. Ping was a little shocked to hear that. "I didn't think it would be a problem, I am sorry."

"Come on Tigress, there's no real harm done. I am sure Master Shifu wouldn't mind. A friend of my father's is a friend of mine. And surely a friend of mine is a friend of Shifu's." Po said, though Tigress was still wary.

"I can assure you Master Tigress that I will not cause any trouble. If you strongly prefer I stay behind however, then I shall. If it will please you. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable in any way or get you into trouble with your master. I am at your service as well as Mr. Ping's." Otsuki did his best to seem charming, which wasn't hard for him to pull off.

"I'll even take the heat if Master Shifu does become upset. If worse comes to worse Otsuki will just have to make his way back down these steps." Po added to the fox's statement, though he didn't know why. He was just about as apprehensive of Otsuki as Tigress was, but his charm seemed to cast a spell on him.

Tigress looked at the fox and huffed. "I suppose I can deal with your presence there if Master Shifu can. If he decides you can stay."

Otsuki smirked and bowed to her again, standing upright again as everyone started ascending the stairs. Watching them briefly, he turned to look back at the Valley. Smirking slyly he nodded once rather suspiciously before turning again to head up the stairs composedly. Shadows from behind the buildings began to stir after the fox gave them the nod. What they were about to do was unknown to all but the fox and his minions.


	6. Chapter 6

Shifu sat in his usual meditation spot and concentrated on his thoughts. He was a little discouraged that his renewed sense of inner peace was being disturbed so soon. He scorned himself for ignoring his vision for as long as he did, it was an unwise thing for him to do. The past couple of months have been wonderful and he hoped it wouldn't have to come to an end. The obscure vision replayed in his head over and over. He sensed trouble, he sensed despair, and he sensed…Tigress. That was all he was able to do, sense what his vision was since he could not see it. With a growl Shifu broke from his mediation and rubbed his temples.

"Dammit. Why can't I see clearly? How do I work on solving a problem when I don't even know what the problem is exactly? Am I purposely obscuring my vision?" He sighed. "Asking a million questions won't help me get anywhere."

Closing his eyes he began to meditate once again. First he concentrated on easing his mind before moving on to his vision.

"Focus. Focus. F…fo…focus." He chanted.

Once he felt his mind was settled he calmly thought back to his vision a piece at a time. At first there was total darkness, but from the darkness came what appeared to be yellow lights dancing around hypnotically in the distance. It was an odd vision Shifu thought, but he remained focused.

He seemed to be getting closer to the light and soon he could make out flames. The dancing lights, which did look rather majestic earlier, soon revealed itself as destructive fire. It was hard to see what the flames were engulfing so Shifu concentrated deeply to get a better picture. After a while it started to look like a village, a rather familiar village at that. It didn't take him too long to figure out it was the Valley of Peace, in turmoil again. Now he mediated even harder to see the cause of all of this. He knew Tigress had something to do with his vision now he wanted to know what exactly. The first figure he saw in his vision was not Tigress, but Po. He was fighting off someone bearing the Sword of Heroes, his opponent still indistinguishable. This however caused even more confusion because as soon as Po appeared the setting had changed. It was more of a dark and dreary place that chilled him to the bone. Shifu felt his vision was still unstable and he was not seeing things in order.

"Come on Shifu, focus! Concentrate!" He yelled to himself grunting angrily.

Flames covered his sight once again and all other sights were lost once again. There was no silence anymore, but the faint sounds of distress coming from the distance.

He heard screams of torment and fury and knew who they belonged to. "Tigress!" He called out in his vision.

The flames seemed to dissipate around him and he could now see Tigress. Every step he took toward her she seemed to be getting further and further away. Running as fast as he could, he never seemed to get closer to her.

"Tigress!" He yelled once again.

Finally he managed to get to her though she still seemed unreachable. He saw her hanging in the air with her arms and legs tied to rope that disappeared above her. She appeared to be sleeping and he body was ravaged.

"Tigress, it's me Shifu. Please answer me!" There was no response.

The red panda continued to look up at his suspended pupil. She remained still for a while before one of her arms moved slightly. "Tigress…" Shifu whispered as he watched her.

Slowly she was brought down to the ground, her limps still tied to the ropes. It looked like she was a marionette doll. Shifu approached her cautiously and called out her name once again. Her eyes opened and Shifu became startled. There was something different about her eyes for a moment, but they soon became familiar again. "Master. Please…help…" Tigress pleaded weakly.

"I am here for you Tigress." Shifu comforted but was disturbed by sinister laughter.

He had no idea where it was coming from, but as he became distracted Tigress lunged at him. She pinned him beneath her and held her claws up high ready to strike. This action baffled Shifu greatly and he was unable to defend himself.

"Tigress! Stop!" He howled.

His request fell on deaf ears as she struck him with great force. Shifu winced, but when he opened his eyes he was safe in his mediation quarters. Panting lightly he looked around him. His vision certainly became clear that time, and it seemed so life like.

"What a fool I am, how feeble of me to become frightened in a vision!" He scolded himself mentally. "I wasn't even able to unmask the whole thing. There are still plenty holes that need to be filled. Tigress…what's going on with you? I must know it is driving me insane! Are you going to betray me? No I mustn't assume the worse, since I am still missing pieces of the puzzle. Still I must be cautious and keep a keen eye on you. I don't even know when this vision is going to take place, can I even prevent it?"

With a sigh he placed his head in his paws and continued to deliberate mentally. "I feel I can have some sense of assurance that it wont be any time soon. In the vision Po used the Sword of Heroes skillfully. I am certain he knows nothing about how to wield that weapon. He'd cut himself to pieces before he managed cut anything else. I haven't even allowed him to touch it since he's been here. Damn I made myself so flustered I doubt I will be able to ease my mind any time soon. I must try though, I must." Shifu sat up straight and placed his paws beside him.

Getting back into mediation stance and tried desperately to settle his psyche. It took a great deal of time, but Shifu soon got his mind where he needed it to be. With an exhale he proceeded to conjure up his vision again. As he sat in deep meditation he was unaware

of the heavy footsteps approaching the door.

"Master Shifu, we've returned!" Po announced as he opened the door.

Shifu cringed heavily and his eyes shot open. He got to his feet and was at Po's belly like lightening.

"Insolence, how dare you disrupt me when I am mediating! I have told you time and time again never to do so!" Shifu growled at the idiotic panda.

Po flinched and whimpered, getting on his knees to beg for forgiveness. "Forgive me Master! I don't know what I was thinking!"

He genuinely felt stupid for barging in on Shifu like that. Everyone knew never to disturb Master Shifu while he was in the mediation quarters, unless it was a dire emergency. You think he would have learned his lesson by now, since it obviously wasn't the first time he interrupted his Master like this.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Panda! Has your brain vanished along with your power and skillfulness as the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu insulted, though he regretted saying it immediately afterwards.

Po gasped at the insult and grimaced. He felt his heart being torn out of his chest and stepped on. With a light sniffle he slowly got up and turned to leave. "I'm truly sorry to have bothered you…"

"Wait Po, forgive my harsh words. I did not mean them." Shifu apologized whole heartedly. "It just that I have not been myself lately. You know I would never say such a cruel thing and mean it. I am sorry; I had no right to say what I did."

Po stopped for a moment. Although Shifu's words hurt him deeply Po knew his Master really didn't mean what he said. Not that it hurt his feelings any less. He felt a small paw on his and opened his sad eyes to see Shifu smiling up at him. A pang of shame came over Shifu as he noticed Po's glistening eyes. Not a single tear dropped from Po's eyes, but Shifu knew he was truly hurt. He was proud that Po did his best to keep his emotions in check this time, since he was always telling him not to cry.

"Please accept my humble apology." Shifu bowed in respect, "Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled lightly and accepted the apology. "It's ok Master, it was my fault really. I know you didn't mean what you said. And I know I haven't been exactly Dragon Warrior material lately, but I am working hard to find out why. I'll make you proud of me again Master."

"I will always be proud of you Po, no matter what."

"But let's save the corny speech for later. I would like to have a chat with you Po, one on one, sometime this week." Shifu mentioned as he headed out the door. "It's safe to assume that you completed your simple task and brought your father here correct?"

"Yes Master, he's here…" Po seemed kind of hesitant to speak and Shifu noticed.

"Well if he is here in one piece than why so uneasy?" Shifu asked his student who smiled nervously.

Po didn't know why he felt nervous; perhaps he knew Shifu wasn't in the best of moods? Now he was regretting to take the blame on bringing an uninvited guest. What other mean things could he possibly say?

"You see my dad kind of brought some extra baggage." Po worded it as best he could without being so blunt.

Shifu looked at the panda in confusion. "His noodle cart?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, but noodles have something to do with it…in a way…" Po played with his fingers and knew Shifu's patience was wearing thin.

Shifu was becoming irritated and looked at Po frustratingly. "Just come out with it, I've no time for head games."

"He brought someone along." Po said in a speedy mumble.

Shifu perked his ears up. He heard what Po said just fine and he didn't like one bit.

"What do you mean he brought someone along? I've know I idea who this person is, and I certainly am not allowing a stranger into the Jade Palace." Shifu grumbled and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell him not to?"

"Tigress and I did discuss it with him, but he was being stubborn. He's my dad's new noodle apprentice so he wanted to bring him along. Why don't you meet the guy for yourself? He seems pretty nice." Po reasoned with Shifu hoping he'd keep his calm.

"Alright." Shifu didn't feel like arguing right now and he was definitely going to examine this new guy closely.

Po smiled in relief and gestured Shifu to follow him to the location of his father and Otsuki.

"They are in the training room right now, my dad wanted to say hi to everyone." Po informed.

"I see. May I ask where Tigress went?" Shifu asked looking in the direction of the palaces steps.

"She went to run those laps you told her to do. Um, don't you think a thousand is a bit too many?" Po was getting ready to guard himself in case Shifu didn't like his question.

Shifu chuckled at the panda and nodded. "Yes I do. Tell you what Po; I can head down to the training room on my own, why don't you catch up with Tigress."

Po whined softly and frowned, he knew he shouldn't have asked that question. Now he has to run a thousand laps.

"Calm down, I just want you to tell her she is off the hook. Also tell her that I wish to speak with her first thing in the morning." Shifu instructed Po.

Po sighed in relief. "Oh good at first I thought you were going to make me run a thousand laps as well heh."

"Well it wouldn't kill you…" Shifu began to say.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Po interrupted, always disliking when someone pointed out his weight. He knew he could lose a few pounds; he didn't need people telling him all the time.

Shifu smiled and continued on his way as Po went in the other direction.

Entering the training room Shifu saw Mr. Ping and the stranger watching the Furious Five train vigorously. He stood quietly at the door and watched the new comer. He looked like an ordinary fellow, but Shifu knew not to judge someone's outside appearance. Shifu noticed that the fox seemed to be aware of someone entering the training room. He watched as the fox's right ear shift knowing his entrance was heard followed by a sly glance in his direction. "He's quite observant." Shifu said mentally before making his presence known to everyone else.

"I see my students are showing off." Shifu said warmly as he approached Mr. Ping.

'Fushi it's good to see you again! Your students are very talented indeed; I should come see them in action more often." Mr. Ping exclaimed cheerfully bowing in respect to Master Shifu.

"Actually it's Shifu, but don't worry about it we all make mistakes. Thank you I am very proud of each of them. Who's your friend?" Shifu asked eyeing the fox. He tried not to look annoyed as he waited to be informed.

"This is my new noodle apprentice, Otsuki. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along." He smiled completely oblivious to Shifu's annoyance.

"Ah a new apprentice I see." Shifu turned his attention to Otsuki. "You must be very skilled in the kitchen."

Otsuki smirked and nodded. "So I have been told. I am sure Mr. Ping wouldn't take on a novice as his new apprentice. He obviously knows how to choose those with remarkable skill."

"If I learned anything in my many years, it's not to misjudge the willpower of a novice apprentice or student. They can become even more skilled than their master if they work hard enough." Shifu responded.

"Yes you are correct. Though my skills in the kitchen are great I still have a lot to learn. I am sure Mr. Ping will show me new and useful techniques during my apprenticeship." Otsuki had a completely different response, but he knew better than to get on Shifu's bad side.

"Perhaps I will get to see what you can do tonight?" Shifu asked knowing well enough that Mr. Ping was going to be preparing supper for them.

Otsuki grinned. "Yes Master Shifu, I promise not to disappoint." Bowing he laughed inwardly, "I'm in, piece of cake."

"I certainly hope not, I am saving my appetite for tonight." Shifu chuckled turning his attention back to Mr. Ping. "If you don't mind coming with me my friend, we have a lot to discuss before supper."  
"Oh yes, lot's to discuss. What will we be talking about anyway?" Mr. Ping wondered.

"We'll get to that, but first let's go some where we can talk in private." Shifu placed a paw on the goose's back and directed him towards the exit.

"What about Otsuki, should he just stay here and watch your students train?" Mr. Ping asked looking back at the fox.

Shifu pondered silently for a moment as Po and Tigress made their way into the training room.

"I think my students have trained enough for now. Why don't you all become acquainted with our guest? I am sure he would love to get to know each of you. Am I right Otsuki?" Shifu asked the quiet fox who sat patiently on a near by bench.

"Yes, it would be a pleasure to become better acquainted with everyone." Otsuki agreed to Shifu's suggestion. Getting back on his feet he padded over to the gang and stood beside them.

"Good, I hope you all have a pleasant chat." He said before turning his attention back to the goose. "So are you a fan of mahjong?" He led the noodle maker towards the door once more and shortly after Shifu and the goose were gone.

With Master Shifu and Mr. Ping out of sight everyone took a load off and stretched after their long training session.

Mantis scurried over to the tall fox and hopped up on Po's shoulder for a better look.

"So your name is Otsuki? Does that mean you are Japanese?" Mantis wondered he always wanted to meet someone who lived outside of China.

"Yes I was born in Japan and that is where my family originates from. I moved here, to China, when I was just a pup." Otsuki answered promptly. He hoped the subject would chance soon since he was never fond of talking about his past and origins.

"Are your family here too?" Viper slid in closer standing on her tail. She immediately had a liking to the new guy as soon as he walked in the door.

Otsuki growled inwardly at her question, but remained congenial. "No I am afraid I came on my own, but that is another story."

"Well none of us mean to pry into your personal business." Tigress responded heading towards the door. "I am afraid I can't stick around and chat. I've things to take care of."

Viper slithered over to Tigress and stopped her from leaving. "May I accompany you, if you don't mind? I can sense you aren't in a talking mood right now, but I have some things on my mind that I need to express. It will only take a minute of your time." The snake almost pleaded.

Viper was still concerned about what Shifu had told them earlier. The rest of the Furious Five were just as concerned, but they didn't want to make Tigress sense something was wrong. They all wanted to talk with her and they would eventually when the time was right. Tigress grunted, but allowed Viper to accompany her. Viper looked back at the gang and nodded, letting them know she would do her best to analyze the situation. As they left the room became quiet no one was really in a talking mood.

"It was nice meeting you Otsuki; I hope to get better acquainted tonight. I have some things to take care of myself; a member of the Furious Five's work is never done." Crane chuckled and flapped away quickly.

"Same here please don't think of us as rude for not sticking around." Mantis added quickly leaving as well.

"Not a problem." Otsuki replied as the nimble insect sped away.

Monkey smiled and bowed before waving goodbye jumping to the ceiling and leaving through a window. Now it was just Po and Otsuki in the training room. Po coughed and looked at the fox that just stood there patiently.

"So…" Po started, but didn't know where to take the conversation. It was a bit awkward now since the gang just left so suddenly. The panda shifted were he stood and scratched his chest.

"Um you wanna do something? We can play a game of some sort." Po asked, not knowing what the fox was really into other than cooking. "I know this really cool spot on a hill were we can sled. I know it's not snowing, but it's smooth enough to work. I've done it plenty of times already heh." Po looked for any signs of interest, but he found none. Shame too, because he really wanted to go sledding.

"Hmm, as much as sledding sounds entertaining I wouldn't mind a tour of the palace. You can even be my tour guide, how does that sound?" Asked the fox.

Po smiled and agreed, being a tour guide sounded like fun. "Sure that sounds like a good idea. Follow me and we'll start at the main gate." Po wobbled out of the training with Otsuki in close pursuit.

"Have to keep a close eye on this one, if anything he'd be the one to ruin my plans." Otsuki contemplated silently. "Just have to tweak my plan yet again, but it seems each adjustment only makes things become more interesting." The fox knew that his disguise wasn't working on the panda already, but he didn't know how much that would hurt his plan in the long run. He just had to keep the panda from speaking about his true appearance, or even seeing it again after tonight. Otsuki sighed as he walked behind the panda who was already getting into his tour guide persona. The fox knew he had to get in touch with his comrade back at Koan Prison somehow, but that would take time which he didn't have. There was a chance he could reach him in spirit, but he needed every ounce of energy and chi for his evening plans.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know there isn't much description of Kiyoshi yet, other than he his a fat raccoon (or tanuki which he technically is, but wont be brought up until later), but I am trying to keep the characters in the prison somewhat mysterious. For now at least, more detail on Kiyoshi, Genkuro and his prison will be in later chapters.

* * *

Many miles away back at Koan Prison, Kiyoshi was pacing around his room. He was becoming anxious just waiting around for Genkuro to return. The kitsune left the prison over a month ago and he was sure that he reached the valley by now. As much as he cared for his friend he didn't trust him. It was even harder to feel at ease knowing Genkuro took a small army of his most trusted, and ruthless, workforce. There was no telling what was going to happen in the Valley of Peace when the time came. The raccoon knew his friend's strong urge for vengeance. Nothing was going to get in Genkuro's way of taking out Tigress eventually, since she was the last piece of his collection that was the Tiger Tribe. Kiyoshi still didn't know the reasons why the fox hated Tigress' kin, but he knew it was genuine. He remembered the day Genkuro finally conquered the Tiger Tribe and brought them all to his prison. It was then Kiyoshi found out his friend's real purpose of opening his prison. It wasn't just to contain evil doers throughout China. It was mainly established to hold the members of the Tiger Tribe.

Those members didn't stay long however. Genkuro went through great lengths to get the rights to sentence them to death. Most were put to death immediately, but Genkuro held secret torture sessions for the tribe's superior members. He wanted their deaths to be as slow as possible. The only two members of the tribe he did not touch were the leaders. He made them watch their comrades and relations be slaughtered and tortured right before their eyes. The two leaders were lovers and the female held a child in her womb a child who would have one day controlled the criminal Tiger Tribe. Genkuro allowed the female cub to be born, but he would eventually have plans for her. Kiyoshi stood by his friend's side the whole time. He didn't object to anything since these folk were dangerous criminals who were receiving what they deserved. He wasn't aware however about the secret torture sessions until later on, and though he disagreed with them he never said anything about it. The raccoon was loyal to his friend and superior and helped him run his prison proficiently.

While Genkuro was away Kiyoshi was in charge. Since Genkuro didn't make his temporary leave known the guards went about business as normal. Even if the guards knew of Genkuro's absence they wouldn't give the raccoon any problems. The prisoners were all kept in solitary confinement, never getting a chance to leave their cells. So they were usually no problem at all, it was rare for any prisoner to escape their cell let alone the prison itself. Only one person ever managed to escape completely and how they managed to escape remained a mystery.

Kiyoshi eventually left his room and walked down the dim corridors of the prison. Fanning himself like he normally would, even though it wasn't usually hot in the prison, he rummaged through his pockets for his keys. Two large oxen stood in front the door he wanted to enter. They looked aloof and rather frightening with their large axes, but Kiyoshi had no fear of them and simply coughed when he reached the door. The two oxen bowed and side stepped away from the door. Kiyoshi proceeded to unlock the door and enter the dark room. Only he and Genkuro had the authority to enter this room. The cell itself was located in a dark and eerily empty part of the prison. Years ago this section of the prison held the members of the Tiger Tribe, but all but two were dead now. The only people who knew of this section of the prison were Genkuro, his second in command Kiyoshi, and a small number of his most trusted employees.

Kiyoshi sighed and stared into the dimly lit room, but with this light the room appeared to be empty. Shutting the door behind him the room became pitch black. With a flick of his wrist however flames ignited on all of the torches hanging from the walls. A gauntly, amputee fellow soon came into view. He was shackled to the wall by his arms, but was low enough to the ground to sit. Kiyoshi slowly padded over to him, but remained silent. He looked down at the tiger and placed his paw under his chin to lift his head. The tiger's eyes were open, but they looked lifeless. Kiyoshi stared into his eyes and spoke.

"I know death is slowly creeping up on you, but do not give in just yet. You will have a visitor soon and I am sure you will be pleased to find out who it is. I hope it will give you some sense of bliss despite your suffering." The raccoon wiped off some of the dry mucous that formed around the tiger's weary eyes. Kiyoshi was a strict disciplinarian, but he still had a heart. Sometimes the raccoon chastised himself for being so sympathetic.

"I brought you something to eat. Hopefully it will give you the energy to be alert when your visitor arrives."

As he steadily fed the prisoner dried fruit he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the fellow. "I won't let you see your daughter be defiled before your eyes, I promise you." Kiyoshi said silently. He had no idea how he'd stop Genkuro from hurting Tigress, but he knew he had to think of something. He loved Tigress like a daughter and his love for her was greater than his love for his friend. Strange as it was, to love someone you've only known a short while compared to a long time friend. After feeding the prisoner the raccoon turned to leave the room, but a low mutter made him stop. Perking an ear Kiyoshi waited for another sound before turning around again. Another quiet mutter came from the tiger, it was like he was trying to speak, but didn't have the strength to. The raccoon did turn around this time and walked closer to the prisoner and kneeled in front of him.

The tiger lifted his own head this time to gaze his tired eyes upon the fat animal before him. Smacking his lips for moisture the tiger again muttered his word for a third time.

"He's found her hasn't he?" The word were barely audible, but Kiyoshi still heard them well enough.

"You are still very perceptive aren't you?" Kiyoshi replied before standing once more. "I wont lie to you, since there is no reason to, but you are correct. Your daughter has been discovered and he's gone to retrieve her."

The tiger's eyes widened a little before he coughed and dropped his head.

"So even after you freed her she still turned to a life of crime?" It was a rhetorical question really.

"Quite the opposite actually, but you know Genkuro he wants your entire bloodline obliterated." The portly raccoon voice sounded sad, but he tried to hold his composure.

A growl came from the tiger. It was a much stronger growl than Kiyoshi would have expected.

"If she is not a criminal then why is he bringing her here?" He spat, all strength in his voice seeming to come back supernaturally.

"Is that kitsune so consumed with revenge that he'd go against his own principles to get her back. It's one thing to treat us the way he did, we were criminals, but she is not. Unless you want to tell me otherwise. She wasn't alive when my tribe acquainted itself with his kin. She is an innocent."

Kiyoshi was taken aback by this sudden outburst from such a fragile creature. "Innocent yes, but…" He stumbled to find his words. He didn't know how to respond really, in the end the tiger was right. Tigress was innocent of her parent's crimes, innocent of her bloodlines crimes.

"You let her go after her without even trying to convince him otherwise didn't you?" The tiger growled again. "You once told me you loved her like a daughter, but I would die before I let him get anywhere near her. Your love must have been false, that or you are too much of a coward to confront your friend. Why would you let him bring her back!?"

Kiyoshi shook where he stood, a feeling of shame washed over him. Why was he allowing her to bring him back?

"You did not think any of this through yourself did you? If she is loved and living a life of peace then imagine the steps he is going to take to make everyone hate her. I know he wouldn't take her as a prisoner unless he somehow made her a much feared and hated criminal." The leader of the Tiger Tribe was breathing heavily, his weakened body wasn't used to getting this riled up anymore. "He might as well kill her now since what he is going to do is going to destroy her. I know that in my heart, her innocence is going to be taken from her in the cruelest way possible."

The raccoon felt himself tearing up in anger and fear, he did love Tigress and everything the tiger said made perfect sense.

"You're right…I was afraid to persuade my comrade otherwise. Not only that, but I thought I was doing myself a favor by not thinking too much about what he is going to do."

"Then stop this now!" The tiger yelled.

"It's too late!" Kiyoshi shouted in frustration. "He's already reached her I can sense it! There is no way I can get to him in time to make him stop."

"Pathetic fool, you're still just afraid. Curse the day I ever let you persuade me to set my daughter free. In the end you ended up killing her anyway, but now it'll hurt her even more. Genkuro I can understand, but not you. If you truly loved her you wouldn't have let this happen."

"I'm sorry…" Kiyoshi sobbed.

"It is not me who you need to apologize too, but you'll have the chance soon I am sure."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Jade Palace Po and Otsuki, a disguised Genkuro, were entering the legendary hall of heroes. Po seemed to be the most excited about bringing Otsuki here. The fox could feel the panda's aura brighten as they made their way inside.

"There is so much cool stuff in here, you won't believe it. You'll be like, no way!" Po exclaimed as he jogged over to a weapon displayed proudly. "This one is my favorite, the sword of heroes. Try not to stare at it for too long cause it's known to be so sharp…" Po explained.

"That it could cut you just from staring at it, I have heard the tales." Otsuki interrupted.

Po smiled, not at all irritated at being cut off, and nodded. "Exactly. It's true too; I cut my finger just by looking at it the first time I laid eyes on the beauty. I still have the scar. Wanna see?" Po held out his finger which had a thin scar near the tip.

Otsuki glanced at the small scar and tried to look impressed, even though that scar could have been caused by anything. Po then looked at the scar as well and beamed, almost like he was honored to have been cut by the sword.

"You wanna know a little secret?" Po asked after kissing the scarred finger.

Otsuki's ears perked up. "A secret? I am a very curious fox and love to hear secrets. You have my attention." Otsuki was hoping for something salacious, but knew he might be disappointed.

Po looked around to make sure no one was around or eavesdropping. When he was satisfied that the coast was clear he picked up the sword of heroes and swung it once.

"I've been secretly practicing with it. I am actually getting pretty good with it too, and Shifu said I wasn't ready to handle such a death-defying weapon." He swiped the sword rather elegantly through the air. Though he never swung it close to Otsuki, the fox could definitely feel the power the sword had.

It looked so beautiful cutting into the air even with a novice swordsman. Then again Po didn't seem so novice; he actually could handle the sword pretty well. Po took another swing at the empty space in front of him and swirled around him like a baton a couple of times before going back into a normal stance.

"Pretty cool huh? I am actually really happy with how I am handling it now; it's not taking that long to master it either. I haven't even cut myself that much either; even then the cuts weren't too bad."

"You handle it very well Po, I am sure you will be a master with the sword in no time. Shifu will be blown away with your skill." Otsuki complimented, he was indeed impressed with how the panda handled the sword so gracefully.

"Yeah I am sure he would be, but until then this stays between you and me. I've been dying to show someone my talent with this sword, like forever and I knew I couldn't tell one of the Furious Five. You seem like a trustworthy fellow…please tell me you are a trustworthy fellow…" Po looked sort of worried and hoped the fox agreed to keep this a secret.

"Of course, I won't tell another soul about your sneaky training sessions." He chuckled getting a smile from the panda.

"I knew I could trust you." Po said as he placed the sword of heroes back on its pedestal.

"Yes, you can trust me…" Otsuki grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Tigress sat quietly under the sacred peach tree with Viper beside her. As much as she wanted to be alone she did feel slightly more comfortable with someone else around. The snake wanted to talk, but she didn't know where to start exactly. Tigress sensed this and sighed impatiently.

"You said you had some things you wanted to express, a few minutes of my time passed long ago." Tigress informed her comrade and she kept her gaze to the heavens.

Viper nodded and gulped a little. "Where to start?" She said mentally.

It took her a few moments to get her head together, but she finally spoke.

"I hope I am not getting too personal with my question, but I feel I must ask. Have you been feeling yourself lately? You just don't seem like yourself these days."

Tigress turned her gaze to the ground beneath her feet and thought about the question. Instead of an answer Viper was hoping for

Tigress replied with another question.

"Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind? Your question isn't as inquisitive as they usually are, surely you must have wanted to ask me something else." Tigress looked over at her friend attentively.

Viper was startled by the abrupt question, but felt it was best to answer her truthfully rather than rousing suspicion. Then again she knew it wasn't her place to mention the vision Shifu had.

"Listen Tigress, there has been something on my mind recently. It does concern you, but I am afraid it is not my place to inform you of what I know. I really do want to know how you've been feeling lately. Or if there has been anything on your mind that you need to confide in someone. If you can't answer my questions right now than I will accept that, but you have to promise me that you will speak with Master Shifu as soon as possible." Viper was firm with her words, yet there was still compassion in her voice.

Tigress was getting a little worried with what Viper was saying. It was true that she didn't want to answer Viper's questions at the moment, but Viper knew something was wrong. Not just Viper, but Shifu as well. She also wondered what it was Viper knew that she was not allowed to disclose to her. Apparently these concerns came from Shifu and it seemed she had to talk with him as soon as possible.

"I will talk with Master Shifu as soon as I can. I am sure if it were truly urgent he would have come to me already. So please, whatever it is you heard don't take it too seriously. I am fine and I will continue to be fine, alright?" Tigress stated as she got to her feet. "I must go now. I feel the need to meditate on things, alone. I will see you at dinner friend." After those words Tigress was gone. Viper stood under the tree for a while longer, still concerned for her friend.

"I wish there was more I could have said…"

Late evening soon came to the valley and the residents were quieting down for a night of rest. In the palace bunkhouse Viper was still contemplating on her conversation with Tigress earlier. As she sat alone in her room a light knock came from her door. She was hesitant to invite whomever it was in, but in the end she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

"You may come in." Viper answered sweetly.

The door slid open and Crane entered the room. He only took one step in before closing the door and looking at the silhouette of the tree snake.

"I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not, you never turn off your lantern before turning in." Crane chuckled softly, obviously uneasy about something.

Viper smiled in the darkness and slithered over to her lantern to light it. "I was just meditating, that's all. I assume you came to talk about my little chat with Tigress?"

Viper looked over at Crane who remained silent and scratched his chest as he couldn't say the words he truly wanted to.

Viper just lowered her gaze and pondered over things before speaking again. "I feel like I was holding myself back when speaking with her. I couldn't tell her what Master Shifu told us, but I probably should have. She's possibly so confused right now, all I did was put more questions in her mind."

Crane walked closer to her and offered a warm smile. "You did all you could, Tigress isn't the type to pour out her heart. All you needed to do was get her to talk with Master Shifu. In a way I am puzzled why he doesn't just go to her right now and tell her everything, even if he still isn't sure about everything. Least he could do is tell us more about it so we can help him with this problem."

Viper looked at Crane with slight shock. "Problem? So you really think Tigress is capable of doing something criminal?"

"No it's not that, but something may, or is going to happen involving Tigress. Master Shifu is distraught over it and if it's making him frightened then we should be on guard. On guard to protect Tigress from whatever may befall her in the future."

Viper sighed and placed her head on Crane's chest. "You're right, but I still can't help being so worried about her."

Crane wrapped a wing around her and lowered his beak. "I am too, but Master Shifu will get to the bottom of this I am sure of it. Until then we can keep an eye on things and make sure nothing is amiss."

Viper stayed silent as Crane held her, she hoped he was right. In the end she still had this dreaded feeling in her gut that she couldn't ease. Tigress was like a sister to her and she didn't like to think about anything negative about the feline. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. One day everything is peaceful and the next she hears some unsettling news. That is the life in the Jade Palace after all, nothing can be peaceful for too long. Even if the valley was safe there was still trouble brewing else where in China that they needed to tend to. Now it seemed like these troubles were beginning to brew in their own home, like it did when Tai Lung was still around. Tai Lung, why did that name have to be remembered, especially since he isn't even the cause of any of their current problems anymore?

Viper soon lifted her head and exhaled. "Where's Po? I could use a good laugh right now, he always seems to be in good spirits."

Crane almost stumbled on his feet when she requested him, but luckily held his composure. "I uh…I am not sure." He sounded sad almost as he lowered his wing from around her. "You might find him in the kitchen."

Viper smiled and gave Crane a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming to speak with me, it meant a lot."

"It was no problem at all, I'm here for you whenever you need me." Crane replied kindly.

Viper bowed to her friend before heading out of her room, trusting Crane would turn out her lantern before he left. Crane did just so as he exited her room and headed to his own. He could hear Mantis and Monkey fooling around like they usually do. The avian wasn't really in the mood to join them tonight however, instead he stopped by his door and looked over at Tigress' room. The door was closed and there was no light coming from inside. He wasn't sure if she was in or not, but she did like to sleep earlier than everyone else so maybe she was.

He too, like Viper, has a feeling of anxiety bubbling in his stomach. His love for Tigress was platonic and he did not wish anything bad to happen to her either. No one did actually, but there wasn't a clear path to take yet to keep her safe. It would be foolish to just keep tabs on her since the problem might blindside them from another source. Crane knew he need to keep on his toes and be aware of everything. Only problem was he didn't know where to start looking, other than Tigress herself. That upset him and he concealed himself in his room for the rest of the night to mediate on it. Meditation was something Mantis and Monkey were doing as well, or at least they were until one of them decided to play around. Monkey was usually quiet, but put him with the green insect and his demeanor changed somewhat.

"I can't believe you!" Mantis exclaimed as he scuttled around the ground trying to wipe off the hot wax Monkey poured down his back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Monkey tried to hold in his laughter, but was failing miserably.

The wax was cool and dry by now, but it still stung even on his hard shell when it was first poured.

"Sure, sure you couldn't help it. You never can…" Mantis may have sounded annoyed, but he was still in good spirits.

"I just needed something to get my mind off things." Monkey said as he finally stopped laughing. "Meditating wasn't helping any…"

Mantis settled down as well as he cleared his back of wax and agreed with the primate. "I know what you mean. Thinking about what Master Shifu brought to our attention earlier isn't easy. I mean, what are we supposed to do? He doesn't even know and now I feel compelled to do whatever I can to find out what's wrong with Tigress."  
"We don't know if anything is wrong with Tigress, all we know is that something is going to happen to her. I don't want to believe she'll be the cause of her own suffering, or anyone else's." Monkey stated.

"Perhaps we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Tigress is a smart girl and she can take care of herself. Master Shifu is wise and I am sure he'll get that vision of his cleared up in no time." Mantis was trying to make light of things, even if his own words didn't make him feel that much better.

"Yeah, that's true." Monkey yawned. "I am still going to keep an eye out on anything suspicious, but now it's time for bed."

Mantis nodded and took that as his cue to go back to his own room. "Sleep well buddy, and try not to let all of this keep you up. We still have that dinner party to look forward to tomorrow. If Mr. Ping says dinner will be better tomorrow than it was today then I want to be awake enough to enjoy it." Mantis laughed as he departed.

"Oh I'll just think about that then, and maybe dream about it too." Monkey replied as he closed his eyes for the night.

As the night turned into morning, the sun rose slowly over the horizon signaling the morning bell to be rung over the valley. As the residents of the Valley began to stir so did the occupants of the Jade Palace. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior reported in front of their rooms as usual. Master Shifu gave his morning run down of the days activities and allowed his students to do as directed soon after. Mr. Ping shared his son's room and Otsuki was in the empty room next to it. The two of them stayed quiet as the rest were reporting for duty, but listened intently. It wasn't everyday outsiders out to see the private lives of the Furious Five or the Dragon Warrior within the palace walls. As soon as that was done Otsuki left his room and knocked on Po's door, even though the door was open.

"Good morning Mr. Ping, I came to inform you that I will be heading down to valley to retrieve the ingredients for tonight's dinner." The fox spoke quaintly and gave a small bow to Po who was next to his father.

"Oh yes, that is good to know. I am ashamed of you for forgetting them yesterday, but it's alright we all make mistakes." Even with someone who wasn't even his son Mr. Ping still scolded his apprentice like his own child. That fatherly quality was rather endearing to most people, but it got on the foxes nerves.

"Yes I do apologize for that again, but thank you for pardoning me. I'll be back well before dinner is to be prepared, so don't worry about that."

"Good, good I am glad this going to be taken care of. Now I can stop worrying about it, thank you Otsuki. You may go now, but don't dawdle."

Otsuki bowed once more and took his leave.

"He's a good boy, but he still needs to learn how to be responsible it seems." Mr. Ping smiled as he turned to Po.

"Aww dad, he was probably just thrilled to be coming to the Jade Palace and forgot is all. I even gave him a tour of the place, he seemed to enjoy it a lot." Po said as he did some morning stretches.

"Probably." Mr. Ping replied in a happy manner. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Po smiled and nodded, but soon blushed when his dad gave him a fatherly kiss on the head. The blush was mainly due to Tigress walking by and smirking as she caught the parent kissing his child. Po was glad his father didn't notice the sheepish blush or else he would have gotten a long lecture on how he wasn't too old for his old man to hug or kiss him. As the goose left Po finished up his stretches and went to get some breakfast. There wasn't much training to do today since there was a special dinner occasion later, but he still had to work out in the training hall.

As everyone went about their business in the Jade Palace, Otsuki made his way down the miles of steps to the valley. He was used to long, treacherous staircases and roads so this was no big deal for him. In fact it was a thousand times easier to get to the palace than to his secluded prison. Still it took some time getting down the steps when you are walking a steady pace. As the fox entered the valley he looked around at all the happy residents. He couldn't help but feeling a little sorry for them, but in the end all he really cared about was getting at Tigress. He had her in his grasp already, but he needed to tear her from everyone else's first. Getting someone so loved and revered was going to take drastic measures. Drastic measures that he was already getting underway, but he still needed to get an update on how things were going. As he walked around he spotted a few of his personnel going about the day as causal visitors as he instructed. All he needed to talk to was the one he left in charge of the preparations in the valley.

The fox made his way to a local eatery to get some breakfast. Mr. Ping's noodle shop may have been the most popular eatery in the valley, but there were more scattered around. He found the one he was looking for and spotted who he wanted inside. Luckily the place was quite empty, it was probably one of the least favorite in the valley. Otsuki politely ordered his meal and took a seat on the table closest to his employee.

Taking a bite of his meal, which was fortunately edible, he waited for the ram next to him to speak.

"Good morning." The animal spoke nonchalantly as he ate as well.

"Good morning to you too, I hope all is well." Otsuki replied.

"Everything is as it should be, I highly doubt anything could go wrong today."

"Not for us anyway I hope."

"We should be just fine, but I can't speak for everyone else." The ram laughed a bit, trying to look as jovial as possible.

"That makes me happy to hear. How's your family?" The fox was referring to his other employees.

"Oh they are keeping out of sight, they're like ghosts. Sometimes I wonder if anyone knows who they are."

Otsuki chuckled and took another big bite of his meal. He was glad that everything was set up as it should be and none of his workers brought any attention to themselves or what they had done.

"Well you make sure they take care of themselves alright." The fox wiped his lips and looked around. No one was close enough in earshot anymore to listen in on their conversation. The information he was about to disclosed was of utmost importance and didn't any eavesdropping ears around.

"I'll leave the body by the river, you take it to a safe location." As he spoke his eyes glowed a bit. "Not that I don't trust you, but don't even think about doing anything to it."

The ram gulped a bit, he was loyal to his mater, but that stare from the kitsune's eyes was frightening. "I wouldn't dream of it, you know my loyalty to you."

"I know, but I just wanted to remind you of that my friend." The fox took one last sip of his drink before he stood up. Tossing a few coins on the table he spoke to his minion once more.

"Take care, I'll see you later."


	9. Chapter 9

Shifu was walking in the courtyard of the palace going over his thoughts before he approached Tigress later in the afternoon. Normally he would be meditating, but that room was becoming to depressing for him. The bright afternoon sun helped calm his nerves and the scent of the blossoms soothed his mind. For a moment he thought of going to Po to see if he could help him in any way. The panda may be a bumbling fool most of the time, but Shifu knew deep down the Dragon Warrior was insightful when he needed to be. Shifu would have gone to Po too if it hadn't been for the current show of events displayed by said panda. The quiet and tranquil atmosphere was immediately spoiled by the childish screams of the mighty Dragon Warrior. Shifu almost wanted to fall over when the panda came running out of the Hall of Warriors looking like he had just seen a ghost. Po just stood by the door grasping his chest and panting heavily. Shifu looked around for the nearest exit, he didn't want to be bothered by the panda's silly behavior right now. Hoping he wasn't spotted by the seemingly frightened blob of flesh the old Master turned around and made his way to the gate.

Po was finally catching his breath when he looked up and noticed the small animal walking away. Raising a hand as he was about to call out to him, but stopped and brought his paw back in a clenched fist. He couldn't tell Master Shifu what had just happened for fear of some brutal punishment. There was no way he would take the chance in finding out if the rumors of the dreaded one hundred lashes of doom was true or not. Sitting was one of his favorite past times, especially if there was a meal in front of him. Instead he just decided to keep what had happened to himself. Coming to that conclusion he knew he had to go back into the Hall of Warriors and place the Sword of Heroes back on it's alter. Cautiously peeking through the door he spotted the fearsome weapon on the ground just a few feet from where he had dropped it. The weapon he was having so much fun practicing with was now something that troubled him. He knew the sword had a strange power to it, but when it glowed green in his paws it scared the living daylights out of him.

It wasn't just that it glowed immensely, but it also felt like the sword was draining his life energy. The way it vibrated violently in his paw and drew his chi out of him was something he wasn't expecting. Po knew the secrets of the sword of course, but he didn't think he could use it in such a way. He figured there had to be some magic words that had to be said before the sword was activated to it's true potential. So the sudden awakening of the weapon took him by surprise and he didn't know how to handle it. Not knowing how much chi the sword would take or how to control how much chi to give it. It may even be possible for the sword to absorb all of his chi if he didn't handle it properly. Po wondered what would happen to his body if that did happen, it wasn't something he ever thought about before. Despite his wariness, deep in the back of his mind he was in awe of what happened too. If he was able to lend his chi to the sword then it would become a more powerful weapon. All he needed to do was master that technique down next.

Master Shifu had been working with the panda on how to control his chi, but there was still much he needed to learn. Po soon heard footsteps approaching and scrambled to put the sword back on it's pedestal. His paws flinched as he went to pick it up, but he knew he had to put it back in it's proper place before anyone found out what he was doing. Silently thanking the heavens that nothing happened when he did touch it, the panda quickly put it back and took a few steps back from it. The door soon opened and Po looked over to see who it was. Tigress entered the hall and shut the door behind her. Her gaze was on the ground and she didn't seem to care or notice that the panda was there. She proceeded to walk down the marbled floor of the main hall, looking as if she was gazing back at her own reflection. Po didn't say anything as he watched her approach the Moon Pool. For a moment he wondered if he should leave quietly, but he was becoming curious about her presence. Tigress knew Po was there, but didn't pay any attention to him. Instead she turned her gaze up onto the Dragon on the ceiling. The scroll was back between it's ferocious teeth almost like it had never been touched or opened in thousands of years.

Tigress removed her eyes from the beast and looked to the side of her, catching Po in her peripheral vision. Po noticed this and gulped as her gaze gave him the feeling that he wasn't welcome. He fiddled with his fingers and looked around the room nervously wondering if he should high tail it out of there. He mouthed a silent apology and bowed before turning and heading toward the exit. Tigress turned around and watched him make his way to the exit.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Tigress said intently, her voice lightly echoing in the massive hall.

Po stopped in his tracks and squeaked quietly. "Uh no…I mean I kinda thought you wanted some privacy and I was just going out to do some training anyway you know…" The panda continued to ramble as Tigress just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"The Hall of Warriors does not belong to me, you don't have to go just because I decided to pay it a visit. I don't mind that you are in here, I'm not always unsociable. " She cut his rambling off as she spoke softly.

Tigress had to admit it was slightly out of character for her to sound so vulnerable, but due to her circumstances she didn't want to be alone. She felt a looming presence around her ever since her experience in the bathhouse and being around someone made her feel a bit more protected. Not that she would ever admit to that in a million years, especially not to Po.

"It's ok Tigress, I really do have some training to do. I was about to leave anyway before you came…so you don't have to worry about me not…uh wanting to be around you or something." Po offered her a crooked smile. It was true Tigress did make him feel a tad uncomfortable sometimes with her aloof manner, but that didn't mean he didn't like her. The feline turned to face him and bit her lip, she almost hated what she was about to ask. Not for the request itself, but the reason behind it.

"What are you training with today? Perhaps I could join you, or maybe we could spar a little?" She didn't want the panda to leave. It wasn't just him she wanted around necessarily, but he was the first person she spotted when she came into the Hall of Warriors.

Tigress didn't know he was there at first, but she was glad that he was and now he was leaving her alone. Po was a little surprised at her request since this was the first time she asked to spar with him in such a friendly manner.

"Sure Tigress, I'd like that." Po smiled and motioned for her to come closer.

"Good." Tigress managed to hide her smile as she walked next to him.

The two made their way out of the building and were now heading toward the training hall. Tigress resumed her quiet demeanor as usual and Po was busy looking at the scenery. He would have liked to talk, but as always he felt nervous around her. He didn't want to open his mouth and say something stupid. The training hall was in their sights when Po heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Po! Po, where are you?" Called out an elderly voice.

Po stopped walking and looked around. "Hmm sound like my dad, I wonder what he wants."

Soon enough Mr. Ping turned the corner and spotted his son. "Po there you are, I've been looking for you for quite some time now. Do you still play hide and seek with your friends here too." The goose chuckled and looked over to tigress. "My son was never a very good hider, but he still can disappear without me knowing where he is time to time."

"Dad…" Po blushed.

Tigress just smiled at the little story and crossed her arms. "So what is it you wanted from your son?"

"Oh yes! Po it's very urgent that you accompany me in the kitchen right now." He grabbed onto his son's paw and began pulling him away. "Don't worry Master Shifu gave me his blessing!" The goose laughed as he guided his son away.

Po staggered as his father was leading him away. "Sorry Tigress, maybe some other time."

Tigress only shrugged and did her best to look amused at the whole situation. She wasn't amused though, she was irritated at the sudden turn of events. There she was alone again, staring at the training hall. She had no real interest in going there anymore, even if her other comrades where there now. Instead she just turned around and started walking. Her feet taking her away from the palace grounds and down into the valley.

A while later Tigress found herself standing in front of the lake, east of the Valley of Peace. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was or going until she saw her reflection beneath her. Looking around a bit she took a seat at the edge of the water. The weather was warm and the breeze was cool. The setting was very tranquil, but Tigress was finding it hard to be relaxed. Staring at her reflection a little more she exhaled and unbuttoned her top. Using the water as a mirror she gazed at her scar once more and traced the skin. She still wondered if it actually was once a mark identifying her as a dangerous criminal. Becoming frustrated she smacked the water causing her reflection to dissipate. Standing up tall she growled into the bright blue sky.

"Are you there?!" She yelled.

There was no sign of anyone being around, but Tigress had the feeling she was being watched. In fact that feeling has been with her since she woke up in the bath last night.

"Present yourself!" She demanded, "I know you are still here with me. I doubt you ever even left!" Still there was no response.

Tigress could only hear the wind blowing gently passed her and the sounds of her angry breaths. Growling she turned to leave and as she did a small figure startled her.

"Master Shifu! You surprised me...how long have you been here?" She blushed, feeling ashamed for being startled so easily.

Shifu looked around her curiously before turning his attention back to her.

"I just happened to pop up a short while ago. Who were you calling out to just now? At first I thought you were yelling at me, but I realized that was not the case." Shifu asked.

Tigress looked away and shook her head. "I wasn't calling to anyone. I was just…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence. It was apparent that she was trying to make up excuses anyway.

Shifu noticed the hesitation and took as seat near the edge of the water and patted the ground next to him. "Come sit with me Tigress."

She did as she was told and sat quietly beside him. Knowing he was going to ask the question again she decided to speak up.

"Master…can you tell me how you and I first met? I can't seem to recall."

Shifu seemed a little surprised at the question and wondered why she even thought to ask. It took a moment for the old red panda to gather his thoughts, but he turned to face his student before speaking.

"I came to see you one day at the orphanage. The Matron told me about you in a letter shortly after you arrived there. She said that you were unusually strong for your age and quite ferocious. She thought it would be best if I were to take you in and train you as my student since I was looking for one at the time. When I first saw you sitting in the corner of your room I immediately felt a connection with you. Do you remember what you used to call yourself when you were little?" Shifu smiled waiting for his student to answer.

Tigress tried to remember what it was, but drew a complete blank. "I'm sorry Master, I don't remember."

"It's alright. You used to call yourself a monster. I didn't believe that you could ever be a monster. You just needed someone to guide you and train you to control your strength and temper. We spent a lot of time together at that orphanage, and when the time was right I took you home." Shifu was feeling quite nostalgic as he reminisced about their past.

"I do remember that day…when you took me to the Jade Palace. Why though, why can't I much of anything before that?" Tigress asked desperately wanting a satisfying answer.

"Perhaps you have blocked those memories. That is the only explanation I can think of. I doubt you suffered any type of amnesia." Shifu explained. He was starting to become even more curious as to why Tigress now wanted to know about her past.

"That is a possibility. I feel like I must know, it is eating away inside of me. It is driving me insane! Master is there any way you can help me retrieve those memories? Help me remember what I am trying to forget?" Tigress pleaded to her Master.

Shifu sighed and looked down. "No Tigress, I am afraid I cannot. It is not something I can do."

"Is it something you can't do, or something you don't want to do?" Tigress retorted. "You may think you are protecting me by keeping my past a secret, but it's something I need to know."

"Tigress I am not trying to keep your past a secret. You are the only one who is doing that. I met you in the orphanage as a child. I never asked about your origins. So I know as little about your past as you do." Shifu said with frustration in his voice. He wanted to help her, but knew he wasn't able to. Digging into someone else's psyche was something his former Master, Oogway, never taught him. Nor did he ever take it upon himself to learn such a controversial technique. That wasn't what Tigress wanted to hear however and she got up to leave.

"Tigress wait!" Shifu commanded.

Tigress stopped, but kept her back to her Master. "So what was your reason for following me here? I am sure there was something on your mind. I know there is something you need to discuss with me. No one has the guts to tell me what it is, but hopefully you will finally unveil what it is that's bothering you." Tigress said harshly.

She was not in a good mood and couldn't help snapping at Shifu again.

Shifu frowned and walked in front of his student. "Yes there is something I wanted to discuss with you."  
"Then what is it? Why don't you just spit it out?" Tigress spat.

Shifu growled and decided to just say what he needed to say. "I just want to know if you have been keeping anything from me. I had a vision…it dealt with you. I am still in the dark about what it truly means, but I need to know if you are keeping secrets from me."

Tigress looked bewildered; she didn't know what to say.

"I wish I could talk to about this in more detail, but I feel that I haven't got the time to be patient for my vision to become clear. I am afraid Tigress. I am afraid for you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Shifu flattened his ears to his head and hung his head low.

"Master…" Tigress whispered. "I don't know what to say. This vision of yours…what do you see exactly?"

Shifu looked up and thought about his vision for a moment. "It's still very unclear but…"

"Ahem…I am sorry for intruding." Interrupted a voice.

Shifu winced in annoyance and turned to see who it was. "Otsuki? What are you doing here? Can you not see that Tigress and I are having a private discussion?!" Shifu scolded.

"A thousand pardons Master Shifu, I didn't not mean to interrupt your talk. I was sent by Mr. Ping to inform you that your presence is needed at the moment." The fox bowed in apology. "I believe it has to do with tonight."

"There was no harm done, you are just doing your job after all." Tigress informed the fox. "Master perhaps we can continue our talk later tonight?"

Shifu was disappointed in the turn of events; he wished to continue the conversation now. "I think it would be best if we continued…"

"Master please…we shouldn't be rude to our guests." Tigress replied.

The red panda knew she was right, but that didn't make him feel better.

"Yes you are correct. Forgive you old Master for forgetting his common courtesy. We shall continue our talk tonight." Shifu said as he made is way back to the palace grounds.

Tigress looked in a specific direction before taking off in that route. "I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise. I just have something to take care of before dinner." With that she sped off into the distance. Shifu turned to see her leave. He didn't know why, but he felt sad as she left. Like it was the last time he would ever see her.

"Be safe Tigress." He said softly. Turing to the noodle apprentice he gave him a slight smile and continued to walk back. Otsuki watched Shifu disappear in the distance before turning his gaze over to the path Tigress took. With a smirk on his muzzle he followed behind the small master slowly, somehow glad the old coot wasn't able to see that vision of his clearly at all. He had over heard various conversations of the Furious Five about Shifu's obscure foresight. He didn't think he had much to worry about however, not if his plan went accordingly. He didn't necessarily want to kill the red panda, but if he had to then he wouldn't hesitate taking him out or anyone else. Villagers and friends of Tigress were all expendable, just as long as he got to bring his prize back home with him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As you may now know the villain is a Kitsune of sorts. I did some research on nine tailed foxes and so forth and used what I read to help me out with my villian, Genkuro. I did some tweaking as well as to what Kitsune's are able to do and such, so just be aware of that. Mainly what they do magically, not necessarily the physical apperance. I hope you readers don't mind that I didn't stick with what a real kitsune is and added my own little twist to them. If you want you can consider him a type of kitsune, or a similar made up species lol. Same goes for the raccon dog/tanuki, Kiyoshi (who appeared in earlier chapters.)

Secondly, this chapter was written shortly after KFP was released on DVD and I had watched The Secrets of The Furious Five. I decided to use the orphanage in this chapter just as a nod to the short film of her past. I think it worked out nice how her past was still kind of vague and let me continue to use my silly imagination without having to change it too much.

Hope you are enjoying so far...I know there are plenty of other stories about the origins of Tigress so hopefully mine is an ok read among them.

* * *

Running swiftly a daylight was slowly fading into night Tigress made her way to a familiar location. She hoped to get answers at her new destination. The Valley was a good distance behind her by now and she knew she probably wouldn't make it back in time for dinner as she promised. In the distance she spotted the building she was searching for and made her way towards it. Tigress hadn't looked upon this building since she left it as a child. It only looked vaguely familiar to her as if she could only remember it from a past dream. She knew at least that this was Bau Gu Orphanage where she once lived, so there was no reason to worry about not remembering it well. Upon reaching the door she checked to see if she could open it. It was locked, but she expected that. There was no reason to break in just yet, so she commenced pounding on the door hoping to get someone attention. A small peep hole opened from the top of the door causing Tigress to stop pounding.

"Please I need to speak with the Matron!" Tigress demanded, her voice sounding desperate.

"What business do you have with the Matron? Do you have a child you wish to enroll in our orphanage?" The voice from the other side of the door asked.

"I am a former resident of this orphanage and now a member of the Furious Five. I am not a threat in any way; I just need to speak with the Matron!" Tigress informed the doorman.

Everything went silent for a while before the large doors creaked and finally opened. A small middle aged ewe stepped forth and bowed.

"Master Tigress, it's an honor to meet you. Forgive my rudeness, I did not know it was you at first. Please come in." The ewe said sweetly.

Tigress entered the orphanage and waited for the doors to close before speaking again. "The Matron where is she?" Her eyes scanned the orphanage's courtyard, but still no vivid memories came to mind.

"I am afraid that the Matron you'd be familiar with is now longer with us. But it must be destiny that brought you here because she left a package for you. She said if you were ever to return here I was to give it to you. Please follow me." The ewe replied and trotted away.

Tigress followed close behind and continued to scan her surroundings. She couldn't remember it exactly, but she could sense that she had a past here. As they walked along the corridors of the building Tigress' eyes caught sight of something. Way in the back of the corridor was a large steel door, no other doors were around it. For some strange reason the sight of that door made her feel melancholic and she wasn't sure why.

"Miss. May I ask what that room is for?" Tigress stopped walking to get the ewe to stop trotting as well. "Seems isolated and I haven't seen any other doors that are steel."

The smaller animal came to her side and looked at the door Tigress mentioned.

The ewe seemed to hesitate before answering the question. "Well we use that room for storage."

"Is that what's it always been used for?" Tigress continued to investigate as she was not satisfied with the answer she received.

"If you must know we used to use that room for solitary confinement. I know it sounds dreadful, but we've long got rid of that punishment." The ewe answered.

"Is it because you have no more children that cause such a problem?" Tigress didn't know why she asked such a question.

"We've been lucky not to have any violent children in our orphanage for some time now, and any major problems are dealt with in a better manner. Despite that we felt that such a punishment was far too…cruel. There are better ways to discipline a child than locking one up alone for long periods of time." The ewe sighed and looked at the door sadly. "No child should feel like they are in prison, or alone in the world for that matter."

Tigress stared at the door a little longer before she huffed and started walking again. The ewe quickly caught up and continued to lead the tiger to her room. Tigress didn't scan her surroundings anymore she just wanted to get what was to be given to her and leave.

She soon entered a small room and waited as the ewe rummaged through a packed closet.

"Ah here we are." She said as she blew off some dust from the item. "I'm not sure what's in it exactly, but that really none of my business is it?" The ewe laughed as she held up the parcel. It was nothing more than a simple cardboard box wrapped up in twine.

Tigress took and held the package in her paws gently. She hoped something inside of it would help her remember a little more about her past. She really didn't know what information she would have gotten from the matron she was looking for, but she hoped that this would be enough.

"Thank you so much for this. I will treasure it…" It wasn't her intention to seem rude, but soon after she received her package she left swiftly.

Seemingly forgetting why she even traveled to the orphanage in the first place. Though the surprising package in her paws made her feel like she got all she needed and it was more than she expected to get. She gazed down at the object and wondered what was inside. For all she knew it could have been worthless items, perhaps toys or old personal belongings she left long ago. The only thing she could do was hope that there was some sort of clue to her past. If she didn't find out what her origins were she would go crazy, not to mention be at the hands of that ghost when he did decide to show up. No, she wasn't about to face him ignorantly, she would gather any possible knowledge she could. There was doubt in her mind however; she wanted to prepare herself for being disappointed in her newly attained item as well. Clutching the item in her paws tightly she continued to sprint back to the Jade Palace. She didn't care if she was already late for dinner, but she didn't want to upset anyone in not showing up either. Finally after some time she could see the palace in the distance, it wouldn't be too long before she reached it.

She looked down at the package again desperately wanting to open it, but knew she'd better wait until later in the evening. With a sigh she decided to stop off at her room before going into the dinning room. It didn't take her too long to get there and she slowly crept her way into the rooming quarters, perking an ear inside. She didn't want to run into anyone right now, so she didn't enter until she knew the coast was clear. Everyone must be in the dinning room, she thought to herself, hoping she wasn't too late. Entering her humble room he closed the door behind her and set the package on her bed. She turned to leave, but soon stopped to look back at the box she hoped contained something important. Grunting in annoyance she decided to rip it open now instead of later. She went to her lantern to give her room some more light. After lighting it she looked back at the box on top of her bed. For some reason she was feeling a little apprehensive about opening it.

"Get a grip, it's only a stupid little box…" She scolded herself and went for the package.

As her paws went to retrieve it a familiar pain rushed over her body. The pain made her collapse onto the floor and a loud growl escaped her lips. The pain in her groin returned, it was much more intense this time than it was before. She did her best not to whimper and cry out like a child, succumbing to rolling on the ground and hissing. There was a definite warmth creeping down her legs and from the smell of it Tigress knew it was blood. She just wanted it to end, this sort of pain wasn't something Tigress was used to dealing with. A tear fell from her pained eyes as they gazed at the ceiling angrily.

"Dammit! Why must you torment me like this!" She hollered out, not even certain if the culprit of her pain was around. "Stop it, just stop it! Please…please…"

It was an incredibly humiliating way to be tortured, she didn't see the point of it even. Though she figured her ghost was indeed sadistic and greatly perverted if he got pleasure in doing this to her.

Tigress was on the verge of crying out like a frightened and pained cub as the hurt intensified even more. Only seconds before she bawled out in agony did the pain subside. Not just subside, but almost going away completely and leaving only a lingering ache. Finally feeling comfortable enough to do so, she released her claws from the wooden floor and protectively covered below her waist. Panting heavily she felt beads of sweat dripping down various spots on her body. Tigress felt so defenseless her body trembling as she curled up into a ball. She didn't even look up as she heard someone approaching, someone who was already in her room. A gentle paw stroked her cheek as she lay vulnerable on the ground. Tigress recognized this touch and she growled.

"Shh…shh…" She heard a voice whisper consolingly.

That voice was familiar too, so she finally mustered up the strength to look at her company. Her eyes widened as she saw the noodle apprentice kneeling above her. Otsuki smiled rather warmly as he continued to pet her. The fox didn't know if Tigress was aware that he had been her assailant all along or if she was just surprised to she Mr. Ping's apprentice. That wouldn't matter much longer as he would show his true form very soon.

"I must say you bring back such lovely memories all curled up like this." As he spoke his noodle apprentice guise seemed to slowly melt away.

Now she was looking at a much different fox. She didn't care to count, but she saw the multiple tails. Looking into his piercing yellow eyes her eyes only widened more. Somehow he looked so familiar, feeling if she stared into his eyes long enough she'd finally know her past.

"Coming back to you? No, I think it'll take more than just seeing me." Genkuro grinned, his red lips making that grin even more intimidating. "Though we must get you ready for tonight. I can't just barge in here like this and take you now can I?"

Tigress desperately wanted to get up and tear that fox to pieces. She felt as if her body had been immobilized again, like it was when he first showed up. It made her scream inside; she hated not being able to be in control. It was one of the few things that truly frightened her. Genkuro stood up once again and stripped off his outer layer of clothing, revealing his normal attire underneath. He dressed rather simply; an opened black vest decorated his chiseled chest. A yellow plume decorated the left side of his vest, just as it did on the right side of his pants. A pair of ebony pants of course, that stopped just below his knees where a cloth wrapped around his legs and down to his open toed shoes.

The yellow color also accented his dreary attire by means of a belt around his waist. He also had, the before mentioned, red markings around his eyes and lips as well as uniquely shaped ones on his arms and legs. (A/N: Though the legs aren't seen due to the wrap.) A beaded bracelet ornamented his left wrist, its dark shaded color even made the simple accessory look menacing. Tigress eyed that piece of jewelry for a moment, wondering if the dark aura she felt from it gave him special powers. Genkuro looked down at her and noticed her interest.

"Do you like it?" He shook the beads around his wrists. "They are quite useful, and I'll show you how in just a moment." He smiled as he dragged the immobilized tiger to the center of the room. Tigress panted, her worry growing even more. What did he have planned? What scheme was he about to put into action? Why wouldn't he just take her now, in her moment of vulnerability and paralysis? Thousands of questions flooded her mind and she let out are rather powerful growl.

"If you must, then just take me away! I surrender to you!" Tigress roared, she hated the words that came from her muzzle. "Don't get anyone else involved, please!"

Genkuro took the beads off of his wrist and grinned down at the powerless feline.

"You seem to know that I will not take you simply, so your surrender is futile at this point. The problem is, darling, that the others will get involved whether I want them to or not." He kneeled down beside her, his muzzle just inches away from her ears. "But I must admit that I am a bit sadistic and like to have fun. So let them join the fun I say."

Tigress felt his breath on her ear, she wished she could move even more now.

"Now my dear, you are coming with me as my prisoner. I am Genkuro, master of Koan Prison. My mighty establishment is renowned for incarcerating the worst criminals China has to offer. Not to mention it was the final resting place for your entire family." As he continued to speak, he gently placed his beads around Tigress' wrist. Those beads feeling much heavier than they looked around her wrist.

Tigress was about to speak, but Genkuro spoke over her.

"Not a criminal you say? Well you may not be as of yet, but after tonight you will be as feared as that fool Tai Lung."

Tigress' eyes shot open wide. "What are you going to do?!" She hollered apprehensively.

Genkuro murred at her fright, he knew she wasn't one to get scared so easily. Standing once again the tall figure placed his paws together and lowered his head as if he were about to pray.

"Call it a reenactment of Tai Lung's rampage if you will. With my own little twist of course. Hell, if anyone knows anything about evil gangs of China, maybe they'll even see the connection you have with your family." He said darkly before going silent.

Tigress growled and tried to thrash about. She could feel movement in her fingers and she immediately released her claws. Gazing up at her captor again, this animal named Genkuro. She did not care to remember that name or the name of his prison, all she wanted to do was break free of her invisible binds.

Genkuro stood still as he whispered ghostly chants from his lips, the ground beneath his feet beginning to vibrate. Tigress had no idea what was going on, but she began to feel more movement come back to her limbs. She almost felt she could stand if she really tried, but it was at this moment she saw the bracelet around her wrist glow wickedly. She looked around the room as everything started to fade, the rumbling in the ground starting to grow. Her lantern blew out as she felt a strong wind swirl around her like a small tornado. She knew she had to try and stop the kitsune from doing whatever it was he was trying to do. Her time was running out and she began a strange tingling throughout her body. With one final roar she manage to hop to her feet and raised her claws quickly, ready to strike. Before her claws could meet Genkuro's flesh she saw his eyes open and shimmer brightly causing her to go blind. Or so it seemed at least, for that was the last thing she saw before the darkness.

Frozen in time again, Tigress stood like a statue in a martial arts pose. She could not move, speak, see, feel, taste or smell. It was like she was dead, yet she still had knowledge of her existence so she couldn't have been dead. Despite losing most of her senses, she could still think to some extent and hear. But what good are those things when you can't do a single thing? As Tigress' body stood frozen for a moment another body lay on the floor. Genkuro's body lied still, all consciousness gone looking as if he just dropped dead. That wasn't the case though, he just left his own body for someone else's for the time being. Soon Tigress' body began to reanimate, her joints cracking, her limbs jerking almost as if she was literally frozen and breaking free of her icy confines. With a loud gasp of air Tigress fell to her knees and panted heavily. Slowly lifting her hands, she wiggled them playfully as if she was a child. Watching her fluid hand movements she snickered…no laughed and rather loudly at that. Getting back up to her feet she stretched out and exhaled contently. With a smirk she let her paws run over her body, pulling back on her shirt to reveal that obscure scar.

With a grunt she took a claw and carved it out again, this time making sure it was noticeable and eligible. Hissing at the mild pain she licked her claw clean and smiled at her work. Covering the bleeding scar she looked at her feet and saw his lifeless body. Genkuro had to admit it was rather strange staring down at his own carcass through the eyes of Tigress. At the same time it also felt empowering, knowing he controlled every fiber of the beloved member of the Furious Five. With a proud huff the now possessed tiger kicked down the wall separating her room from Viper's and stepped in to retrieve what looked to be a body bag. Carelessly ripping open the bag she let the body of a young fox drop to the floor. It took him a while to find a fox that looked close enough to the one he was disguising himself to be. He couldn't exactly leave his own body in the room and he knew he needed one for Otsuki. Luckily he found an unwilling fox to the play the part, though it wasn't so much acting the part since the fox was clearly murdered.

Dressing the bare cadaver in his recently discarded apprentice attire, he looked at the completely smashed in face of the poor dead creature. Examining it a bit she just sighed at let the body rest on the cold wooden floor.

"You should do…hopefully they don't have a keen eye for detail. I do hope you can forgive me, but it had to be done. Though what to do about that panda…he'll surely know something is up if he looks close enough." She spoke lifting up the body he previously dwelled in, but soon stopped as she heard footsteps entering the bunkhouse. Crouching by the door, she placed an ear on it to see if she could make out who it was. The pitter patter was definitely coming from webbed feet.

"Ah how lucky am I…perhaps this will take the panda's attention away from the poor noodle apprentice." With an evil grin Tigress hid in a shadowy corner and waited for the goose to come.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's taking Otsuki so long to get Tigress?" Po groaned, doing his best to keep the meal warm.

Mr. Ping wasn't about to let anyone eat until all were at the table. Otsuki had been sent out to retrieve Tigress a good while ago after he claimed to have seen her going into the bunkhouse.

"For all we know he could have been seeing things. Probably went around the palace grounds looking for her." Crane sighed, his stomach rumbling.

Everyone was seated at the table, all but Po, who was tending to the food, Tigress, Otsuki and Mr. Ping. The old goose insisted that they sat and enjoyed themselves while he went out to find his apprentice.

"You should have sent me; I would have found her faster. Now we have three people to wait for." Mantis grumbled. "I'm starving; I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

Monkey chuckled, "You've gone longer without eating, nothing wrong with waiting a while longer."

Mantis glared at his comrade, but soon laughed as he heard Monkey's own stomach growling with hunger too.

"Why don't we sing a song to pass the time? We haven't done that in such a long time, it would be so much fun." Viper requested merrily. The snake looked around the table waiting for someone to agree.

"What song should we sing?" Shifu spoke up after a few moments of silence.

He thought Viper's request was nice, and knew none of the guys would please her in agreeing to sing. The red panda wanted to keep things light and enjoyable so he reluctantly stepped up to the plate. "I would choose one, but it's been a while since I've sang anything."

Po's face lit up, almost as if he didn't hear the request until Shifu agreed to it.

"Oh I know I song! My dad sings it all the time when he's preparing the noodles. I've pretty much memorized the whole thing…well not pretty much…more like totally memorized heh."

Viper twirled in her chair and giggled, "Please tell us the song. Or better yet start it off for us and we'll join in!"

The rest of the gang looked at Po and smiled, well Mantis and Monkey seemed to be holding in some laughter. Po blushed, not knowing that he'd have to sing alone for an audience in the beginning.

"Well ok, I am sure you've heard it before. If not, just follow along after I am done, the lyrics are pretty simple." Po set down his spoon he was using to mix and coughed.

Taking a breath he looked at the ground and began to sing softly. The others listened inventively and Viper was the first to join in, her beautiful voice soon over powering the panda's. Po looked up now and started to sing a little louder to match Viper's, his smile growing wider. Soon Monkey joined in the chorus and nudged Mantis to join too, which he did with some hesitation. Shifu eyed Crane who was just listening silently, Crane noticed this and gulped as he saw the raised eye brow of Shifu. Soon enough he joined in the song, Master Shifu soon adding his own soothing voice to the chorale.

The entire kitchen was eventually filled with the pleasant sounds of singing and laughing. Everyone was having a great time, all coyness aside now. As they sang and laughed they seemed to almost forget they were waiting for the other party members to arrive. Po went back to attending the food as the chorus continued, sneaking in small bites calling them taste tests. Shifu sat calmly as he listened to his students sing joyfully, it was quite soothing to his weary ears. His mood was at peace right now, and he longed for it to stay that way. At least for tonight, he didn't want personal issues getting in the way of this congenial occasion. His happiness would be short lived however as his ears caught the sounds of something in the distance. At first it didn't alarm him too much, but after a few more listens the sounds began to sound distressed. As much as he hated to, he knew he had to silence his students if he was to get a better hear.

"May I please have a moment of silence!?" Shifu called out over the singing voices.

His voice was firm, but not harsh, the group growing silent after a few short seconds. Their smiles seemed to fade a bit too, sensing urgency in their master's voice. Shifu flexed his hear towards the distant noise and listened closely. Fear was bubbling up in the old master's stomach as the sounds became clearer. For reasons he did not know the vision he'd been having lately popped into his mind. Clenching his fists he shot out of his chair and ran out the door.

"It's coming from the bunkhouse! Hurry!" Shifu yelled out, wanting his students to follow him.

The gang looked bewildered, but knew that they should follow their master hastily.

"Master Shifu, what is it?" Po asked as he ran next to the smaller red panda.

"There is no time to explain! We must get there quickly!" Shifu exclaimed speeding up his running.

Everyone was still utterly confused about what was going on, just a moment ago they were having fun. Even Shifu seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, but now he seemed alarmed and determined to get to that din of distress. Shifu soon reached the bunkhouse and slid inside almost slamming into the wall. He could no longer hear what was making those sounds, but he knew it was coming from here. The rest of the gang had yet to arrive, but not too far off from their destination. Shifu kicked the first two bedroom doors open and checked inside them, nothing. Kicking in Crane's door he soon stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to look in the direction of Tigress' room. The door was open, and a rather unsettling scent wafted through his nose. If he wasn't in such a rush he would have noticed it the moment he entered the building. Silently praying that he wouldn't find anything in that room, he slowly crept over to it. Keeping his eyes low as he approached the room he slowly looked up to view what was inside. He instantly feel to his knees as he witnessed the gruesome sight before him.

Covering his maw to hold back a loud gasp of shock. It was at this moment that his students entered the bunkhouse. They stopped at the far end of the corridor and stared at the pale red panda. They knew something terrible had happened, but what? The begin to walk over, but Shifu held out his paw and ordered them to stop.

"Be still…" He spoke just above a whisper.

"Master…what is it?" Po asked again, his body starting to tremble with fear.

The other members of the Furious Five looked over at Shifu intensely, wanting to know what happened too.

"Po…" He looked over at the large panda gravely.

Po could see Shifu holding back his emotions and he was growing more frightened by the minute.

"Master…" He started to walked towards Shifu again.

"Please don't come any closer, Po. I beg of you." Shifu pleaded, somehow knowing the panda would grow curious as to why he didn't want him near.

Po couldn't take it anymore, whatever was in the room had to do with him or else Shifu wouldn't have said his name. He ran over to the door, practically pushing Shifu out of the way. The sight before him almost made him faint, and it certainly made him want to retch. Po entered the room cautiously, his paws trembling before him as he reached over to turn the feathered animal on the floor. Seeing the face of the man he loved so much, lifeless and caked in blood made his mouth gape and jaw quiver. His legs shook and he soon feel to his knees from the shock of the horrid sight before his eyes. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't scream. Trembling fingers trailed over his father's battered body, examining the damage that had been inflicted on his small body. He could see a few claw marks caked in blood as well as numerous bruises and felt broken bones. Tears filled his emerald eyes and began to fall profusely. With a few choked whimpers, Po finally bellowed out in anguish and anger.

"DAD!" He cried, lifting his father in to his arms to cradle the limp body. "You can't be dead! You can't! Wake up, wake up please!"

Shifu sat in silence, not even trying to comprehend what may have happened here. The sounds of Po's wailing causing his own body to quiver in sympathy. The Furious Five all standing in silence, stunned and baffled from what happened. Shifu allowed Po to take his time, seeing the panda curled up on the ground weeping as he held his father close. He also noticed the other body in the room, the body of the noodle apprentice. The red panda couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the poor foxes crushed face. Despite the rather grotesque image, Shifu imagined the fox probably had much quicker death than the goose. The room was filled with feathers and splatters of blood, furniture broken and the walls torn apart. Mr. Ping had been found lying on his stomach, apparently beaten to death.

"It can't be…it couldn't…this is not happening." Shifu whispered holding his head in his paws. The old master's paws quaked as they held his head, but Shifu soon clenched them tightly. With a sigh he stood up straight and faced the four present members of the Five. He opened his maw to speak, but the sound of Po's weeping stopped and he could see the large panda getting to his feet.

Po held his father in his arms as he turned to face the others. His eyes were still dripping tears, but his sad expression had turned into one of vehemence.

"Mantis, please follow me to my room. Monkey, take the foxes' body to the infirmary. Report back to me when you are done." Po spoke solemnly, trying his best to be strong. Mantis and Monkey silently acknowledged Po's request and stepped forward to retrieve the bodies. Monkey looked over the lifeless body of the fox and sighed. He didn't know the fellow that well, but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for the poor soul. Lifting the limp body into his arms, Monkey made his way out of the room desperately wanting to leave it behind him. Mantis crawled over to Po slowly, not looking up at the hurting panda. He wanted to ask why Po needed him, but knew it was better not to. Po chose him for a reason.

"Crane and Viper…I…" Po choked back a sob and took a few breaths. "I need you to search for Tigress. One of you report to me when you have found her, the other should stay on her trail."

Shifu's eyes widened, he knew Tigress was suspect and he at least hoped Po didn't think of her as an enemy just yet. The avian and insect bowed in agreement and went off to do their search. Po exited the room and made the short trip to his own room. Mantis followed him in and immediately lit his lantern for light. Po placed his father's body down on his bed gently and knelt down beside him. It took him a short while to calm his tears, and when he finally did he looked over at Mantis and beckoned him over.

"His heart is still beating…I can sense it. It is very weak though…maybe even too weak to even try to save him, but I can't allow myself not to try." He looked over at Mantis pleadingly, holding back his tears.

"Is there anything you can do? I trust you above all else to nurse my father…I know I am asking for a lot. Can you please…please try and save his life?" Po clasped his paws together as he begged.

"There is no need to beg Dragon Warrior. I will do all I can to save your father. As long as his heart beats in his chest, no matter how weak, I will not give up." Mantis spoke firmly, letting Po know that he accepted his plea. Po would have given the insect in a firm hug if he could.

"Thank you…" Getting up he turned to Shifu, who had been standing silently in the hall.

He didn't know why, but Po felt a little upset with his master and it showed. Shifu's ears folded back as he noticed Po's stern stare.

"Po." Shifu decided to speak up. "I suggest you take your father away from here to be treated, we don't know…"  
"We don't know what?!" Po asked angrily balling his fists in frustration. "What don't we know Master Shifu? What secrets have been plaguing your thoughts these past few months? Do you think news of your vision hasn't spread throughout the palace? I did my best not to bug you about it, but I will not keep quiet anymore! You knew something like this might happen didn't you?!"

Shifu was shocked at Po's outburst, but knew he had to tell the truth.

"Po I did not know this would happen! You have to understand that this vision I have been having has not been clear. Even though Tigress is a part of it, I cannot say that she is the reason behind this tragedy!"  
"But you knew something tragic was about to happen! Yet you did nothing! You never went to Tigress, and you never came to me! I may have asked you to treat me as you do the others, but in the end I am still the Dragon Warrior. A vision as deep as this needs to be examined, I may not have been able to help you see it clearer, but I would have helped you with Tigress. I am not going to stand here and automatically blame her for the events that took place in that room. Because if I were absolutely certain she was the culprit I would be out there looking for her, not Crane and Viper! I do know she was a part of what happened in there, whether she was attacked too or…" Po stumbled his words not wanting to say what he was about to. "Or whether she was the one who attacked my father and Otsuki…" With a heavy sigh Po looked back at his father's body on his bed.

He stayed quiet for a short while, still trying to gain his composure. Blinking out a few more tears the panda turned back to face his master. "Please Shifu…what have you seen in your vision. What has Tigress done?"

Shifu turned and grunted, Po was right to be upset.

The red panda was upset with himself as well, he allowed this to happen. "I procrastinated…you are right to be cross with me. Perhaps I was allowing myself to cloud my thoughts, just because I wanted everything to stay as it was. I didn't want to believe Tigress was capable of doing this…" Shifu shuddered. "It is my fault, I waited too long to try and stop it. In my vision I heard Tigress calling for help, and I didn't do enough in this reality to help her. I still don't know why or what would make her do this…I don't want to, but I suppose I can say that she was the one who made the attack. She attacked me in the vision without hesitation. Clear vision or not, I know what much. She was not the Tigress I know, she was angry and vicious."

Po's heart dropped as he listened, his stern stare soon dropping into a sad frown. Hearing that Tigress was indeed the mostly likely culprit to this crimes did not sit well with Po.

"Damn it! This makes absolutely no sense!" Po yelled. "There is no way she could have snapped like this, she is not a murderer! There has to be something more Shifu, there has to be." With a growl the panda gripped his head like he was having a migraine.

By this time Monkey had returned, but stayed quiet not wanting to disturb the already distressed panda. He looked over at Mantis who had already gathered his supplies to try and stop any bleeding the goose may have had. The same idea of getting Mr. Ping elsewhere to be treated came to mind and he knew he had to speak up.

"Po…forgive me for sounding forward…but we need to get your father out of here. An aura of evil still looms around this area and I don't think it is safe within the palace walls. I am not even sure the Valley is a safe place right now…" Monkey trailed off, the sense of dread becoming to much for him.

Shifu's ears perked at Monkey's comment on the Valley. He knows now wasn't the time to dispute over his vision, more important matters needed to be addressed.

"Monkey and Mantis, take Mr. Pings body to the Sacred Pool of Tears. It is a holy place, and perhaps his recovery may be more sure there." Shifu instructed briefly, not waiting for Po to intervene in his orders. "Po, we need to find Tigress now. No matter what our thoughts are on what happened, finding her is our first priority. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Mantis stopped working on the goose briefly to speak to his master. "Will do Master Shifu…I know I promised I'd do my best with Po's father, but I do wish I could help you find Tigress. I am worried about her…"

Po looked over at the insect in desperation, hoping he wasn't thinking about breaking his promise.

Mantis noticed this and frowned, "Don't worry Po, I will keep my promise. I'm just confused and worried about this whole situation with Tigress too."

Monkey placed his paw on Mantis' back and nodded in agreement, before lifting the goose's seemingly lifeless body into his arms. He knew Viper would have been a better choice to go with Mantis to help with the treatment, but he also knew Monkey was the only one of the two that could actually carry the goose. Mantis helped get all of his packed supplies onto Monkey's back and was prepared to leave.

"I'll do my best Po…" He looked over at the depressed panda, a sight he wished he'd never have to see again. The panda nodded silently and padded over to kiss his father's forehead. "I love you Baba…" It was all he could say without bursting into tears again. Mantis looked to Monkey and signaled that it was time to take off. Not too long after, he ran with Monkey and Mantis out of the bunkhouse and stopped at the entrance. Now only watching them travel into the distance and soon disappearing. Po choked down a sob wishing he could go with them, but knew he had to find Tigress.

"All we can do now is pray for him." Shifu spoke softly placing a paw on Po's leg. He wouldn't rebuke the panda now for crying so much, but now still wasn't the time to stand around and mourn.

With a deep breath, Po wiped the tears from his face and looked towards the Valley. He had no idea where Tigress could be, but he didn't believe she ran away. She had to be here somewhere and for some reason the Valley seemed more likely to be the place to find her, not the palace.

"Let's go." He said firmly, not waiting for Shifu to respond as he ran off. The red panda soon followed close behind, wondering if Po sensed something. While running down to the Valley, Shifu let his vision replay over and over in his head. There were of course plenty of details he left out when he told Po about his vision. The Valley in flames played in his thoughts which made him cringe and secretly hope that part of his vision didn't manifest itself. At the same time he berated himself for dismissing it at all, he should know better now than to do that.

"Po, listen to me." Shifu was now on the panda's shoulder, knowing it was easier to speak with him this way. "There is more to my vision I have not yet told you."


	12. Chapter 12

Po kept on running, somehow knowing Shifu was going to mention something terrible about the Valley. He glanced over at the smaller panda letting him know he had his attention. Shifu swallowed, but continued to inform his student about what he feared.

"The Valley, I am afraid something disastrous may happen to it."

Po grunted angrily, he hated when he was right when it came to bad news. Po was preparing to speak, but the startling shout of Viper practically made him skid to a halt. Shifu jumped off Po's shoulder fearing the panda was about to make another infamous tumble down the stairs. Po luckily caught himself before he could fall over completely and stared in the direction of the cry. Even before Viper caught up to them Shifu and Po looked shockingly into the distance. Down below to where the Valley of Peace lie, an explosion thundered out into the air, flames and debris flew high in the sky. The cacophony of screams and cries soon began to fill the Valley below, the residents having no idea what was going on. Though some of the older residents may soon began to feel a terrible sense of déjà vu.

"Shifu! Po!" Viper yelled as soon as she was ten feet away from them. "The Valley is in danger!" Though the tree snake was certain that explosion told them well enough already.

"What is going on down there?" Po shouted, still in shock over what he was witnessing.

"Quick we need to help Crane clear the paths of fuses and gun powder! There are hundreds of trails leading to large barrels stationed around the Valley and they are apparently starting to go off already!" Viper shouted already zooming back down to the growing chaos. "We've already begun an evacuation, but it may already be too late!"

Without asking anything else Po and Shifu raced down as fast as they could. Po squealed in fright as he heard two more explosions go off, and more fire and rubble flying around. Another rather chilling sound rang across the Valley, the sound of the village bell. Normally used for mundane purposes, it was now used as an alarm of sorts.

"Is this an act of a terrorist?" He hollered, almost forgetting that Tigress could even be the perpetrator.

Shifu couldn't see Crane flying around anywhere, and he was starting to panic. He was sure there were already causalities, and he ran even faster to make sure there wasn't more than there needed to be. It seemed like an eternity going down the stairs, but they finally reached the bottom gate leading to the Valley. They could still hear the screams of the villagers, but fire and smoke clouded almost everything. The section of the Valley nearest to the gate of palace steps having been destroyed first.

"Viper, take care of those fuses quickly! Po help me get the villagers to safety!" Shifu ordered as he ran into the smoke, being cautious however to any other impending explosions.

Po looked around in the thick haze of smoke, coughing already and not knowing which way to go. He could feel the heat of the fire penetrating his fur and the crackling of concrete buildings continuing to crumble.

"Focus, focus, focus." Po ordered himself, listening for the nearest sounds of cries.

Viper had already been snipping fuses short and blowing the trails of gun powder she came across away. Spotting a lighted fuse quickly making its way to a large barrel Viper gasped and raced towards it. Her heart pounded as she knew he wouldn't reach it in time and she quickly veered to head away from the explosion. Literally ducking for cover knowing she had no time to run away, she cringed as he awaited the explosion. It never came. Viper stood up and looked back at the barrel confusingly breathing a slight sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived however when Crane seemed to appear out of no where and startle the snake.

"Oh my, Crane! A little warning next time you pull one of your little magic acts." Viper wheezed.

Crane disregarded the snakes comment and flapped his wings distraughtly panting a bit as well. "Viper, most of the barrels are empty! We need to find the ones that are filled!"

Viper's eyes went wide at the news and replied hastily. "How are we supposed to determine which are and which aren't? Who the heck is igniting these barrels anyway?"

Crane didn't even have time to answer when another explosion violently shook the Valley grounds. The avian and the snake ducked for cover to avoid getting hit with large pieces of wreckage. This explosion came from the south side of the Valley, the direction in which they were sure most of the villagers were. It was the main path to evacuate from the chaos that was happening. Crane noticed that the first explosions went off near the northern gate leading to the palace. The next set may be ready to set off near the southern bridge leading to the main gate of the Valley.

"Quick, we need to get to the south side of the Valley!" Crane shouted at Viper as he flew off like a bullet.

Viper had no trouble following close behind. They both prayed that another explosion would not go off doing there best not to become overwhelmed.

Shifu tried not to let the recent explosion slow him down, resolved in saving as many villagers as he could. It had become his priority, looking for Tigress and making sure she was ok, or at least what he chose to think of on her part, came second. He loved Tigress, but if she was down in the Valley he knew she could take care of herself. As he continued to usher the panic stricken villagers to safety he to had come to realize that the explosions were coming from the northern and southern areas of the Valley. Now yelling out to them, or pushing them in the right direction, to retreat to the east. Hoping they would be safe enough by the lake that sat in the far eastern part of town away from the explosions. Po had been instructed to do the same at the west side of town, directing the villagers to the vast field in that direction. The large panda was shaking in his shoes, but trying to remain brave for the villagers. The fourth explosion that happened a few moments ago nearly made him wet himself.

Shifu's plan to evacuate to the east and west sides of the valley soon spread to the others helping with the evacuation. Of course it wasn't just the Masters of the Jade Palace that were evacuating the villagers. Several large bulls and oxen assisted in the evacuation, making sure to help as best they could. Not to mention the birds of flight that hurriedly carried buckets filled with water in the sky to pour down over the burning buildings. In a way, the Valley was lucky to get visitors from all kinds of various species, even if it wasn't such a lucky day to be in the Valley. Po was grateful for that, beaming on the inside from their heroic gestures. Further assisting some rabbits Po heard the faint sounds of crying coming from inside one of the burning buildings. The fire caused by the explosions spread quickly and was nearly engulfing the central part of the Valley. The only problem was that he didn't know which home contained the sounds of crying. Only after he made sure the rabbits knew where to run did he run off to find the source of the crying. Then he spotted his destination in the distance.

A pair of tiny hands was waving a flag out of a window on the second floor of a burning building. The front door was blocked by blazing debris and Po knew that the rabbit, or rabbits, inside didn't have long before the entire house was taken up in flames. He ran as fast as he broad legs could carry him, eyeing that house tensely there was no way he would let those villagers die. His running would soon prove to be in vain. Po wasn't even a mile away when the fifth explosion shook the panda's world. It all seemed to go in slow motion for the Dragon Warrior, his eyes widening as he saw the devastating uproar of flames take over that building. Po dropped to his knees as he witnessed the building, and most certainly the tenants, get destroyed. He was trembling in anger, angry at himself for not being able to save those pour rabbits and angry at the culprit who caused all of this.

"Tigress!" Po yelled at the top of his lungs clenching his fists tightly.

He no longer let any doubts about her innocence fill his mind at the moment. All he wanted was for her to show herself, and inexplicably she did to his astonishment.

Perhaps it was just a coincidence that he happened to spot her perched on top of one of the higher buildings in the Valley. She looked directly at him coldly, not even a smug grin was formed on her lips. Po stood again, ignoring the searing heat he was walking into. Buildings ablaze around him as he stared directly back at her firmly, his walking soon picking up into a sprint. Tigress remained still, waiting for him to come, even aware that she had been spotted by another. Crane was still confused about the whole situation, so seeing Tigress made him sigh in relief. Though he couldn't help but become wary as he noticed her watching the destruction below callously. His heart sank as he finally put the pieces together, only taking a moment to wallow in misery. Shaking his feathers he took flight again, heading straight for her. He wasn't set on attacking her just yet, but he did want to do some much needed interrogating. Tigress glared over at the bird flying towards her, waiting to strike him down if he got too close. Crane didn't get too close just yet, stopping a few feet in front of her keeping himself in the air.

"Tigress, what is the meaning of all of this? Please tell me you aren't behind it!" He yelled anxiously.

The tiger just sneered at him and huffed. "I thank you for not jumping to conclusions Master Crane. It wouldn't please me to automatically get blamed for all of this, but at the same time I am ashamed you'd blame me at all."

Crane was taken aback by her statement, almost sorry he even thought about accusing her of this destruction. Maybe she was innocent of all of this?

"Why aren't you helping us save the villagers or the Valley itself?" Crane had to wonder why she was just perched on top a roof and not helping out.

"Just what I want to know!" Po exclaimed as he appeared on the roof behind her. He was panting, but kept his composure enough to stand firm behind the tiger.

Tigress ignored the panda for now and just smiled. "You two are wasting your time with me, there are more important matters to take care of." She looked behind the flapping bird and started counting down. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

The two warriors looked confused for a moment, but were once again startled back into reality when the sixth and final explosion went off right in the middle of the Valley. Crane looked back at the new set of flames and smoke rising into the sky and was tempted to go make sure the area was clear. Po growled, something Crane wasn't used to hearing, and charged at Tigress. The feline jumped high into the air to evade the panda and landed on a roof that was still intact. Without looking back she ran roof top to roof top running in the direction of the Jade Palace.

"Crane, go get Shifu!" Po ordered as he ran after the guilty tiger.

Crane complied and flew away to inform his master on their discovery on Tigress, even if that realization was still incredibly baffling and almost unreal. Po was still in disbelief too, or at least he still wanted to give Tigress the benefit of the doubt. That wasn't looking to good however, and he knew he'd have to accept the fact that Tigress was behind it all. It was difficult chasing the feline through the smoke and fire, but Po pursued her best he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with her jumping roof to roof, just as long as he had her in his sights.

That was good enough for him now until the others came to assist him. Soon they were both on the ground and Tigress took off on all fours heading up the palace steps. Po felt a pang of guilt as he followed her up the steps, knowing he was leaving the villagers to fend for themselves for now. It wasn't something he wanted to think of so he shook it out of his head and reminded himself that the others were down there to help. He just needed Shifu to be with him in case anything drastic went down. Po was panting hard now, but maintained his speed despite his tired body. Tigress was a good number of yards away from him and eventually she vanished from his sight completely. Po knew she reached the top already and hoped that he could still find her when he got there too. Sweat dripped down his forehead, the night was warmer than usual due to the fires. The smoke in the air made it more difficult to breathe as well and it was beginning to make Po feel sick. Soon Po found himself at the top of the steps staring right at the Jade Palace. The Palace grounds were eerily quiet and vacant. No lanterns were lit and no doors were left open, it looked abandoned almost.

The panda let his green eyes scan the darkness, not wanting to run into a trap. His panting had yet to settle down, but he stood firm and brave ready to strike anything that came at him.

"Glad to see you've made it up here in one piece." Tigress' voice came hidden in the shadows. "You've certainly gotten better at running up those steps."

Po clenched his fists at his side and looked harder into the dark courtyard. Even though he couldn't see her yet he definitely knew she was somewhere close. The panda was about to speak before he heard soft footsteps coming toward him. He couldn't help but take a few steps back as he saw Tigress' figure slowly reveal itself from the shadows. She stood before the panda calmly with her arms crossed over her chest, staring into his eyes. Po never did get used to her cold stare, but he wasn't about to cower in front of her now. Taking one step forward he held up a fist and grimaced.

"What the hell is going on Tigress?" Po snapped. It was clear that his jovial nature was all but gone at the moment, not that Tigress minded. She just smirked and lowered her arms with a sigh.

"There is no use in explaining it, you'd never understand." The response was delivered casually, as if she'd done nothing terrible. Po wasn't about to take that for an answer though and he growled again.

"Dammit, this isn't the time to act smug! I don't care if I don't understand it; I just want to know why! Why did you do this? The villagers did nothing to deserve this!" Po stopped himself before he could bring up his father. Speaking about it would only make him angrier or more depressed.

"I don't need a reason to do the things I do! But if you want one then I will give you a reason, it's all because of you!" Tigress hissed.

Po was taken aback as he heard this, what did she mean it was because of him?

"I couldn't stand it anymore. I wasn't meant to be leader of the Furious Five, I was meant to be more. But you came along and took it all away from me, and you didn't even care. Even if you didn't believe you were the Dragon Warrior at first, you never showed any sympathy in taking away my dreams." Tigress kept her stern gaze at the panda as she spoke.

Po was still confused about everything that was being said and why she had to do what she did.

"That doesn't explain why you had to do everything you did tonight." Po retorted not letting Tigress get away with a petty excuse like that.

Tigress roared at Po, showing just how much she hated him right now.

"How would you feel if Shifu came to you right at this moment and told you that Oogway was wrong? That you never were the Dragon Warrior and you defeated Tai Lung by sheer luck. Try keeping that disappointment locked up inside you, knowing that you were not meant to be anything celebrated. Something you've worked so hard for to be taken away from you in an instant."

Po shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"All of this…all of this just because you couldn't have things your way? You'd murder innocent people just because you are still upset that you were not the one to be the Dragon Warrior. You saw what it did to Tai Lung! You should have learned from his mistake and chose not to go down that same path."

"You make it sound so easy, but we were both passionate about our training in Kung Fu. We lived for it and we would die for it and that's just what he did. I've trained my life to become the Dragon Warrior, but like I said it went to you. Tai Lung was a fool and only went after the Dragon Scroll, but I know its secret. I know what wasn't written in it and I know I've no need for it. You've taken everything from me yet you don't even want to acknowledge yourself as a Kung Fu Master. You keep taking it all for granted and left the true honor in your title behind. How dare you want to only be called the Dragon Warrior just because it sounds cool to you. You've spat on the names of every Dragon Warrior in the past and all that ever will be. You've made it a joke and I can never forgive you for that."

Tigress stood her ground firmly, only staring hatefully at the panda in front of her. Po was still not satisfied with Tigress' excuse, but in the end he figured there was no point in trying to figure it out.

"Then why not just hurt me?" Po said calmly even though his blood was boiling. It was taking all of his strength not to charge at her knowing she was the reason his father is clinging to life.

Tigress let out a quiet titter and raised her head proudly. "It would be letting you off too easily if I brought harm to you physically. Instead I chose to harm everyone you love instead, cause I knew it would hurt you more. Maybe now you'll feel that hatred welling up inside you, begging you to act upon it. I see the way you are looking at me, I know you want to tear out my heart and squash it in your paw. Live with that for a while and let me know how you feel about all this still. I know I am going to have to pay for my crimes, but frankly I don't care. There is nothing left in this life that will make me happy anymore, but as long as I got to take you down a few notches first then it was all worth it. I hope your father is burning in hell."

Po's eyes went wide at her choice of words for his father and his paws clenched tightly. "You will pay for your crimes Tigress. I just wish you didn't have to go out this way, I thought you were better than that."

"You never really knew me to began with, so stop thinking you know anything about anything. Stupid fool, so in love with me too, well I hope I was able to break your heart as well." Tigress spat.

If Po wasn't so angry those words would have tore at his heart and made him break down where he stood. He did love her, he always did, but in the end she was right. He really didn't know who she truly was, no one did really. If this is who she is deep down then yes, his heart was broken.

"I hate you…" Po stammered angrily, even though he didn't truly mean it. His head hung as his eyes were shut tight, trying his hardest not to show his heartbreak. Tigress must have been planning all of this for a long time, even after seemingly trying to get better acquainted with him back at his own home was all a lie. Everything she ever was around him after Tai Lung was a lie, she was dead set on getting back at him for taking away her dreams. At least that is what he began to believe and it was hard to think against it. Someone he looked up to as a hero and role model was nothing more than a wicked beast eager to destroy his life. Po looked up at her once again. The smoke from the Valley continued to rise was beginning to cloud over her and the ground on which they stood. In a way he was glad and at least hopeful that his own image was obscured as well. He did not want her to see the tears cascading down his emerald eyes.

"I've always hated you…so now our feelings of each other are evenly matched." Her cold hearted response ripped at Po's heart more.

His body trembled with anger and sadness, but it was the anger that was overpowering his emotions.

"I can see the pain in your eyes, don't try and hide it." Tigress smiled and looked to the heavens. "I've destroyed the Valley's sense peace once again, I've most likely caused Shifu much pain and heartache as well…not to mention those other students of his. I've taken away your father and I've taken away your lovely opinions of me, or at least who you thought was me. So panda…should I kill myself now or would you like the honor?"

Po stood silent. He could hear the others finally reaching the top of the stairs, but he didn't want them around anymore.

"Po!" Master Shifu called out as he entered the palace gate. "Is Tigress there with you?"

The smoke was fogging everything up and the panda was the only thing Shifu could make out from his position.

"Stay where you are Master!" Po called out, not even looking behind him. He knew Shifu and the others wouldn't be able to see the tiger's silhouette from where they were, since he could barely make her out now even.

"Answer my question first!" Shifu yelled, but did stay at the edge of the gate.

"Tigress is dead…" Po said solemnly, almost too quiet for the others to hear. Shifu's ears heard him all to clearly however and he couldn't believe it, not until he saw her from himself.

"What do you mean…" Shifu didn't know what to do, but he certainly felt that was about to have a heart attack.

"The woman you knew as Tigress is dead…I don't know who we have here anymore." Po replied, he knew this must have been hard for Shifu to hear.

"I am who I am." Tigress stated finally, letting everyone know she was indeed still close by. "The woman you know was only a side of me, but she was still me. I, Tigress still stand before you and I've got nothing to hide anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: I previously had submitted a note expressing my thoughts on this chapter. The action scenes are short, but I hope most of you don't mind.)

Tigress gazed over at the three shadowy figures behind the panda. Their smoky silhouettes not intimidating the tiger at the least, in fact she was glad they were there. No one seemed to want to speak or even move and that was making Tigress impatient. Not Tigress herself, but the kitsune that took over her body. Genkuro wondered if they were stalling to attack her out of love and if that was the case then he needed to do more to destroy those feelings. Tigress needed to be hated, shunned and ignored by them all in order for him to have her without any troubles from her comrades.

"I see none of you even bothered to stay below with the villagers. Have you abandoned them just to take a look at your wayward friend?" Her eyes went to Viper and Crane, shooting them an angered glare.

Soon her eyes lowered and locked with Master Shifu's, now that the smoke cleared from his position. "Father."

Shifu's heart skipped a beat once again, he hasn't heard Tigress call him that since she was a cub.

"How does it feel raising another child to become a monster? Both son and daughter destined to grow and destroy all the peace you've been trying so hard to gain. Perhaps everyone should blame you for everything and not me." Tigress spoke coldly, never taking her eyes off the pain stricken red panda.

Shifu grasped the fabric of his robe over his heart, each word from his daughter stabbed into him deeply. Although it hurt to hear those words, he knew better than to take blame for her actions.

"I've done the best I could as your father, but it is ultimately your choice in the end on how you wish you live your life." Shifu responded almost silently.

Tigress roared and what seemed like an instant dashes right at the old master. No one had time to react before the tiger was on top of the smaller creature, claws gripped around his throat.

"Don't you dare try and say you've done your best as a father! What kind of a father only drives their children to reach perfection, only to be told they aren't good enough. At least Tai Lung was shown love and has even been told so! You've destroyed my condition of love long ago." Tigress spat.

"Tigress!" Po shouted, standing before the two on the ground. He didn't make any sudden movements though, for fear she would tear out Shifu's throat. "Calm yourself please, there doesn't need to be anymore blood spilled!"

Shifu held up his paw to silence the panda, looking at his daughter dolefully. "You're right Tigress and I know I can never make up for those mistakes. Perhaps I was never meant to be a father, but despite that I would have never given you or my son up for anything. Even if I knew what you two would have become in the future. I did…no I do love you Tigress, I was just to afraid to say it."

Tigress' grip tightened to the point of drawing a few drops of blood from Shifu's neck. "And that is going to make it all better now is it? I am supposed to say I understand and forgive you now? It's too late…like Po said the little girl you once knew is gone."

As she spoke something happened that even surprised Genkuro. Tears started cascading down Tigress' cheeks and spilling onto Shifu's muzzle. The kitsune wondered what was triggering these tears since he certainly didn't plan on shedding any. It would only cause a problem for him if the others started to feel sympathy for their friend. So he knew something drastic had to happen in order for them to wipe any sort of empathetic feelings. Tigress' tears must have caught everyone off guard since no one even seemed to know how badly she was strangling their master.

"Goodbye, Father." Tigress whispered as she dug her claws into the old red panda's neck.

Po snapped out of his stunned state and hollered, sending one ferocious kick to Tigress' head and sending her flying back. The kick was strong enough to loosen the grip around Shifu's neck, releasing him from her deadly claws. He was sure it was forceful enough to knock her out for a few minutes too. Po quickly checked on Shifu, he was dazed, but he was going to be ok. The puncture wounds on his neck were not too deep thankfully, Po knew he swung that kick right in the knick of time.

"Master, you have to get out of here." Po told Shifu in an almost panicked voice. He knew Tigress would recover from that kick quickly and possibly come back to finish what she started.

Shifu grasped his neck and coughed. "No I cannot leave her!"

"Master you're wounded! I can't tell how badly, but I am not taking the chance of you bleeding to death here!" Po shouted.

"I agree Master, allow me to take you some where safe." Crane chimed in, flapping his wings to clear the area of smoke.

Shifu looked at Crane and the at his two other students, all of which were standing so bravely. It was at this moment that his heart broke.

"I am so sorry you all have to pay for my mistakes." Shifu did his best not to weep, but his body was trembling violently.

"No Master, you've made no mistakes here." Po placed his paw on the small animal's shoulder. "Tigress is the only one to blame for what has happened here. You did all you could to raise her right, but it's like you said earlier. It is up to us children to decide what to make of ourselves, despite how we were raised, good or bad."

Shifu remained silent, he wished those words could have soothed him as much as the panda was hoping they would.

"Still I cannot leave." Shifu spoke as he tried to get back on his feet.

Po sighed and a look of guilt swept over his face.

"I'm sorry, Master." Po didn't hesitate as he quickly applied pressure to the back of Shifu's neck. Shifu wasn't expecting it at this moment so he didn't have time to react like he normally would. Instead he saw his world become black as he was put into a deep sleep.

"Po…" Viper said in quiet shock.

"He's in no condition to fight right now, if that's the case anyway." Po lifted Shifu's limp body and held him to Crane. "Take him to Mantis." Po then whispered into his ear of the insects location, just in case.

"I know it is what is best, but still I hate to leave you two hear alone." Crane spoke as Shifu was situated on his back.

Po did he best to make light of the situation and sucked in his gut to look buff. "Don't worry buddy, I'll be just fine."

Crane did let out a small chuckle and nodded, looking over to Viper now.

"You watch his back alright, shouldn't be too hard to miss." Crane joshed, even though his tone wasn't very lively.

"Will do Crane, you just get Shifu to safety. We'll be seeing you shortly ok and try not to worry too much." Viper smiled and gave the avian a small kiss on his beak. "Now go."

Crane nodded to them both and took off, looking down at the village which still blazed beneath him. He knew it would be taken care of by all those strong enough to help, including all the staff from the Jade Palace. He just hoped Tigress wasn't right when she accused them of abandoning the villagers. He knew that wasn't the case, but it still tore at his heart. With one final glance he took a deep breath and flew onward, not looking back.

Po and Viper stood their ground as they waited for any signs of movement. It was almost impossible to see where Tigress flew off too because of all the smoke.

"Just how hard did you kick her?" Viper questioned, remembering that swift kick the panda landed on the tiger's head.

Po sighed, "Probably harder than I needed to, but I was sort of flustered ok."

The panda still worried over his father and desperately hoped he would survive. Seeing Shifu's throat almost be torn open made him act against the violent tiger quickly. He did not want to loose someone else tonight, not even Tigress.

Viper looked into the smoke and wondered if she would be able to seek out Tigress. "I am going into the smoke to look for her. I know you had your reasons, but you kicked her face in pretty good."

Po would have slumped in shame at any other moment, but not this time. "Yeah well…she deserved it."

"Po, how could you say that?" Viper scolded.

"No he's right, I did deserve it." The voice came from the smoke, but Tigress did not show herself.

Po and Viper gasped and got into battle stance, just in case she were to attack. Po's ears scanned the area for any addition sounds of movement, or to try and pinpoint which direction her voice was coming from the next time she spoke.

"If you want me you have to come get me." Tigress said almost teasingly, staying in the thick smoke and taunting them to come after her.

"If that's how you want to play, then so be it." Po retorted and ran into the heavy haze.

"Po wait!" Viper called, but lost the sight of him as he ran forward. "Dammit." She would have liked to think things through some more, but soon she too slithered into the smoke.

"Po where are you, we need to stick together!" Viper continued calling out to him. "We have to be tactical."

Viper listened for Po's heavy footsteps and soon pinpointed his location. "There you are."

She began slithering over to him, but was soon stopped short by Tigress jumping right in front of her.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled out in shock.

"Viper leave this place, there is nothing you can do. I've done all that I wanted and I don't want to fight you." Tigress pleaded, which was a surprise to Viper. "Please Viper, feuding here will only cause more destruction, is that what you want?"

"No it's not, but I can't let you go either!" Viper replied not letting her guard down for a second. "Surrender Tigress, then we wont have to fight."

"I will." Tigress stated, getting to her knees.

Viper could only look at her friend as she got to her knees, still baffled at all that has happened. "How could you Tigress? How could you kill all those people…"

Viper yelled in frustration and slapped the tiger across her bloodied cheek. "You were like a sister to me and now you are just a wicked soul."

Tigress lowered her head to hide a smile, inside Genkuro was beaming. He was glad Viper no longer cared for Tigress as she once did, but he wanted to make sure the tree snake knew just how wicked the tiger was.

With her head still lowered, Tigress took this opportunity to lunge her palm forward. Viper gasped and quickly dodged the attack. Tigress was up again and commenced attacking Viper.

"Pitiful snake, always so calm and genial. Your kind heart is a true weakness, and will lead to your ultimate demise." Tigress' strong kicks flew at the snakes limber body. Viper bending and twirling to avoid each vicious attack.

Viper slapped her mighty tail at the fierce tiger each change she saw an opening. Something caught the tree snakes attention as they battled however, the tiger's movements were slightly different. Viper had brawled with Tigress many times in the past and has become accustomed to her style, but it wasn't the same technique she was used to.

"Tigress you're letting your anger control you!" Viper still tried to reach her friend even though she knew there was probably no hope for her.

"Perhaps." Tigress retorted as she slammed her fist into Viper's jaw. "But it's not hindering me in battle it seems." She continued to speak as another one of her kicks smashed into the snake.

"Don't hold back Viper, I will only kill you if you do!" The growl that was emitted from Tigress' mouth sent chills down Viper's spine. It was cold, dark and evil, nothing the limber serpent ever heard from the composed tiger before. Tigress took the opportunity to swipe her claws ferociously at Viper, those razors slashing into her scales. Viper screamed out in pain as she flew back into an obscured wall behind her. Tigress let out a small laugh, but her glee was short lived as she felt a heavy blow pound into her ribs. The panda once again sent the tiger flying, but Tigress was quick to get to her feet this time.

Po could barely see the tiger in front on him, but he stood ready to fight her without delay. "Viper may have not been willing to hurt you, but I wont hold back. You can be sure of that." Po glared, but silently wondered how Viper was doing behind him.

"You'll need to do more than hurt me Po, if you want to prevent anyone else from tasting death. Shouldn't be too hard for you to kill someone, they say it's easier the second time around." Tigress sneered and wiggled her pinky.

Po winced and took a step back, "Shut up!" The panda was starting to breathe heavier out of aggravation. "Don't you dare try and call me a murderer!"

"I don't recall ever calling you a murderer." Tigress smiled. "I mean killing someone who was completely defenseless to you isn't the same as murder."

Po shook his head, he tried his best not to let her mess with his emotions. "We needed to be rid of that evil, my actions were justified. Sorry I can't say the same about you, you're the murderer here."

Tigress stood silent for a while, a breeze flowing by them and clearing some of the heavy smoke from their eyes.

"I regret nothing!" Tigress hollered as she got ready to pounce the panda as if he was her prey.

Po wasn't unprepared to dodge her, but he let her come anyway. The tiger smashed into the panda's thick body and slammed him into the ground.

"Too afraid to fight back now?" Tigress hissed. "I swear I'll go back and make sure your father is dead after I get through with you. I'll hang his decapitated head over the village gate!"

Hearing that made Po's blood boil and luckily Tigress didn't hurt him too much after she had pounced on him. Whether Tigress saw it coming or not, she probably wouldn't have been quick enough to dodge it. Po gripped the tiger's collar and threw a punch right under her chin. As her head flew back Po turned the tables and slammed Tigress into the ground as he kept his heavy body on her to pin her down.

"You will never hurt me or anyone I love ever again!" Po cried as he let his fists rain down onto Tigress' face and upper body.

Tigress did nothing to stop Po from attacking her, in fact Genkuro was savoring it. He could stand the pain as much as possible if only to know the panda was over the tiger completely.

Viper stood on her tail weakly, one of her eyes was swollen shut and bleeding still from her wounds, but she could still see the panda throw an onslaught of attacks to a seemingly lifeless Tigress.

"Po stop it!" Viper pleaded as she quickly made her way to both of them.

Po watched as the tiger's face was becoming more bruised, bloodied and broken. Her once beautiful face was a mess, and it was that thought that finally made him stop assaulting her.

"Get off her!" Viper yelled once more, slapping Po's face harshly.

Po yelped and moved away from the tiger holding his stinging cheek in his paw, remaining silent for now. Viper looked down at Tigress, who looked to be unconscious, then back over at Po.

"You let your anger consume you just as she did, don't you see that is what she wanted!" Viper scolded the fat panda, who still hung his head as he crouched beside them.

"I don't care…" Po managed to whisper crossly.

Viper hissed and slapped Po again. "Don't say that, please…don't. I know Tigress has betrayed us all, but don't sit there and tell me you don't care. I wont let you beat her to death."

Po looked at Viper in shock, holding his cheek again which stung twice as bad now. Was that how it looked? Po's heart raced as he recalled smashing his fists into Tigress. He probably would have gone a lot longer if Viper hadn't come along, even if he did stop briefly before then.

"She's down and I don't think she'll be getting back up." Viper's voice lowered as she spoke. "Like you said, there doesn't need to be anymore bloodshed tonight."

Po's lips trembled as he looked back at Tigress, now fully regretting that he let his anger overtake him. "You're right, I am sorry."

Po's head dropped again and his mouth opened wide as he let out a pained scream.

"Po…" Viper said softly as she heard he friend cry out in anguish.

"I loved her…I really did…" Po sniveled. "Why did this have to happen?"

The panda's tears spilled to the ground like heavy rain drops. He wish he could take back certain things he said earlier, mainly the comment about him hating Tigress.

"I am such a fool…I let myself take out my anger and pain on her despite that love. I just want things to go back the way they were…even if she continued to resent me. I don't want this…I don't want to remember this."

Viper went to her friend and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is a difficult night for sure, and I am sure our pain isn't over yet. Right now isn't the time for tears…" She looked at the panda tenderly and wiped away a few of his tears from his pudgy cheek.

"We need to secure Tigress before she wakes up."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A very calm chapter unlike the previous few. Hope you can enjoy, thanks for reading!

The Valley was still dark as morning approached. Smoke lingered in the town like a ghost to remind everyone what happened, thought it's not like anyone could forget even if they wanted to. It was eerily quiet as numerous amounts of strong willed beasts helped search for any survivors among the rubble. Any lifeless bodies were placed, with the utmost care, into a cart to be wheeled out into the fields to be given a proper burial. Crane had managed to come back and assist, not wanting everyone to think that the Furious Five abandoned the area last night. It was hard for the avian not to be with his comrades, but he knew this is were his duties lie for now. Crane had left Shifu in the care of Mantis, however he did not bother to ask how Mr. Ping was doing. He didn't want to hear any more bad news that night. Fortunately, Master Shifu would be alright and would make a quick recovery.

There wasn't much to be said as Po and Viper stood over the bound body of Tigress. Her bloodied wounds have been cleansed, but the bruises and cuts still remained. Viper couldn't bare to look at either Po or Tigress, so she kept her gaze to the ground. Guilt ran through her body as she stood guard over the feline, she wanted to be down in the valley helping out. She couldn't leave the criminal though, not alone with Po at least. The panda may have apologized for his rage earlier, but she didn't feel Po was emotionally stable enough to be left alone. The panda's eyes drooped as he gazed out toward nothing in particular. They had taken Tigress' bound body up to the Sacred Peach Tree, since the smoke wasn't as heavy there. He wasn't really sure what to do now. There were plenty of things he could do, but for some reason he didn't feel like doing any of them. The valley would be taken care of well enough without him, Tigress was tied up and not going anywhere, he didn't even want to think about his father's condition right now.

Then there was Viper sitting a few feet away from him. He knew she was watching over him, and he felt stupid for letting his emotions control him. But this silence was going to drive him mad if it went on any longer.

"So what happens now?" The tired panda asked quietly.

Viper looked over at him briefly and then away again. "We wait to put Tigress in the palace prison until her trail, and then she will be out of our hands for good."

It hurt Viper to say it so matter-of-factly, but she didn't want to sugar coat anything at the moment.

"Do you think…" Po swallowed as he looked down at the feline. "Do you think she will be executed?"

"I am not sure, but it's not like I can do anything about it." Viper sighed. "Not that I want that to happen, mind you, but I will accept whatever her sentence may be."

Po wondered if Viper really meant that, or if she was just trying to be strong. Tigress was her best friend after all, even if it didn't seem like it.

"I wonder if any outside help has arrived." Po wondered openly, but wasn't expecting any response.

Viper only hoped that more help would arrive soon, but it's not like a simple stroll to get to the valley in the first place. Not with having to cross the Thread of Hope, and a lot of people were afraid to walk on that old dangly bridge. The tree snake was beginning to get fidgety, having to wait around didn't seem like it was accomplishing much anymore.

"Po." Viper spoke softly, finally looking down at Tigress. "I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon. I was thinking you should go down in the valley and help out. Also to tell Crane to inform Shifu and the others that we have Tigress contained. I'll look after her until then."

Po looked at her guardedly, he wondered if she was still upset over his actions earlier. He almost felt that he was trying to get rid of him, or at least remove him from the tiger's presence.

"No…I'm sorry Viper, but I can't. I'd rather watch over Tigress if you don't mind." His tone was a little more condescending then he wanted it to be. He didn't even look at the snake as he spoke, but kept his gaze on the feline. "Shifu will no doubly head straight back here when he wakes up, which is probably very soon if he's not on his way already."

Viper didn't respond, only because she didn't want to start an argument, but at least her suspicions on Po's attitude were correct. He was definitely not the bubbly, optimistic and understanding panda he normally was, not that she blamed him. Viper then looked at the two red lines across the panda's chubby cheek. She knew that where she had slapped him earlier and she did feel bad about it, even though it was justified. She then noticed a curious expression grown on the panda's face and wondered what he was looking at. Po stood up and walked over to Tigress' body to kneel over it. Viper then immediately got up to make sure he didn't do anything else he would regret. Po sighed as the snake came to his side rather hurriedly, wishing she would just calm down. But since she was closer now he decided to ask her the question that had puzzled him.

"Have you ever seen Tigress wear these?" Po stated as he lifted her paw, the one that was adorned with Genkuro's mystical beads.

Viper looked at this just as curiously as the panda did and shook her head. "No, I don't think I have ever seen her wear a beaded bracelet. She was never really into jewelry, but she does have a few things stored away, though I've never seen that."

Po gazed at the large beads as if he were trying to look into them like crystal balls. He definitely got a weird feeling from them, but he figured it was just because his emotions were off.

Gripping the bracelet from her wrist Po gently slid the item off and his paw fell immediately. With a surprised grunt, he tried lifting the beaded bracelet again. "Geez…this thing feels like it weighs a ton."

The suddenly Viper gasped and nudged Po out of the way. "Po look out!"

Po stumbled back in a mild panic and fell on his cushioned behind with a thud. "What is it viper?"

Viper stood guard by the unconscious feline and stared at her cautiously. "She moved…"

Things were very quiet at the Sacred Pool of Tears, but it wasn't the eerie calm that seemed to loom over the valley. Mantis had been busy with Po's father since he first arrived there, and Monkey did his best to assist the insect. It was a shock when Crane showed up with Shifu. Not only because of the master's condition, but because of what they were told about Tigress. Neither of the two masters wanted to believe it, but the it was clear that she was the culprit now. Crane was quick to leave to get back to the valley; Monkey longed to join him, but stayed behind to watch over Master Shifu. It was incredibly difficult for both the ape and the insect not to become emotionally distraught over the recent news, but they had to pull it together. Mantis mainly as he went back to tending to Mr. Ping as Monkey sat by his master. It wasn't long before the red panda started to move, slowly regaining consciousness and trying to open his eyes. As the old Master finally woke from his sleep he was confused about his whereabouts, but Monkey was there to inform him.

"How could Po do such a thing?" Shifu sounded upset, not at the panda necessarily. "I should be there."

Shifu got on his feet and did his best not to stumble as he began walking.

"Master, please…" Monkey pleaded quietly, placing a hand on his master's shoulder. "It's best you stay here with Mantis for now. I'll go and see how things are."

"I can't stay here! Are you not aware of what happened last night? Not just with Tigress, but with the village!" Shifu spat in irritation. "It is my duty to be there…I cannot just sit here and wait for news from you or anyone else. How am I to know if Po and Viper succeeded in apprehending Tigress? What if they got hurt and need our assistance now?"

Monkey sighed, he knew Shifu had a point, but Crane had told him not to let him go.

"I am wasting time here, I must go." Shifu said sternly to make sure his student listened.

Monkey was about to speak again before his friend interrupted. "It's better to let him go, Monkey. I've stitched him up, he should be fine. Master Shifu can take care of himself, you know that." Mantis spoke lightly.

Shifu looked over at Mantis and just remembered about Po's father. Scanning the area he didn't see the goose's body anywhere. He couldn't go without asking how things were going with him and he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Mantis, how are things with…?" He couldn't finish his sentence, but he knew Mantis was aware of what he was asking.

Mantis sighed and lowered his head. "I've done all I could do, he is still alive, but just barely. It's up to him now, but the fact that he is still among us gives me hope. We need to get him to the infirmary…so he can be watched over."

Shifu nodded and looked over in the direction of the smoke. "Let me go down and check on things. If all is done I will send Crane to retrieve you. Until then watch over Po's father."

Soon after Shifu was gone, leaving the ape and insect to their duty for now.

His heart pounded fast in his tiny chest as he ran as fast as he could, hoping to reach the Jade Palace as soon as possible. A million things were running in his head, a million questions needed to be answered. He certainly hoped Po and Viper were ok, and he didn't even want to see the village after all the smoke cleared from the area. And then there was Tigress…his daughter, whom he loved so much, but was now his newest mistake. A mistake he felt he made in raising her, after what she told him before she attempted to rip out his throat. It was déjà vu all over again, as he remember his son almost snapping his neck as he was being strangled. How could he have destroyed two of his children's lives? He knew he shouldn't be blaming himself, but he couldn't shake it, his heart ached with shame. Despite what Tigress did, and surprisingly to him he wasn't resentful of her. Yes, she would have to face the consequences of her actions, but he knew he still loved her. So he silently prayed that she was still alive and nothing more devastating had happened while he was unconscious.

The Palace was getting closer and closer with each passing minute. Smoke still rose from the village, but it wasn't anywhere near as dark as it was before. That gave him some sense of relief knowing that the fires had at least been extinguished. He could see feather creatures soaring over the smoky village, doing what they could to help out the villagers. He wish he could be down there helping, but his priority was the Jade Palace. Soon his tiny feet carried him all the way to the gates of the Palace and he stopped before them and took time to catch his breath. He was nervous as well, not knowing what he would find when he searched around the grounds to see if the three he was looking for were even still around. The smoke was still thick in the courtyard as he entered, and he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him. There was definite signs of a battle on the stone floor, even the grassy parts were dug up and made a mess of. Blood trailed from here to there, but it wasn't an abundant amount or enough to make Shifu panic. He kept quiet as he ran about in the smoke, listening to any signs of movement or breathing.

Shifu checked inside the Palace, and even in the buildings everything seemed to be void of life. He had hoped all of the staff and other residents of the Jade Palace were alright. Whether they were in hiding or down in the village to help out, all Shifu hoped was no one was hurt after Tigress made her way up here. Nothing indoors seemed to be out of place though, with the exception of the bunkhouse which he refused to go into. Running back outside he only had one more idea of where to look before trying his luck elsewhere. Knowing how to get to the Sacred Peach Tree by memory, he had no problem navigating his way to the steep ledge where the tree stood from the smoke. Even before reaching the top he saw two familiar figures sitting under the tree. His heart rejoiced as he knew they were ok, but soon began beating fast again as he wondered where Tigress was. No longer running he slowly made his way up to the top of the ledge, soon capturing the attention of the two emotionally worn out students.

Viper was first to notice the sound of someone approaching, as she turned to look at who it was she gasped loudly. Po then turned to see what was going on, he didn't need anymore surprises especially after the little scare of Tigress moving earlier. To his surprise, even though he earlier stated that the red panda would be with them soon, he saw Master Shifu slowly emerge from the smoke. Po stood and bowed in respect to his master, wondering if Shifu was going to be upset with him for knocking him out. Not one to keep things quiet for long, Po spoke softly as he held his head down. "Master…I am glad to see that you are ok."

"You're hanging your head in shame, so how is it you can see anything?" Shifu spoke rather coldly, much to his surprise even, maybe he was upset with Po after all.

Po sighed and looked up to meet his master's gaze. "Alright, I know you are expecting an apology, but I don't regret doing what I did. Yes, I am sorry for upsetting you, though I know I did the right thing."

Po braced himself for one of Shifu's retorts or a harsh scolding, but was relieved not to hear either.

Shifu took a breath, he knew he shouldn't be upset with the panda and even if he was this wasn't a time to argue about it.

"It is alright Po, I shouldn't be upset with you over it, there are bigger things to deal with." Shifu had noticed Tigress' body on the ground behind the panda when he first emerged from the smoke, but said nothing.

"Master…" Viper soon chimed in. "We've apprehended Tigress." She intentionally kept her new short and blunt, and would most likely leave any details for Po to answer.

Shifu only nodded as he walked over to his daughter's lifeless body. He stood as composed as be possibly could, almost as if the sight before him didn't bother him at all. He knew she was still alive, there was some relief there, but he wanted to scream out in agony anyway. Looking over his daughters battered body, her face beaten to a bloody mess he figured even with the wounds cleansed, he reached out to touch her.

Po flinched as he saw Shifu's small paw run over the felines muzzle, feeling all the more guilty in bashing her relentlessly.

"She's been paralyzed…" Shifu looked over at his students. "I wasn't aware one of you was familiar with the nerve strike."

Viper and Po looked at each other in confusion and then back at Shifu. "Master we were not aware that she was…in fact she moved just a little under an hour ago." Viper spoke softly, wondering if what he said was true.

"Well her chi is being blocked in every part of her body, I don't see how she could move even if she wanted to." Shifu was sounding a little confused now too. Po looked at the bracelet he removed from Tigress earlier he had left on the ground and wondered if Shifu knew anything about it.

"She moved shortly after I removed this." Po bent over to pick up the bead with both paws and struggled to pick it up. Turning with a grunt as if he were weight lifting, he showed the item to Shifu. "I am not sure what it is, but it's a lot heavier than it looks. Maybe she was wearing to boost her strength or something?"

Shifu took the item from Po, and even though his paw never dropped from the weight of it his eyes did widen at how heavy it really was.

"I wonder…" Shifu stared at the beads for a long moment, trying to decipher their purpose. "I cannot say what these were used for, but there is a definite energy coming from them."

"Like I said, maybe it boosted her strength, chi or something…" Po spoke quietly. Viper just shook her head and sighed, "I don't think so, I mean when we were fighting her she didn't seem to be exceedingly powerful. If anything that bracelet was weighing her down, since she was not exactly the same when I fought her. Her movements were a little off…"

Po pursed his lips and thought about that, he was able to pounce on her pretty easily. "Just another mystery to add to all of this nonsense! Nothing is making sense anymore, what's the use of trying to figure out anything."

Shifu clenched the beads in his small paw and scowled at the panda. "The point of figuring out all of this will help her during the trail! I am prepared to let my daughter go to prison, but I am not prepared for her to be executed! Any shred of reasoning about her actions will help secure her life."

Po only lowered his head once again, he didn't look hurt, but he did look a little angry. Shifu's expression softened, he knew Po must have been aching inside about his father.

"I am sorry for what happened to your father Po." Shifu said softly, turning his gaze away from the panda.

Po lifted his head again and looked at his master, wondering if Shifu had any updates on his father's condition. Setting the beads down Shifu placed his paws behind his back and stared out into the sky. "Despite your anger toward Tigress, I know too that you don't want her to suffer a fatal fate."

Po sighed and fell back against the peach tree, knocking a few peaches down as he did. "Of course I don't want Tigress to be put to death…it's just all too much to handle. I am not used to all of this yet, not even with Tai Lung was there this much destruction…during my time as the Dragon Warrior anyway. All those people in the valley, who knows how many are dead. I even tried to save a few who ended up dying despite my efforts…I'm not used to seeing people die. You all have been on dangerous missions in the past and have seen much horrors I am sure, but I haven't. I don't mean to sound like a whiner, or seem selfish, but forgive me if I can't be the optimistic panda you know me to be."

Viper slid over to Po and coiled her tail around his paw. "It's not something I think any of us will get used to, but in time you will be able to come to terms with it quicker. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, and I am sorry if I said any hurtful things to you. You must remember to not let your emotions overtake your actions though, cause you might do something you'll end up regretting. It's not an easy thing I know, but you are strong and I know you'll be able to succeed."

Shifu only nodded and gave the panda an encouraging smile. "You are still learning Po, but you are a quick leaner fortunately. You've done better with all of this than you realize, and I am proud of you for that."

Po nodded, Shifu and Viper did make him feel a little better and he was thankful for that. A moment after Shifu's ear twitched and he looked over to the direction he heard sound.

"What is it Master?" Viper asked curiously.

"Crane is on his way." Shifu replied, setting down the heavy bracelet on the ground.

The feathered warrior flapped his wings through the dissipating smoke and headed toward the Sacred Peach Tree. He was quite surprised to see Shifu there, but he knew he shouldn't have been. Setting down on his feet the avian coughed some of the smoke out of his lungs and waved a feather wing in front of him.

Bowing, he looked down at Tigress for only a moment before standing up right again. "Master, I am glad to see you are ok. I've come to tell you all that the fires in the valley have been put out."

"Not only that, but the number of casualties is much lower than we expected them to be. Granted it's a shame there are any casualties at all, but most of the villagers survived."

There was a slight sigh of relief from them all, glad to know that the death count wasn't as high as they thought.

Crane continued, "Some of the damage is located around the explosion areas, and even those aren't devastating. As we know the explosions were set off at each corner of the village and one in the center. I'd say the fire caused from the explosions did most of the damage. Luckily only a few buildings were completely burned to the ground, and only the roof tops of others have sustained the majority of the fire damage. I can't say I understand Tigress' reasoning for doing all this, but I can at least say she wasn't dead set on obliterating the entire village. Worst I can say is that she wanted to soil the good name of the Jade Palace and her own. I am sorry to say that some of the villagers are sore at you Master…they say you've just ended up raising another monster…"

Crane didn't want to say it, but he felt he needed too. Master Shifu wasn't surprised to hear that news, but that didn't mean it didn't stab at his heart.

"If this was just Tigress' way of getting back at us for whatever reasons she had then I am afraid she succeeded. In the end I don't believe she expected to get away with all of this, it's almost as if she was asking for us to throw her in prison." Crane's voice trembled, but he fought to keep the tears away.

Shifu thanked his student for the news and gave out instruction for them all. "I am sorry for being hasty here, but we haven't much time. Crane I need to you to fly over to Monkey and Mantis and tell them what you've told us. Also that they can bring Mr. Ping back as soon as possible to the infirmary. Po and Viper, please take Tigress and place her into the Palace holding cell. I can't say how much longer she'll be paralyzed, but it'll eventually wear off, but her shackles will secure her enough. I don't think she'll be much of a problem now anyway…ahem…I will go down into the village and see what I can do there. I am sure the Magistrate and guards will have plenty to say and do soon as well, so I'll take care of them."

Shifu only waved his small hand and Crane was gone, Po and Viper too were heading down the steep hill will Tigress with them. As they disappeared Shifu picked up a peach and turned back to the sky. With everyone gone he looked desperately into the heavens. A breeze blew his whiskers and he could smell the peach blossums as they brushed passed his nose. The scent made his bottom lip quiver as he became vulnerable in his lonliness.

"Oh Master Oogway…how desperately I need you now." The peach squished in Shifu's paw as he held it tightly, body shivering as he finally set his tears free.

Miles away the cold mountain air blew blankets of snow over it's surface. The clandestine prison held within it stayed protected from the harsh weather outside. Not much activity was going on, but that was to be expected in this well guarded prison.

"It's been done…" A shiver went up the spine of the fat raccoon as he stood sipping on his favorite tea. "I can feel it in my bones…he succeeded in his quest." Kiyoshi was standing in the leader of the Tiger Tribes cell. He had been paying him visit's the past couple of days, for what reason he wasn't sure, but it made him feel more at ease than being alone.

"You're intuition is very strong, but I'd be lying if I didn't get the same shiver up my spine." The feeble tiger spoke. "But succeeded he did not, there is still a chance to save her."

Kiyoshi set his tea down on the newly set table in the cell and sighed. "I know, but you know that wont be easy. I've no idea what he has done already, but I can sense that it's absolutely horrid. Getting her out of here will be much easier than any redemption she will have to try and gain afterward."

"Despite that…" The tiger coughed, "the most important thing is getting her out of here first. There will be no chance of redemption if that does not happen."

"I hate to sound like the pessimistic one, I truly do, but he has everyone here on his side. I can't set her free like I did when she was a cub, it's impossible now. He'll have her in his sights constantly and the guards at the ready to strike down any threat." The portly coon took a seat and rested his forehead in his paws.

"You are still sounding like that scared cry baby from a few days ago. Genkuro is powerful yes, but I've seen his kind fall before. Stop being a god damned coward for once in your life!" The tiger retorted.

"You've seen his kin fallen because your tribe took advantage them. You are still a murderer and criminal, so don't think I will put up with your disrespectful tone. Remember who is in charge here, and try not to take advantage of my kindness cause I will not end up like those you've dealt with in the past."

Kiyoshi stood and even had a hint of a growl in his voice as he spoke.

The prisoner let out a fairly strong laugh even in his condition. "There's that fighting spirit I wanted to see! I'll be honest though, you can be intimidating when you want to be." His tone eventually became more serious. "I wouldn't be saying these things to you if I didn't believe you could save my daughter. I know I am a criminal and I belong here, but you know just as much as I do that she does not. I take back the things I said a few days ago about you not truly loving her, but you must understand my disappointment. Heh I am sure that sounds funny coming from the chained convict with no legs."

"Prisoner yes, but you are still a father." Kiyoshi replied, fanning himself once again. "Genkuro is my friend…perhaps I can reason with him. If not then I will just have to trust in myself and a few others to get her freed."

"I certainly hope your love and trust of your friend pays off." The old tiger spoke softly, sounding more weak than usual. "Being here chained up like this does wonders you know…I almost regret doing all the things I have done in the past. There are some things I do regret though, and you are a kind fellow. I can honestly say that I don't want anything bad happening to you, so be careful."

Kiyoshi was flabbergasted by the tiger's words, mainly because he knew he was telling the truth.

"I appreciate that." He said with genuine gratitude.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was becoming more visible as the smoke from the village finally started to dissipate. The dark day starting to brighten up, in a literal sense, but no amount of sunshine would brighten anyone's spirits. Deep in a well secluded and hidden part of the forest a familiar looking ram stirred something in a pot that hung over a small camp fire. This ram was not alone, beside him were numerous other creatures huddled in their long robes and appeared to be sleeping. There was another body lying adjacent from the ram as well, the body of Genkuro. The kitsune was lying still and motionless, as he had been since he entered Tigress' body, a blanket was placed over him. The ram was ordered earlier of course by his master to watch over his body as he occupied the feline's. Not one to disobey, the ram stood up all night watching over his master's body. There were moments were he just sat there looking at the seemingly dead kitsune, wondering how long Genkuro would be under like this. The ram looked around and then back at his master, for some reason he had the urge to tap on the kitsune's nose. Perhaps it was just to see how lifeless the body was, or maybe it was some sort of weird sense of dominance he may have gotten out of it.

With a small smile the ram tapped the kitsune's nose with a hove. "You don't look as intimidating this way, do ya?" Staring at the lifeless creature for a few moments he decided to finish up the porridge he was making. His back now turned he didn't see once frozen limbs began to twitch. Genkuro's body was once again coming back to life, like waking from a coma, it took the kitsune all of his will power to fully awaken. Fingers cracking as they jerked, head and body twitching as he tried to move, it looked like he was having a seizure. His eyes opened though his vision was blurred and unstable for a moment, closing them again until his dizziness subsided. The ram filled his bowl as his master continued to awaken, sniffing at the almost bland mess in he was about to eat. Shrugging he turned back to face his master once again.

"Huh?" The ram said quietly as he could have sworn he saw his master's head move. Getting closer to the body he knelt down to stare the kitsune in the face. "Must be my imagination."

Suddenly the kitsune's eyes shot open once again as his mouth opened to gasp in the air, like he had been holding his breath for hours.

"WHOA!" Flying back and tossing his bowl of porridge into the air, the ram almost had a heart attack.

Genkuro then shot up into a sitting position and rubbed his temples to ease a maddening headache. His body was still a bit stiff, but he knew things would go back to normal soon. Looking around he saw that he was where he was meant to be and that his guards were all there. All seemed to be in order, with the exception of the panic stricken ram with a bowl of porridge over his head.

"The bowl goes in your paws, and the food into your mouth." Genkuro said casually as he stood up slowly.

"Y…yes master…I know…" Was all the ram could say, not even bothering to clean himself up yet.

Genkuro just glanced at him for a moment, giving him a look as if to ask if the ram was sure about that. Dusting himself off he took another deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Wake everyone up, it's time to go retrieve what is meant to be mine." The kitsune spoke as he walked away.

The ram saluted his master, only then realizing that he should clean himself up first.

Not going very far, Genkuro stopped to gaze into the distance. The valley still had smoke coming from it, but it did seem more calm than last night. There was a small feeling of guilt inside of him, but in his twisted mind it was all justified. Resting his body against a tree, arms crossed over his chest, he still wondered about the panda.

Not only did the fatso have the ability to see through his disguise, he loved the damn tiger too much. Genkuro did all he could to change those feelings, but he couldn't be absolutely certain that he did. If there was going to be any additional problems getting Tigress in his possession, it was the Dragon Warrior. Despite being in his way, Genkuro had no hatred for the panda and no real wish to kill him. His mind was made up though, if the panda wouldn't leave things be anymore then he had no choice. Replaying the events of last night in his head, he had a good feeling that there wouldn't be anymore problems. He doubted the panda would even be seen again, all he needed to do was go see the magistrate to get his property. There was ample time to get his prize as well, he knew Tigress wouldn't come to until at least forty-eight hours if all went to plan. He doubted it would take two whole days for them to hand her over.

"Master?" Came a voice from behind him.

Genkuro didn't turn around only twitched his ear to let the ram know he had his attention.

"We are all ready to go. Do you have any further instructions before we set out?"

Genkuro titled his head and placed a finger at his chin, looking as if he were in deep thought.

"Just make sure the panda is kept away while I am in the valley, I can't afford him to get any suspicions if he sees me."

"Understood." Was the ram's only reply before he left his master alone once again.

"I'm coming to take you home now my darling." The kitsune smiled as he too disappeared into the forest.

* * *

It took Viper and Po longer than expected to carry Tigress to the holding cell, mainly because Po would make up excuses that he need to take a quick break. Viper was getting a tad frustrated since she knew he was just trying to procrastinate, but she didn't really know why. It wasn't until the fourth time he stopped her that she finally decided to ask.

"What is it Po? Don't sit there and tell me you are just tired again, I know you are trying to stall for time. Do you feel wrong putting one of your idols into prison?"

Po just gave her a quick side glance and slumped his shoulders. "I suppose…well it's not just that. I know she belongs there, and if it was our prison she was staying in permanently it wouldn't be as hard either."

Viper nodded as he understood what he was saying and she didn't blame him for feeling that way. "You don't want her to be taken far away, huh?"

Po fidgeted and frowned more trying to look his fellow warrior in the eyes. "Is that bad?" He couldn't have sounded more innocent Viper thought, it was kind of endearing.

"What do you mean?" She wanted some clarification.

"I mean, is it wrong for me not to want her out of my life. Despite all that she has done, to my father and our friends in the village." Po looked at her with sorrow and confusion in his eyes.

Viper stammered for a bit, she wasn't sure how to answer that in pure honesty without hurting his feelings. She did feel it was noble of him to have started to forgive Tigress already, but at the same time he shouldn't be dwelling on the fact that she wont be around anymore.

"Po…I don't think there is anything wrong with how you are feeling. All I can say is that you need to learn how to let things go, you need to let Tigress go."

"I can't! I don't know why, but I can't." Po was beginning to get frustrated with himself. "You remember Master Shifu's vision, yes he didn't tell us much about it, but he had one. There is something more going on I know it, it can't just be Tigress losing her marbles."

Viper didn't know how to respond to that so she just kept silent and waited for Po to continue.

"Shifu knew something bad was going to happen to the village, so I know that his vision came true already for the most part. I'll put Tigress in this jail cell, but I wont let anyone take her until Shifu tells me the rest of his vision."

"Po you wouldn't have the authority to keep her here if they found her a suitable prison. Shifu doesn't need anyone else to think he has more defiant students."

Po was a little shocked that Viper didn't agree with how he was feeling.

"I know I might sound crazy to think this way, but in all honesty…I am thinking clearly for the first time since before this whole incident. I am not trying to take the blame away from Tigress, but like I said, until Shifu can tell me his whole vision I'll continue to believe there is more to this. "

Viper lowered her head and gave a small nod, she was starting to see his point. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them crushed once again. I don't want to see you hurt more than you already have been."

The panda attempted to smile, but he kept his main actions on picking up Tigress once again. "How long do you think they'll take to decide Tigress' fate?"

"I am not sure, but if it's anything like Tai Lung then they'll want to get rid of her as soon as possible. I'd say within the next few days, if they don't banish her immediately." Viper had confidence in her master, which is why she didn't even mention anything about a possible execution.

"Then I'd better get to Shifu as quickly as I can." Po said quietly as they soon approached the palace's holding cells.

Viper remained quiet the rest of the way, probably mediating over the situation as well. Po took in a deep breath as the entrance to the holding cells came into view.

"If we leave her tied up, do you think she could get loose?" Po asked suddenly.

Viper thought about it for a brief moment before speaking. "I highly doubt it, I am pretty good with knots. If someone kept watch they'd have ample time to subdue her before she could make any real effort. Are you asking cause you'd rather not put her in the shackles?"

The chubby panda nodded as he stopped right at the cell door. Looking guilty all of a sudden he shifted on his feet and bit his lip.

"It's ok Po, you are just doing what is best for her." Viper soothed as she noticed his look of guilt.

"Can you open the cell door for me please?" Po said softly, lowering his head and looking as if he was about to be punished.

Viper politely did what she was asked, opening the cell door for him and standing in front of it. As she turned to face him and give him more friendly coaxing her face was greeted with a foot. Po certainly didn't mean to kick her right in the face, but she turned at the wrong time. Letting out a yelp of surprise and mild pain, Viper went flying into the holding cell.

"Po!" She called out as she quickly recovered and slid for the door.

Po managed to kick the door shut and lock it before she had the chance to get out. Viper could only look at him in complete shock through the small, bar window from the door.

"Forgive me Viper!" Po said in a panic. "I know what I am doing I promise."

"Po you can't do this!" Viper exclaimed, more worried than angry. "You'll be charged for aiding in Tigress' escape!"

"I am not letting her escape, I am only keeping her away from everyone until I get the information I need. I can't trust that they wont come and take her before that happens. Please try and understand, I am sorry." Po took a few steps back and gave Viper a pitiful look.

"Po…" Viper whispered. "I trust you…"

"Thank you." Po replied with a shiver of hurt in his voice. "Inform only Master Shifu when he arrives, please don't let anyone else try and find me."

Taking one more deep breath he gave an apologetic look to his friend and took off running, Tigress still in his arms.

"I hope you are right about all of this." Viper sighed, coiling up tightly on the ground.

Po didn't look back as he ran off, though his mind was running through a million thoughts. He hated that he couldn't be there when Mantis and Monkey brought back his father. He didn't even know what condition his father was in and it was tearing him up inside. But he knew he was doing the right thing for Tigress, something more had to be going on, he felt it. Maybe it was his Dragon Warrior intuition or maybe it was just his love and hope for his friend that compelled him to give her the benefit of the doubt. He'd know more when Shifu tracked him down and they were able to talk. The panda made a quick pit stop to the Hall of Warriors before taking off into the forest. He didn't know why he needed to take what he took, but something was telling him to protect himself just in case something were to happen. Worst case scenario was that he needed to keep Shifu from trying to take Tigress back if he didn't take the time to stop and talk. Not that he would use the weapon on his Master, but hopefully it would make him be taken more seriously.

"Oh gawds, I hope I am right about this one…" He looked down at Tigress, who was still unconscious. "If not…then I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Hours past while Po made his way through the forest, meanwhile Shifu was slowly walking up the Palace steps. He ears drooped down as far as they could possibly go, he was being followed by a handful of guards. Two of them carried a carriage which looked like a mobile prison. Shifu couldn't believe how fast the petition to imprison Tigress for life was passed, but was glad she was spared from death. With the chaos finally settled in the valley, the villagers were busy picking up the pieces. Most didn't even acknowledge the group of guards heading up toward the palace, they were just trying to clean up their home. Shifu did notice some glares coming his way when he passed through the village, but most were sympathetic to him luckily. The day seemed to pass quickly as the sun was beginning to set, a gloomy day to lead into another gloomy night. The meeting with the magistrate didn't go as well as he'd hoped, even if Tigress was sentenced to life in prison. It was a new figure who entered the ordeal with astonishing news that made him uneasy. A creature he'd never seen before, but heard of, was talking about how he had the rights to Tigress. As if his daughter were some object being auctioned off to the highest prison commander.

He had the documents to prove it too, and even claimed to have known about her whereabouts for the longest time. Never pursuing her however because of her good status with the people, but now that she has converted into a villain it was time she went home. At least that is what Commander Genkuro referred to it as, home. To finally learn about his daughters origins was a shock enough, but to find out she was from a line of vicious criminals was even more shocking. Maybe it was in her blood all along? No, Shifu wouldn't believe that. Tigress wasn't a criminal, she was noble and always tried to protect the people. It was nice to hear that the commander never tried to give him problems before even though she was literally a prison escapee. He did find it rather odd how convenient it was that Commander Genkuro was in the area when Tigress went on her rampage. It was while he was walking up the steps to the palace that he remembered his vision. Remembering how Tigress attacked him, how the village was ablaze, even how Po was battling someone with the sword of heroes. It was Po's part of his vision that made him think he had more time, but then he took into account all the times he saw the panda sneak into the hall of warriors.

Shifu never believed he was doing anything other than sneaking a look at the thousand scrolls. There was no harm in the Dragon Warrior wanting to educate himself on the scrolls, even if he couldn't learn them all on his own. Now the old master was wondering if Po was in the hall for an entirely different purpose. Could he have been practicing with the sword this whole time? He certainly hoped not, he specifically ordered Po not to touch any of the weapons in the Hall of Warriors. Po hadn't even mastered simple weapons training to even be considered to train with the legendary weapons in the hall. Shifu couldn't help but feel a little heated thinking that foolish fat panda went behind his back. It was times like these he wished the rumors of his dreaded one thousand lashes of doom were true. Shaking his head he tried to get the panda out of his mind and focused more on Tigress. Tigress attacked him in his vision just as she did in actuality, but he had to think deeper. He remembered her being tied up, but he couldn't pinpoint why. Her arms and legs were tied to a rope that disappeared high above her, where did they go he wondered. Then his ears perked up and his eyes shot open. He even thought of it before, but it didn't register in his mind for some reason. She looked just like a puppet, whose arms and legs…or essentially the entire body…were being controlled.

"Hey is this the place?" Someone spoke beside him. Shifu blinked and looked in front of him where the entrance to the holding cells were.

Shifu coughed and nodded, "Yes we are here."

The aging red panda entered the holding cell room first passing the first few unoccupied rooms and heading for the last one. It was the only one shut and locked, so he figured Tigress must be in that one. He was surprised that one of his students wasn't standing guard. His thoughts about Tigress being a puppet of some sort kept running through his mind. Just because it made more sense to him, didn't mean it was accurate nor could he just stop everything and explain the situation without any real proof. As much as he wanted to tell the guards to go away and come back when he has thought of something he knew he couldn't. He'd have to wait it out and hope that something would help him figure it out. If not then he could at least try and find a way to stall for time.

"Is she still bound and unconscious?" One of the guards asked feebly.

Shifu scoffed and didn't even bother replying, instead he took out his key and opened the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: For those few who were waiting patiently for the new chapter, I apologize for taking so long. I wasn't liking how this chapter was coming out and I did some edits to it so I hope it is ok and that you can enjoy it. I will try to get the next one out before another year has gone by...lol life keeps ya busy. Forgive any grammar errors I can never seem to catch them all even if they are so obvious at times. O.o

Hope you all liked KFP 2! I thought it was a decent sequel and was very happy the way it turned out. They had a white and red colored villain too! Lord Shen was awesome. Anyway hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, it's another calm one, a little moody for the panda here too. He'll brighten up soon I hope! Po is best when he is bright and bubbly.

* * *

With an exhausted sigh a large figure plopped down onto the ground and rested against a tree. Pulling out a fan from his robe he began to fan himself, his body had become accustomed to the extreme cold and now that he was miles away from his home the regular temperature of the outside world was almost too much to bear.

"I think I may have over dressed." The portly tanuki said to himself as he sat up to pull off his robe.

Kiyoshi wiped some sweat off of his brow and looked ahead of him, all he could see was miles and miles of forest. He certainly hoped he could reach the Thread of Hope soon, he was already out of time to stop his friend from harming Tigress. To avoid any further unnecessary drama he planned to confront the leader of the Jade Palace privately and tell him all he needed to know. The last thing he wanted was for some sort of riot to break out if he simply called out Genkuro's scheme to anyone else. Master Shifu would be able to rationally think of something to do, at least he hoped. He didn't even want to think of what Genkuro would do if he found out he was betrayed by his colleague and best friend. Kiyoshi wished that he could go to the kitsune and talk him out of it, but he knew how stubborn the fox was and that he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

His love for Tigress outweighed the love for his friend overall, so he knew he was making the best decision. With a grunt he got up again and tossed his robe over his shoulder and began to make his way. Now one would look at this fat raccoon dog and think he was the slowest thing on his two stubby feet, but that wasn't the case. Kiyoshi zipped through the trees in the forest in a blur, it almost looked as if he was flying. He had a few interesting tricks and abilities up his sleeve too of course and running at an amazing speed was one of them. It wasn't one he used very often, but he wasn't about to take his time getting to the Valley of Peace. Zipping and dashing expertly through the forest for what seemed like hours, he finally skidded to a stop when a long…very long…rope bridge could be seen in the distance. Panting and sweating, Kiyoshi thanked the heavens he had finally reached it. He had left the prison early in the morning and it was now evening. A small smile grew on his lips, he had to feel rather proud that he made the long journey in such an impressively short time. After catching his breath he stretched his legs again and was getting ready to take off, but something caught his eye.

He could see one of the bridges wobble about as a large round figure bounced over it as he ran. He was still a distance away and couldn't be seen clearly in the dark, but it was obvious that he was carrying something in his arms. Squinting his eyes Kiyoshi took a few steps closer to try and make out what the black and white animal was carrying. His eyes widened again as he noticed what looked to be a tiger in the panda's arms. Kiyoshi stood behind a tree and decided to let the panda bring Tigress to him, he was overall curious to know what the deal was. Was this panda saving her? Where was Genkuro and was he aware that Tigress was being taken away from him? So many more questions needed to be answered and he would get them. Finding a place to hide among the trees, he waited anxiously for the panda to pass the thread of hope and enter the forest.

Bounding down the wobbly bridge Po could only ever dream of running as fast as Kiyoshi could, well he would have if he knew it was possible. Despite that he ran as fast as he could and looked behind him every thirty seconds to make sure no one was following him. He had left hours ago and he was sure they knew Tigress was gone by now. He frowned as he failed to tell Viper he was going to pass the thread of hope and take cover in the forest beyond it, but he needed time with Tigress alone. Shifu was insanely quick and sometimes he wondered if the old master could teleport. Po didn't want to be found so soon, especially since he knew he'd be in major trouble if Tigress had actually done it and there was nothing more behind it. He didn't want to think about that, he held fast to the belief that Tigress was truly innocent in someway. The panda was also glad that she hadn't woken up yet, but he really didn't have any idea when she might. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up suddenly in his arms and startle him so bad he dropped her off the bridge.

He saw the end of the bridge coming up and smiled gratefully, he so desperately needed to get off his feet and set Tigress down soon. After a few more miles he finally sighed out in relief one he stepped foot on solid ground. He didn't stop running yet however, he needed to find a place in the forest to hide for a while. Entering the forest he was completely unaware that he was being followed and watched from above. Spotting a cave ahead he made his way to it, silently praying there were no bandits or monsters hiding out in it. Setting Tigress down by the entrance Po cautiously stepped inside to take a quick look around. The cave was dark, and it smelled of moss and dirt and nothing else.

"Hello?" Po called out curiously. "Anyone there?"

He lifted his ear to the darkness to see if he got a response and all he got in return as the soft echo of his voice.

"Well if there is someone there I hope you don't mind if I crash here for a while." He lifted his ear once again. Still no return other than his echo. "Oh ok, I'll take that as a no if there is someone there, thanks."

After that little conversation with the emptiness he scampered outside to bring Tigress in.

Not long after he went back out to gather some supplies and eventually started a small fire in the cave to give them some light. Once that was done he finally let himself fall back flat on his back and let out a groan. He was so tired, he hadn't slept since the night before the whole incident. He gazed over at Tigress, even with her bruises and cuts she still looked very beautiful in the light of the fire. His heart still hurt over the fact that most of the bruises on her face were because of him losing control of his anger. He moved his gaze away from her and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. His eyelids twitched a bit as he thought of his father, but he didn't allow himself to cry he did enough of that already. He wanted to be with him too, but he knew he was in good hands unlike Tigress would have been had he not taken her.

"Why'd you have to go and blow up the village huh?" Po spoke as he remained on his back. He sounded a bit aggravated, but there was also a sadness in his voice. "The Valley of Peace was your home, all the villagers you were so proud of protecting…you…hurt them in more ways than one. Not just them but all your friends too. Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane…me…"

His voice trailed off as he rolled to his side so he could see her again. "You'll never understand how much I looked up to you, how much I wanted to be awesome like you. Even after all the mean things you said to me when I first met you in person, I never stopped thinking you were cool. I just wanted to be your friend, I wanted to be there for you. To be someone you could learn to trust and open up to so you'd call me your friend too. Were you ever going to let me in?"

Po frowned as he kept his gaze on the tiger, why couldn't he hate her? After all she did, why did he want to believe in her still and hope there was a chance there was something more behind all of this.

"I am sorry if you felt I was taking my title as the Dragon Warrior a some sort of joke. You couldn't be more far from the truth, I am proud of that title. I just get insecure and doubt myself sometimes, but when you look like me…well it's kind of hard to believe in yourself sometimes when you don't feel everyone believes in you. It still hurts when I get scoffed at by some random bandit for looking like a snuggly looking plushy panda bear. Or in other words a joke, I am a joke to most people when they first see me. Of course their attitudes change after I put the beat down on them, but sometimes I still get the feeling I am a joke to you. So when you call me Dragon Warrior…it makes me think you are just saying it because you have to and not because you want to."

The panda sighed and sat up slowly, his head held low, but still facing her. "Not because you believe in me."

He watched her again as the glow from the fire danced around her, his eyes drooping heavily from a mixture of emotions. "But I will continue to find ways to make you believe that I am worthy of this title in your eyes."

Po began to scoot closer to her as he spoke, he knew she couldn't hear him, but it felt nice to finally be able to talk to her without feeling tense about it.

"There were some harsh things said last night, from you and I. Even if you meant what you said…I didn't, I couldn't ever mean what I said. It's just that everything that was going on, and what you did to my father…" Po's voice broke, but he took a breath to regain his composure. "What's making you do this? This isn't you I know it…I feel it in my heart, this is not you."

Po was right in front of her now, paws gripping her arms as he spoke. "I love…" The panda looked down and closed his eyes once again, still keeping a grip on her.

"God dammit…why? Why do I still love you? Is it blinding me from the truth, are you really the villain here? Or is this love making me see that this is not your fault and you just can't wake up and tell me what happened?"

Po looked up again and stared at her intensely, paws gripping over her upper arms tighter. His eyes fixated firmly on her face, her beauty was undeniable, but that wasn't the only reason why he loved her. "Wake up…" He shook her lightly.

"Wake up and tell me please." His paws shook even when they didn't shake her. He furrowed his brow and clenched his eyes shut as he whole body now trembled. He couldn't hold them back any more as tears once again flowed from his green eyes, but he didn't care.

"I need to know! Wake up! Wake up and tell me why!" He shook her more, the feline's body shaking freely in his paws. "Why?"

The dam broke as he lurched forward and buried his face over her shoulder, weeping into it hugging her tight. "Please wake up and tell me…I want to save you…I need to save you…I love you. I love you too much to let you go."

Po kept his hug tight as he cried silently against her, he was getting sick of his own tears. He didn't let her go, he wouldn't let her go even if Shifu found him right at this moment. He was going to stick by her for as long as she was able to tell him what he wanted to know.

Just from outside the cave Kiyoshi stood quietly by the entrance, he heard everything the panda said. His heart ached for him, not ever knowing the soul in his life he still felt for the big guy. Genkuro may have destroyed Tigress' reputation, but he was glad he could never destroy someone's true love. Despite the pain in his heart for everything that happened, he felt glad that there was still hope. This panda had to be the Dragon Warrior he thought, since he was the only panda anywhere near the Valley of Peace and for the simple fact he knew Tigress. It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop on Po's emotional moment, which is why he gave the panda some time before alerting him to his presence. He wasn't even sure how to introduce himself, so this would be a good moment to think of a way without seeming to awkward. The rotund tanuki rubbed his fingers together and tugged on his robe which he had put back on a while back. There was no doubt Po took Tigress from the valley to protect her in some way and he figured they didn't have much time to be alone so he had to break the silence.

"Ahem…" Kiyoshi coughed lightly.

Po immediately got up and grabbed something from his pack with impressive agility and pointed it at the intruder.

"Don't move." He said coldly, even if it was Shifu standing in front of him he would have took the same tone. Po took his stance to attack if he needed to, the Sword of Heroes brandished at the fat tanuki.

"Who are you?" Po asked calmly despite the authoritarian tone in his voice. He wasn't going to take any chances with this stranger, for all he knew they were here to take Tigress away. Po wasn't in the mood to play games right now, soft cuddly looking panda or not he wanted to be taken serious.

Kiyoshi raised up his paws to show he had no weapons of his own, at least visible ones, to let the panda know he came in peace.

"I'm a friend, you've nothing to worry about I promise you. I came to aid you in all of this…chaos."

Po's eye brows furrowed as he took another step forward, sword still held tightly. "How do you know what is going on? I have never seen you before so you aren't from around here."

The tanuki didn't move, but kept standing firm so he would alarm the stressed out panda. "Well it's complicated really, but to start with I know the cause of your friends actions."

Po dropped the paw he held the sword in for a moment and started at the stranger dumbfounded before raising up the weapon again and growling.

"Don't you come to me and lie, I am not in the mood!" He yelled as he took another few steps closer to make sure he was heard.

Kiyoshi saw the blade trembling and the panda's eyes water again, he hated bring up all these emotions from the Dragon Warrior again.

"I am sorry for coming to you like this, I know this isn't the best time. Well in fact it may be the perfect time, but I want you to know that I am not lying to you." Kiyoshi dropped to his knees and kept his paws up. "Please Dragon Warrior, I came here to help her. I set her free from her prison years ago and I will not let her return to it. Allow me to help you, I can tell you what you need to know or at least give you hope until she wakes up and tell you for herself."

Po shook and panted he wanted to believe him, but something wouldn't let him. "Shut up, just shut up I don't need anymore confusion tonight! Who is with you, did you bring your army to take her from me? Well I wont let anyone touch her! You'll have to kill me first." By now Po was over Kiyoshi, the blade pressed against his neck.

This made the tanuki very worried of course, but still he did not move. Taking a deep breath he did his best to remain calm and handle the situation as humanely as possible. "I am here alone, I don't expect you to trust me right away, but please I know you don't want to kill me. I can sense your love for her and I would protect her just as much as you are right now if I were in your position, but I need you to calm down."

Po held his position for a moment longer before sighing and yelling out in frustration. Tossing the sword away he plopped down again on his rear and buried his face in his paws. Kiyoshi had to sigh quietly in relief as the panda lowered the weapon and tossed it away. Watching Po sit sullenly for a moment he took his time to get back to his feet and dust himself off.

"I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened. If I had acted much sooner perhaps I could have prevented the whole thing, so I apologize for that."

Po didn't say anything, but he did listen as he remained seated.

"My name is Kiyoshi by the way, I come from a place called Koan Prison. Well it's not really a place like a town or anything, but you get what I mean."

Kiyoshi had to stop himself for a moment before he started babbling. He should probably get down to it and tell the panda what he wanted to know, even though he was sure there would be a lot of questions. "This prison is now owned by Commander Genkuro, who worked his way up honorably mind you…I think. Genkuro and I are a complicated species, rare that is and there aren't very much of us left. That is we are two different rare species…" He sighed as he was starting to ramble again, why couldn't he just spit it out clearly? "Well I suppose what I am trying to say is that Genkuro has very special abilities, ones that he can use to trick others. You've met him already I am sure."

Kiyoshi purposely stopped speaking to see if that got a reaction out of the panda and it certainly did. Po's ears twitched as he lifted his head from his paws and looked over that the outsider. He had to think about it for a short while, but there was only one newcomer that had recently come to the valley when all this happened.

"Otsuki?" He almost didn't want to believe it, but it was his only thought at the moment.

Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged lightly. "Well I cannot say I know the name or form he took, but that is probably him." The tanuki was unaware that Po already knew what Genkuro looked like since his disguise didn't work on the Dragon Warrior apparently.

"But he was killed…I saw the body." Po frowned as he came to realize that it may have well been a decoy, he was too busy grieving over his father to get the poor dead fox a look. "But…gah…but why?" Was all Po could ask, just one simple question to ask his millions of questions.

'That's where our story gets deep, it not as simple of saying because he wanted her back in his possession. You see your friend, whom you call Tigress, was born in Koan Prison, she was the daughter of his most prized, yet most hated prisoners. She belonged to a clan of criminals, not just your ordinary bandits, but vicious criminals. If they were still around today I am sure you and the Furious Five would have encountered them in battle already. Tigress may have well been a very different person today if that was the case. Anyway…although these clan members belonged in prison, what Genkuro did was not entirely meant to happen. Koan Prison is a secluded penitentiary that houses many of China's worst offenders, the first place suggested for Tai Lung if that gives you a better idea. We are not a place of torture or execution, but Genkuro made sure that he killed off each clan member one by one. Not just by hanging, as that would have not satisfied his hunger for justice. His views on justice are his own and not necessarily written by actual law."

Kiyoshi paused for a moment and sighed, he really wished he had a cup of tea right about now he really wanted to stir something. He eyed Po again, the panda still quiet and seeming to try and grasp what he just heard. The tanuki wished he could be more detailed, but he knew there still wasn't much time.

"Listen, I really wish I had hours to sit here and tell you everything, but you and I both know she is not safe here. If Genkuro is searching for her than he will find her and I am sure he is pissed."

Po stood up and nodded, "Just tell me one thing."

Kiyoshi nodded in return ready to tell the panda anything he needed to know. "What is it?"

"Genkuro, that commander of yours, did he make Tigress do this?" Po still wanted to hear it from Tigress herself, but this was the only option for now.

Kiyoshi lowered his head, Genkuro was still his friend and it did hurt to betray him. This was for the best however and the tanuki knew that, so he had to suck it up. "As I said before, Genkuro is a master of trickery. There are a few ways to control someone, and I am certain he made Tigress do horrible things. Judging by her state I assume he took over her body."

Po looked flabbergasted, he couldn't even fathom how someone could take over anyone's body. Looking over at Tigress again, silently wondering if that was the case. It somehow made sense, in a strange and very odd way that is. Now that one question he had spawned into a thousand other questions, even more than he had before.

"Like you said I wish I had more time to discuss this with you, but I will try and trust you and if what you say is true then I am done running. I want Genkuro to find me, I am aching for it."

Kiyoshi shook his head, "Dragon Warrior I understand you wish for vengeance, but let think about this really quick."

Po didn't want to hear it. "This is not about vengeance, or revenge, it's about setting things right. All he has to do is admit it all and there will be no need for a fight. If not than he of all people it seems should know what happens to criminals, which is what he is, Commander of a prison or not. He tried to destroy Tigress' life, well he may in fact already have, but I know it can be fixed. Not only that, but he caused the valley of peace to suffer through another tragedy." Po picked up the blade again and stared at it. "And if what you say is false, then I hope you find yourself far away from me when I find out."

Kiyoshi winced, this Dragon Warrior could be very nerve-racking when he wanted to be, but it was the same with the timid tanuki so he understood. "Then I have nothing to fear for I am speaking the truth, but I pray you to do not fall prey to one of Genkuro's tricks. He has many up his sleeve."

* * *

-Hours Earlier at the Valley of Peace-

"What do you mean she is gone?" Genkuro yelled as he slammed a fist onto the table. "Was I not told you have apprehended her? What could have possibly happened? I thought you trained a bunch of warriors to keep such threats contained, did you not?" The kitsune was fuming, he couldn't believe this unexpected turn of events. "Why am I asking all these questions when I should be looking for her myself?"

Shifu remained calm and looked over the clearly aggravated fox wondering why he was so upset about it. "Commander Genkuro I assure you she has not escaped, we will find her for you. There is no need to case such a commotion, no one in the village needs to hear this and cause even more panic."

Genkuro just huffed and turned his back to the old red panda, mainly because he knew he was right. He had her, right in his grasp, but now she was gone. He got no information other than they found the cell empty with no signs of the feline anywhere. Taking a deep breath and regaining his composure, the kitsune turned back to Shifu.

"Who was assigned to take her to the holding cell?"

Shifu grunted, he didn't want to say for some reason, so he lied. "A few of the palace employees carried her there, the five and Dragon Warrior were busy handling the matters of last night."

Genkuro eyed the small creature for a moment, Shifu was a very skilled liar he thought. He went along with what the Grand Master of Kung Fu had to say, for now. "I see…well you should have had one of your warriors take her there. She is a dangerous criminal after all and should have had someone more adequate that weak palace employees."

With a slight nod, Shifu had to excuse himself for a moment. "Let me see if I can find any important information for you, I will get back to you very soon."

The kitsune groaned lightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do whatever it is you must do, I must leave very soon."

"I will return with haste." Shifu bowed and made his exit. He knew the cell wasn't empty when he opened it, although his heart did almost stop a little when he noticed Tigress wasn't there. It was Viper, who was coiled up and hiding under a small pile of hay, who stirred his curiosity and he needed to speak with her as soon as possible.

Genkuro waited for the old man to leave before he called his guards around him. He wasn't going to wait for Shifu to return, he didn't have time for that. He needed to act now, knowing something wasn't right, and look for Tigress himself.

"I need some of you to stay here in case there is word she is still in the valley. I have a sinking feeling in my gut she is not and I will hunt her down myself. She is marked as a criminal and I will not be questioned for it so the plan hasn't failed. The moment you hear word from Shifu send word to me, I will be passing the Thread of Hope so look for me there or beyond it. Half of you stay inside here, the rest go search within the village." Genkuro ordered as she soon pointed to three of his men. "You three are coming with me, we are going to go find what is mine."

The three guards bowed to their master and quickly got behind him, ready to serve loyally even though Genkuro was truly at fault for all of the things that happened. The somewhat large group of guards he brought with him were the only few that knew of the plan to get Tigress and Genkuro's illegal dealings in his prison.. With the exception of Kiyoshi of course, but Genkuro had nothing but trust for his comrade.

"Things never go as planned do they, it is like fate meant for me to end up being the fool once again to those damn tigers. It's a good thing I don't believe in a set destiny, and I shall make my future as I see it in my mind." Genkuro smirked and chuckled softly as his black and yellow eyes gazed upward in a dreamy expression. "Ah what a future…two dead tigers in my grasp, ending the bloodline of that filthy clan forever. I hope that old locked up coot is ready to see his own daughter scream in pure agony."

The kitsune shivered just thinking about it, making him feel all nice and tingly inside. Snapping out of his daydream his coughed lightly and tuned to his guards that were to remain here. "Don't forget your duties, this is important work we are dealing with here."

Turning back to the exit and heading to it quickly, motioning his three to follow him. "Let's see where that bitch is hiding." Once he exited the door, he and his three zoomed away in a blur it seemed. Genkuro was determined to have her in his grasp soon, he waited too long to wait any longer. If anyone tried to stop him then they'd be put to death, and any innocent by stander who happened to be a witness would have to be put out of it's misery as well. It was now or never for the kitsune, and he had now more in mind than never.

* * *

A/N 2: Well the next chapter will either be more of Genkuro's backstory (If you guys are interested in it) or Po and the kitsune meeting face to face finally...even though they have already...but you get what I mean. And...Tigress wakes up! Oh my wonder what she will do.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another chapter up and hope these last few chapters haven't been too boring for you all. I appreciate the reviews so thanks to all.

On a side note Kung Fu Panda MasterCheeseCake asked if he could use Genkuro in his story Kung Fu Panda 5 and 6. So go check them out ^^

It's sort of Genkuro in an alternate reality to compensate for changes in his background and future.

* * *

Shifu ran straight into the empty holding cell Tigress was supposed to be in. He wasn't sure if Viper was still around, but it was the first place he wished to look. "Viper are you still here?" He perked an ear to see if he still heard any movement from her, and to his relief he did.

Slowly slithering out from under a pile of hay she looked rather despondent and troubled. "Master I am sorry."

Shifu walked closer to his student, "What is it you have to be sorry for?"

Viper looked up, her eyes were slightly red and her cheeks stained with tears. "I am sorry I let Po take Tigress away, but he believed in something…I don't know what…but I could tell he believed there was more truth behind all of this."

The old master furrowed his brow and turned around to think things over. Po had taken Tigress and that gave him more hope that there was some explanation behind all of this. He too believed something more was going on as his vision still replayed in his mind. Slowly turning back to his student he offered a small smile. "There is no need for an apology, you and Po did the right thing. I just hope wherever he is he can keep her safe until we can get there."

Viper tilted her head in confusion, "Master?"

Shifu motioned for Viper to follow as he left the cell, "I believe Tigress was a puppet in all of this, she was being controlled somehow or at least heavily manipulated into doing such a horrific act. I have no proof of it as of now, but I am willing to give my daughter all the chances she needs. I cannot let that Commander take her away when he too seems suspicious."

Viper didn't know who Shifu was talking about, but she too started to feel a glimmer of hope. "I truly hope you and Po are correct in your feelings. Your vision has to mean something so perhaps you are right, Tigress does deserve a chance to prove herself innocent." She hadn't the slightest clue on how Shifu was going to prove anything of his vision unless Tigress explained everything to him herself.

"Where did Po take her?" Shifu asked curiously.

"He said he'd hide with her in one of the forests, I can't remember which one he told me." Viper sighed. "He did kick me right in the face just moments before mind you."

Shifu stared at her for a moment, it was a shock to hear that so say the least. He didn't have time to think over it though as he made his way to the Hall of Warriors, Viper close behind. There was one piece of his vision he did not yet understand, and he just had to take a look inside the hall. He saw Po fighting with the Sword of Heroes and again he knew the panda had never been trained to use it as he did in the vision. Once he went inside however, his heart almost stopped as he saw that the weapon was missing. He almost couldn't believe Po would steal it or even wield it. It made him want to growl in rage, but he had to force himself to calm down. Thinking about it and wondering if in the end it was good that the panda had taken it to protect himself and Tigress. He still was not sure how the panda was going to use it, but he had faith.

"Viper round up the others quickly, there is a lot to discuss in such a little amount of time." Shifu ordered and watched his student bow and slither off.

Turning his gaze back to the empty stand where the sword was supposed to be he shook his head. "Po…I don't know whether I should kiss you or slap you."

~Elsewhere~

Kiyoshi stood by the entrance to the cave as the sun was beginning to rise, he knew Genkuro was aware that Tigress was gone by now and probably searching for her at this very moment. He didn't even want to see how mad he was, but then again his friend did manage to hide his rage rather well. He knew this was going to be tough for him, having to defend Tigress even if it meant having to fight his dear friend. Kiyoshi was the closest thing to a brother the fox ever had and it pained him to know he was betraying the kitsune. He too didn't let his emotions show at the moment as there was no time to wallow over his despair. He turned his head to look into the cave were the panda had been sleeping. In a way the tanuki felt a bit glad the panda trusted him so much to fall asleep with him around, but it wasn't like Po would have lasted much longer anyway. Sleep was good for the tired bear, it would help renew some of his energy the tanuki knew he was going to need. Kiyoshi did decide to was best to keep away from Tigress as the panda slept, he didn't want to cause any problems. Seeing her there made his eyes water, it had been so long since he held her and she was so big now. He was happy she seeming led a happy life before all of this happened, but was sad that it had been almost completely destroyed.

Wanting to hug her so badly he had to turn his gaze away from her again. He wished he could tell her father just how beautiful she was and how she looked just like her mother. Even though the old tiger back at the prison was an inmate, he knew he loved his daughter just like most fathers would. Kiyoshi wasn't there when the Tiger Clan attacked Genkuro's family so he didn't have that deep seeded disgust for the being. Though he didn't have too much compassion either as he was still a criminal and did do wrong for his friend and ultimately made him into the person he was. There were plenty of times the tanuki tried to reason with the fox, letting him know that he didn't have to dwell on the past so much. Of course like most people set out for revenge, he believed he could not truly be satisfied until he fulfilled his oath to rid the land of every single tiger of that bloodline he hated so much. Unfortunately Tigress was caught up in it, not knowing a thing about her past, but still having to pay the consequences. He remembered the day her parents tried to escape the prison just a few days after she was born.

He remembered how it ended too, replaying it in his mind made him shudder. In the end he felt sorry for the cub that just lost her mother and knew Genkuro would keep her from the father too. It wasn't long after then that Genkuro handed the baby to him to take care of. The kitsune would have liked to raise her himself, but he didn't want to become too attached. Kiyoshi fell instantly in love with the little girl, she was so innocent and unaware of everything around her. It was those first few years of her life that made the tanuki devise a plan to get her out of the prison and give her a normal life. He did not want Genkuro to kill her, not his baby. It was one of the hardest things he had to do, giving her up and letting her go. Paying off one of the guards a good deal of money to escort her out to a far away location. He knew anyone of those guards could be bought off to do anything. Unfortunately he did not let the guard live for any chance Genkuro might interrogate anyone. Sending out a ransom for his death, not letting anyone know the reason, but he was brought back the head and paid the mercenary for his deed. He remembered weeping for a good number of nights after she was gone, but the hope that she would live a happy life made him feel comforted.

He was not going to allow himself to be given the title as Tigress' surrogate father, but guardian. He didn't feel worthy of being a father figure to such a innocent creature. One of the reasons he was so distraught after her leave was that he erased or blocked her memory of him and any of her time at the prison. She did not need to have memories of any of it even if he was to be forgotten. He did it out of love and knew in the end she would have appreciated it if she did somehow know. She was there again though, right behind him after so long. He couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to feel her again. Give her a hug so tight that he would feel it forever once he let go. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get a chance to once Genkuro showed up or Po woke up. Turning back to the two in the cave again he made his way toward Tigress. He could hear Po snoring softly, but there was no fear of waking him up. Kneeling down in front of his once beloved little girl and brushing his paw gently over her cheek.

"Look how big you've gotten, little flower." He looked past all the cuts and bruises on her face and just saw her for who she was. "I know you don't remember me, but I am here to protect you once again. I am sorry I did not come to your aid sooner and I will understand if you resent me for it."

There was much more to be said, but he just couldn't open his mouth to say them. Instead he let his arms go around her and pull her into a warm hug. Of course he didn't hug her as tight as he intended to, but it was still firm and loving. Rocking her in his arms a bit while she slept, keeping his head right beside hers and smiling. Eyes closed as he cried silently, feeling his cub in his arms again and holding her protectively. It was moments like this that made him not give a damn about his friend's need of revenge. He wasn't going to let him hurt her even if he was to die for protecting her with all his might. He then kissed her cheek softly, but not letting her go. Of course the tanuki knew she wasn't a little girl anymore and probably wouldn't want to be held and rocked as one, but he had to do it. He let his own memories of her as a small cub flood his mind. Even though her home was a prison he made sure she was happy and kept her away from any harm. It wasn't the ideal environment for a child to be in obviously, but he still made it a home for her until he sent her away somewhere safer. Kiyoshi murred softly as he held the feline, just savoring the moment for a long as he could.

"You really love her don't you?" Po asked as he sat up after opening his eyes from his slumber. He almost had the urge to put the beat down on the raccoon, but the sight softened his heart. Kiyoshi almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the panda speak, but managed to remain composed. Giving Tigress one more gentle squeeze he placed her back to rest against the wall she was near.

"I may have only raised her for four years of her life, but even in that short time there is a bond that can never be broken. I do love her and I am glad you see it now, as sense that same strong emotion in you. Granted it might be a different kind of love…but love none the less."

Po blushed lightly and sighed softly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Will she remember you when she wakes up?"

Kiyoshi flattened his ears and shook his head for a moment. "No, I am afraid she doesn't remember anything before her fifth birthday.'

Po raised an eye brow and looked rather sad at that comment, he figured what that probably meant and didn't want to push the depressing topic too much. It must have been devastating he thought to have someone you loved and even raised as a child forget about you. That only brought up his father again in his mind and he had to try and shake it from him. Still not hearing a word about his condition Po only wanted to hope for the best and not think of the worst.

With a sigh Kiyoshi stood up, "There is a spring near here, I will go fetch some water. You should get yourself prepared…I am sure Genkuro is searching for her by now."

Po nodded and watched the tanuki gather his canteen and walk toward the exit of the cave. It was morning now, but not too bright as it was still very early. He wished he could get some more sleep, but that was a luxury he did not have at the moment. As Kiyoshi stepped out of the cave his stopped suddenly and perked up an ear. He looked up into the sky for a moment and quickly made his way behind tree. He heard the soft flapping of wings in the sky and was not sure who it could be. She looked back at the entrance of the cave and saw Po walking toward him. Kiyoshi quickly held up a paw to motion for the panda to stop before he exited his covering. Po immediately did and looked cautious wondering what had the raccoon so tense. Looking up into the sky again the tanuki heard the flapping getting closer. Before it could get any closer he zoomed right back into the cave and went to his pack. Po stood there flabbergasted at how fast the big raccoon just moved.  
"How did you…?" He stood there wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

"I'll explain later, but now I have to make sure we aren't spotted." Kiyoshi replied as he took out his bow and arrows and went back to the entrance of the cave.

"I thought you said you were unarmed?" Po asked suspiciously as he saw the bow and quiver full of arrows.

"I was when I came into the cave the first time, I left my pack in the forest." Kiyoshi answered as he readied his bow. "I believe one of Genkuro's guards his doing an aerial search. I can tell by the way his wings are moving, being around certain people for years helps you get acquainted with such things."

Po went to stand beside the tanuki and peeked out of the cave and into the sky. "And what? You're just going to shoot him down?"

"Would you rather he find you right now and call out for Genkuro? The less people Genkuro has with him will make it easier for us to buy some time."

"I don't need more time, I want to get this over with. Let him find us!" Po shouted.

Kiyoshi growled and turned to the panda. "I will not let him lay eyes on her for a second, if he is to find us than she needs to be hidden somewhere while we try and stop him."

Po winced and slumped his shoulders as he felt foolish for his comment, Kiyoshi was right they did need to keep Tigress away from the kitsune no matter what.

"Once I take the avian down take her and hide her somewhere else, this cave would be an obvious place to look once they stumble upon it."

Po nodded and went back to Tigress and to gather his things. He didn't know where he could hide her, but he had to find something quick.

Kiyoshi stepped out of the cave and pointed his arrow right into the sky, the flapping continued to get closer. "Forgive me." He muttered a silent prayer as he waited for his target.

The eagle in the sky flew by unaware that he was being targeted for assassination. He let his eyes scan around the area as he continued to flap every few moments. Most avian creatures would be soaring in the sky, but he had one bad wing that prevented him from soaring straight. So he had to flap his wings time to time to straighten himself up again, which was his give away to the tanuki. That awkward flap from his broken wing was the dead give away. He spotted nothing his whole time in the sky and was fearing he might not. He knew Genkuro would be displeased if he turned back now so he pressed on inching closer to the cave. The cave was almost hidden completely by the trees, but if once he flew directly over it there was no hiding it. That is where the tanuki was waiting, standing there with the arrow pointed upward and waiting for the eagle to get in his line of sight.

Kiyoshi perked his ears up once again and looked directly where the eagle would be passing at any moment and shot his arrow. Without even knowing it the avian flew right into it, squawking out weakly as the arrow pierced his throat. It was just where the raccoon wanted it to hit, to give him no chance to call out into the air as he went plummeting. Kiyoshi watched as the eagle fell dying to hit the earth soon enough and made his way toward the body. He could not leave his arrow in the bird he knew Genkuro would be able to tell it who it belonged to. It wasn't too long before he found it and yanked the arrow out, kneeling down in front of the dead bird after doing so.

"May you rest in peace." Was all that was spoken as he closed the eagles eyes and promised to be back if possible to give him a proper burial.

He was sure Genkuro or who ever else was with him would spot the body once they passed it, but he hoped by that time Tigress would have been hidden and the two would be ready to defend her. Putting the arrow away he made his way back to the cave quickly.

"Po are you ready to take her?" He asked as he entered the cave.

"Yes, did you take care of the bird?" Po asked quietly, he knew the bird had to go, but the thought of death was still a sensitive subject for him.

"Yes he's been dealt with, but I am not sure if Genkuro was tracking his mind so we need to move." Kiyoshi made sure he shot the eagle before he could see anything of the cave before the arrow went through his neck.

"Tracking his mind?" Po asked feeling even more confused than ever.

"Yes, if Genkuro was looking through the eyes of the bird he would have noticed the general area he went down. We don't want him to find Tigress again as she is the most vulnerable right now. Once he pinpoints her location then he can get into her again, not to possess, but to show her whereabouts even if she has been hidden."

"But her eyes are closed." Po replied honestly, even if he did feel stupid after he said it.  
"I don't have time to explain how it works, we have to go." Kiyoshi ordered as he gathered his things and left the cave. "Hurry it up."

Po nodded and put his pack over his back and went to pick up Tigress. Upon putting his arms around her he heard a moan which made him pull back quickly.

"Kiyoshi?" Po called out and looked toward his direction.

"Po what are you waiting for?" The tanuki retorted as he went back into the cave.

"It's Tigress…I think…I think she is coming to." He informed as he gently padded her cheek.

Kiyoshi felt his heart skip a beat as he did hear a groan coming from her and some slight movement when Po patted the feline's cheek. Po was glad she was waking up, but at the same time he was worried. He didn't know how she would react seeing his face after he beat her to a pulp almost and everything else that happened.

"Kiyoshi? If…" Po sighed and frowned, "If Genkuro did take over her body as you said, would she remember anything that happened?"

Kiyoshi wiped some sweat off his forehead and exhaled. "Well there is a good chance she was aware of everything, but she wouldn't have seen any of it with her own eyes. All she would have been aware of was what she heard."

Po flinched, he wondered if she truly believed all those harsh things that were said on that night. Even though he already apologized for them he was sure she didn't hear that. Soon the panda turned his attention back on Tigress and saw her eyes twitching as if she were trying to open them.

"Let me go get that water, I am sure she'll need it. I'll be back very soon." Kiyoshi informed before speeding out of the cave. He wanted to be there when she woke up, but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with a strange in the room as she woke up from such a horrible experience. He knew Po would take care of her those moments he was gone as he was sure she'd wake up any second now.

Po had a little water left in his canteen and poured some on a cloth to dab over Tigress' head. "Tigress? Are you awake, it's me Po…open your eyes."

The panda pleaded softly wanting her to wake up so badly even if there was really nothing good to wake up to at the moment. He kept dabbing the cool cloth over his forehead and coaxing her gently to wake up. There was a slight possibility that she might slug him the moment she opened her eyes, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Tigress stirred more, twitching her limps that ached like they never did before and trying to open her eyes. They felt like they were glued shut as she kept on trying. She didn't know where she was and she could hear a voice, though it was extremely muffled. He remembered what happened earlier, clearly hearing everything that went on even if she didn't see the destruction with her own eyes. In her mind Genkuro had already won and she was being held prisoner in one of his cells. The though made her want to scream, but she couldn't. She felt like she couldn't do anything and it was driving her insane as he wondered if the kitsune was still in her. She was about to give up and just go limp again, but she soon felt it. Her eye lids opening just a tad, her vision was so blurry though as they continued to open more. Her eyes were red and looked very tired but at least they were open.

Po smiled as he saw her eyes open, almost forgetting that he might get punched in the face or kicked in the groin. Tigress blinked a few times as she tried to regain her eyesight. Seeing a large round, black and white figure in front of her coming into view. If she didn't know better she could have sworn it was Po, but how could that be?

Blinking a few more times and weakly lifting her paws to rub her eyes, she dropped them once more and looked at the bear in front of her before speaking faintly.

"Po?"

Po felt his heart beating fast once she spoke his name. "Y…y-yes it's me. I am here."

Tigress groaned as she tried to get up, Po helped her sit up more while she rubbed her aching shoulders. Everything ached, but she couldn't tend her whole body at the moment. "Where am I? What happened?"

Po gulped softly, how in the hell would he try and explain everything to put it delicately. Tigress knew what happened of course, she was mainly wondering why he was there and why she was not being escorted to the prison yet.

"I wish I could explain everything to you Tigress, but right now we have to get you far away from here." Po informed her as he gathered his things again.

By that time Kiyoshi had returned, heart thumping in his chest, but trying to remain calm as he approached.

"Forgive me for having to rush you, but we must make haste."

Po nodded, "I know…" He stood again and sighed as he looked over at the tanuki. "Kiyoshi I want you to take her, you move much faster than I can and we need he far away from here."

The raccoon raised an eye brow and moved toward Po, "You aren't thinking of waiting for Genkuro yourself are you?"

Po grunted and lowered his head a bit, "Look Genkuro is going to find us whether we like it or not so I'd rather buy you some time and keep Tigress safe." The panda then placed his paw on the raccoon's shoulder and looked at him firmly. "I am trusting her to you Kiyoshi, I believe in you…please keep her safe."

Kiyoshi sighed and flattened his ears, "I am honored that you do trust me Dragon Warrior…but you can't face Genkuro alone."

Po let out a small chuckle, trying to look confident. "I can take care of myself, right now I am more worried about my friend than myself. I'll be alright don't you worry about me, just take her somewhere safe please."

Tigress didn't bother to ask what was going on anymore, he body ached too much to think or say much of anything.

Kiyoshi looked over at Tigress and then back at Po. "I will take her somewhere I know she will be safe and I will return to help you."

Po nodded with a smile and lifted Tigress to give to the tanuki to hold. As he lifted her Tigress held on to him tightly, or as tightly as she could in her condition.

"Po I am so sorry…I wasn't myself…I…I can't explain it." Tigress spoke weakly. Those words however were enough for Po to fill up with hope, believing her now and knowing she wasn't at fault for any of this. She didn't need to say anymore nor even speak the kitsune's name for she had proven herself innocent enough in his eyes.

"I know Tigress, but I am going to let Kiyoshi take you to keep you safe for the time being. I trust him so please put your trust in him too…I know it might be difficult for you to trust a lot of people right now, but please trust in my decision."

Tigress was to dazed to even looked over at the raccoon, but she nodded lightly and seemed to be passing out again. She didn't have much of a choice anyway, but she trusted Po more than he knew. Po wanted to hug her tight, but knew she probably wouldn't go for that in her condition so he gently handed her to the tanuki, placing her in his arms. Kiyoshi's eyes almost welled up again as he was holding the tiger in his arms again just as he did when she was a cub.

"I will make sure she is safe." Kiyoshi said firmly, determined to get Tigress away from the approaching Genkuro.

"Go now." Po said as he didn't want them to linger any longer. He watched the tanuki give a nod and speed off again, the speed he was able to attain was still a marvel to the panda.

Po stood by the entrance to the cave and looked out into the forest. He didn't know when, but he knew the fox would present himself in due time and he would be ready and waiting for him. There was no way to be sure how he would do against the kitsune, but he wouldn't give up and he'd give it his all. Po wasn't about to let him set eyes on her again nor touch her, the bastard did enough to her already and he needed to pay. Clenching his fists and growling slightly as he thought about he nearly destroyed Tigress' life forever. Knowing the tanuki was a good distance away by now so he took a deep breath and shouted out into the echoing forest.

'Genkuro! Can you hear me, I am here! You'll pay for what you did! I am waiting for you, and I wont back down no matter what!"

Po would make sure Genkuro saw the power of the Dragon Warrior, there was no doubt in his abilities at the moment and hopefully it stayed that way. The panda still didn't know what he'd be up against, but for Tigress he'd fight an army.

In the distance Kiyoshi perked and ear as he ran with Tigress in his arms, he could he Po's voice echoing in the forest. With a slight frown he hoped the panda would be alright alone, but had trust that he wouldn't get clobbered in a matter of minutes.

"Good luck Dragon Warrior…I'll be back to help you…I promise."

He looked down at Tigress again who seemed to have passed out again or taking the time to sleep and regain some strength. The sight made him smile a bit again as he knew that there was at least hope for her that she had such wonderful friends who believed in her despite the unfortunate circumstances.


	18. Chapter 18 (Preview and Authors Note)

(Authors note: So a few might be wondering what the heck happened. Well however long ago it was since I last updated, my computer crashed. Having a couple of new chapters done and written it was a huge disappointment to lose them all. As you can imagine I was quite unmotivated to continue. I did try though and have a small portion of the new chapter rewritten. It is posted below and if any is still interested in me continuing please let me know. Sorry for the long wait for those who have been waiting. I do appreciate that I've gotten nice feedback. I'll do my best to get my head back into the story, but it's been so long I hope I haven't gotten stale.)

With a sigh Genkuro opened his eyes and looked back at one of his goons. "Seems I have lost sight of the avian…wonder if he was taken down…" The kitsune didn't have an exact location of the spot he lost sight of the eagle, mainly seeing trees and there were obviously a lot of those in a forest. A boar and an ox were by his side still, both looking a bit worried about their friend. Genkuro seemed more annoyed than saddened by the apparent death of his comrade, looking in the direction the bird went down at least. "We'll keep heading in that direction, and if…" He stopped speaking for a moment perking an ear and tilting his head curiously. "Do you hear that?"

The other two tried to listen out for whatever it is the kitsune heard. "I can't hear much of anything conspicuous." The ox said while the boar gave a nod in agreement.

Genkuro smirked and turned to look at his men, "It's that fat blob of a bear, I know it. I can't be certain of what was said, but I know he wants us to find him." Rubbing his chin, Genkuro thought about the sudden turn of events.

"He's just west of us, still a distance, but I am sure he'll be waiting for us. You two press on in that direction, I'll circle around while you two keep him distracted."

Both men bowed in agreement and suddenly sped off without much else needing to be said. Genkuro was glad the panda gave his position away, but at the same time he knew his true target would still be hidden away. He just needed to find out where Tigress was before showing himself. The panda may have been a fool, but still the kitsune knew best than to underestimate the Dragon Warrior. There was no way Po would draw attention upon himself with the tiger still around, so Genkuro had no reason to take on any challenge the panda called for. With another sigh of annoyance he soon sped off as well, just wanting this ordeal to end finally, since he was so close.

Back at the cave Po stood ready for anyone to appear. He wasn't sure if anyone would, or if Genkuro actually heard his beckoning, but he'd at least wait it out a bit. As he waited he couldn't help staring out into the distance, though each time his eyes caught side of the dead eagle he had to look away. Death was not something he wanted on his mind. Even without knowing who the eagle he still felt sorry for the dead bird. Understanding why his new friend had to do what he did, the thought of more deaths in these recent days of destruction was still hard to deal with.

"I can't just leave him there…" Po said quietly to himself, looking over at the body again.

He turned his sad gaze back to the woods for a moment, not sensing any signs of anyone approaching. Finally he took a few steps toward the eagle before running over. Skidding to a stop he looked once more at the avian and cringed. The entry wound of the arrow was clean, but it was still unsightly.

With a deep breath Po turned away to try and find something suitable for digging a burial. Soon enough he found a sturdy branch which he sharpened enough to dig away at the dirt.

"Good thing you're not nearly as big as I am buddy…" Panted the panda, wiping off some sweat as he nearly finished digging. Stabbing the branch back into the dirt to dig more he heard some rustling in the distance. Standing alert he looked around for a moment. "Not now…I'm not finished…." He looked back at the hole and then at the fallen eagle. "Still not deep enough…"


End file.
